Le vol du miroir des âmes
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Sept ans ont passé depuis qu'Hikaru a rejoint les rangs de la neuvième division. Désormais quatrième lieutenant, sa route croisera celle d'une jeune recrue qui semble être victime d'une étrange conspiration. Embarquée malgré elle dans une sombre affaire de vols de zanpakutōs, elle devra tout risquer pour sauver Tamashī no Kagami de la destruction. Les Chroniques d'Hikaru : Tome 2
1. Chapitre 1: Les trois frères

Bonjour cher lecteur, Hikaru est de retour dans de nouvelles aventures. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira. Si tu n'as pas lu "_Les derniers souvenirs_" ce n'est pas grave même si, dans l'absolu, je te le recommande si tu ne veux rater aucune référence.

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, à part les quelques OC de background, Hikaru et compagnie, tous les lieux, personnages et lores appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Nous repartons donc sur une publication plus ou moins hebdomadaire (habituellement le Samedi) pour cette histoire qui contiendra 10 chapitres en tout!

Très bonne lecture à toi et n'hésite pas à me faire tes retours (jetée de roses sur scène, déclarations enflammées, critiques constructives et même petit coucou de passage, je prends tout!)

_KptnZephi_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les trois frères**

D'un pas rapide, je traversais les couloirs qui longeaient la septième division en direction de la partie du Seireitei occupée par les locaux de la onzième. J'entendis soudain une violente altercation à quelques mètres de moi, de l'autre côté de la muraille ornementale. Je ralentis un peu la cadence. Comme il n'était pas rare que ces têtes brûlées de la division à l'achillée maintiennent le folklore inspiré par le tempérament de l'actuel Kenpachi en roulant des mécaniques, je pris un instant pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas encore pénétré dans l'espace qui tombait sous cette juridiction. Non, j'évoluais encore dans la périphérie de la division du capitaine Komamura. Les débordements de ce type n'étaient pas anecdotiques, quelle que soit la division, surtout parmi les rangs des shinigamis de bas-étage. Ils se pintaient au saké à longueur de journée et se prenaient pour des capitaines. Je me contentai de les juger en silence. Fort heureusement pour eux, j'étais un peu plus mesurée que mon vice-capitaine. Si Shūhei Hisagi avait été à ma place, il les aurait sermonnés durement, quand bien même ils ne comptaient pas parmi nos effectifs. Je soupirai. Toute cette testostérone ne pouvait-elle pas trouver une tâche plus gratifiante dans laquelle se défouler ? Comme débarrasser Rukongai d'une horde de hollows ? Ce fut quand le petit cri apeuré d'une femme résonna dans mes oreilles que je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une bagarre de rue entre quelques shinigamis éméchés. Je décidai d'aller voir de quoi il retournait. Je bondis sur le mur, atterrissant avec une grande discrétion. Je posai les yeux sur le petit groupe de quelques individus qui se massaient en une informe ombre noire. Le plus imposant de la bande, un gros homme qui portait une iroquoise aux extrémités décolorées, avait empoigné au col une de ses collègues. Cette dernière était clairement une nouvelle recrue. D'une cinquantaine de centimètres plus petite et d'une soixantaine de kilos plus légère que son agresseur, elle ne touchait plus terre, maintenue en l'air par le poing serré de l'homme sur son shihakushō. Les deux autres hommes, à la carrure proche de celle de leur leader, encourageaient celui-ci à cogner plus fort.

« Comment-ça tu es désolée ? T'es débile ou quoi ? Gronda le premier.

\- Tu crois que nous allons te laisser partir comme ça ? Renchérit le second.

\- Je vais te cogner tellement fort que même si ta mère te reconnaît après ça, elle ne voudra plus de toi ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! ajouta le leader.

\- Non ! Je vous en prie ! Ah ! »

La recrue s'était agrippée au bras de son tortionnaire, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager. Comme j'avais masqué ma pression spirituelle pour qu'on ne me remarque pas, je décidai de ne pas rester plus longtemps les bras croisés et d'intervenir. Je laissai un tiers de mon reiatsu se libérer dans l'air et me levai sur le mince bandeau de tuiles sur lequel j'étais jusque-là accroupie. D'instinct, ma main droite se positionna sur ma hanche gauche. C'était là qu'en temps de missions j'étais supposée porter mon arme. Comme j'étais censée aller récupérer trois semaines de rapport en retard dans la caserne de la onzième division, il n'y avait pas de raison que je porte mon zanpakutō sur moi. Nous n'étions fort heureusement pas en temps de guerre. Deux des trois hommes étaient armés, mais je pouvais toujours intervenir au hakuda ou au kidō si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

« Ah ! C'est quoi cette pression spirituelle ? Un gradé est dans le coin ? dit l'une des brutes, contrainte à poser genou à terre.

\- Pff, t'es une mauviette Sukakuo. Allez, relève-toi, de toute façon, personne ne se préoccupera de cette larve. Ils ont autre chose à faire. Beugla le leader.

\- Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Je suis désolée ! implora la jeune recrue.

\- Tais-toi ! Si tu nous fais repérer, je te tue !

L'agresseur la plaqua à terre, la maintenant contre le sol de tout son poids. C'était le moment d'intervenir. J'étais hors des murs de ma division, ergo je ne pouvais pas jouer de ma place d'officier, mais là, ça dépassait de loin le genre de considérations politiques que le cloisonnement de nos juridictions imposait. Après tout, j'appartenais à la neuvième division, la sécurité intérieure. Ces gens menaçaient clairement la sécurité de cette pauvre demoiselle. Mon action ne pourrait être déplacée, si on la prenait de ce point de vue. Je bondis dans le corridor et me relevai, toisant quelque peu théâtralement les trois abominables grosses brutes. Je relâchai encore davantage mon pouvoir. Deux des trois hommes luttèrent face à mon reiatsu sans commune mesure avec le leur, mais le dernier tenait bon. La jeune recrue semblait, elle, s'être évanouie.

\- Ah mais tu nous avais caché que tu avais une copine, morveuse ! déclara l'homme à l'iroquoise en collant un grand coup de pied dans le corps inerte de sa victime. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de son sabre, prêt à dégainer.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Dis-je posément, toujours en le toisant dans le plus grand calme.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu n'es même pas armée, gamine. Répliqua-t-il en me méprisant.

\- Je vous mets en garde, si vous ne laissez pas cette jeune fille en paix, vous allez amèrement le regretter, que je sois armée ou non. Comportez-vous comme de bons gentlemen, commencez par lui faire des excuses. Les prévins-je non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Vous avez entendu, les gars ? Cette petite chose misérable exige des excuses !

Le premier des hommes éclata de rire. Il cabotinait, mais je voyais bien qu'il était plus méfiant qu'il le laissait paraître au premier abord.

\- Tu vas mourir, ma minette. Ajouta l'un des deux autres, qui commençait à s'adapter à la décharge énergétique de mon aura d'officier.

\- Tiens donc ! ironisai-je en croisant les bras.

Ces ogres ne m'impressionnaient pas pour un kan. En plusieurs années d'occupation d'un poste hiérarchiquement élevé, j'avais appris à ne pas me laisser faire par ces écervelés qui pensaient pouvoir prendre l'ascendant physique et psychologique sur moi parce que j'étais une femme.

\- Quel nom devrons-nous graver sur ta tombe, fillette ?

\- Yoshihiro, Hikaru Yoshihiro. Mais retenez davantage ce nom comme étant celui de l'officier de la neuvième division qui vous aura donné une bonne leçon. Ceci est mon dernier avertissement. Déguerpissez sur-le-champ. Menaçai-je.

\- Je vais te dire une chose, petite minette de la neuvième division… Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Répondit le meneur en passant sa main sur sa crête.

Il avança de quelques pas vers moi, jusqu'à ce que son ombre se projette sur mon corps. C'était une bataille mentale. Contrairement à ses affirmations, il était bien plus fébrile que ce qu'il souhaitait montrer. En revanche, je voyais bien que la peur ne faisait pas tout à fait partie de son programme. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce genre de grosse brute confondait aisément peur et couardise, courage et inconscience.

\- Rappelle-toi que c'est moi, le grand Tetsumaru Senriki, qui vais te faire mordre la poussière. »

Il dégaina son arme, immédiatement imité par le fameux Sukakuo. Le troisième, qui n'était pas armé, resta en arrière. Lui avait beaucoup plus de mal à supporter mon reiatsu. J'esquivai aisément leurs coups en mettant en pratique toutes mes années d'entraînement au hakuda que mon vice-capitaine s'était mis en tête de me faire développer. Le combat au corps à corps avait toujours été mon point faible et j'avais toujours eu la tendance à me trouver des excuses pour éviter les tournois interofficiers qui tournaient autour de cette discipline. Quand Shūhei, qui était très doué à ce niveau, s'en était rendu compte, il m'avait imposé un programme de rattrapage aussi exigeant qu'efficace. Ce type d'art martial n'était pas devenu ma spécialité, loin de là, mais j'avais énormément progressé. Mettre ces trois crétins au tapis devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Je tordis le bras de Sukakuo dans la moindre difficulté, mais les choses se compliquèrent quand le leader et le troisième homme commencèrent à s'en prendre à la jeune recrue, toujours inerte. J'immobilisai deux des trois agresseurs en quelques secondes grâce à un bakudō de niveau faible sans incantation, mais le troisième était d'une force considérable. Misant sur le poids du shinigami à l'iroquoise pour le faire basculer, je fondis sur lui, avec l'objectif de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. « Saigne là à mort Doku » beugla-t-il pour libérer son arme. Je notai avec une petite pointe de satisfaction que ce zanpakutō en forme de tantō fuchsia avec une garde délicate tranchait avec sa personnalité pitoyable. Il avait l'intention de poignarder la pauvre victime gravement contusionnée, toujours allongée au sol. En un shunpō, je changeai de stratégie. Je lui barrai la route, évitant presque le coup de lame descendant. Il entailla superficiellement ma cheville qui termina sa course dans son visage. Je terminai le combat par un hadō volontairement sous-dimensionné qui l'envoya dans le mur. Il tomba inanimé.

Je pris immédiatement le pouls de la jeune fille tandis que j'évaluai sa respiration. Les informations que j'en tirai n'étaient pas vraiment de bon augure. Je devais l'emmener le plus vite possible dans les locaux de la quatrième division. Ceux-ci, situés à peu de choses près de l'autre côté du Seireitei me paraissaient au bout du monde. Je n'avais pas abusé de quelque pouvoir spirituel durant l'escarmouche, pourtant, quand je fus environ à mi-chemin (je longeai dorénavant la zone de ma division) je commençai à transpirer comme un bœuf et à me sentir mal. J'avais des fourmis dans les mains et des étourdissements. Même mon énergie spirituelle subissait comme des chutes de tension. J'arrivai en vue de la grand-porte de la cour principale de la division hospitalière quand je m'écroulai, le corps inanimé de la jeune fille tombant à mes côtés.

J'étais dans un monde cotonneux et doux. Même l'odeur était surprenante. C'était un mélange de fleurs fraîches et d'antiseptique. J'avais les paupières lourdes, mais quelque chose en moi m'exhortait à les ouvrir. C'était dommage, j'aurais bien eu envie de continuer de flotter de la sorte encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans une petite chambre dépouillée aux murs céladon quelque peu défraîchis, allongée dans un lit moyennement confortable. Je voyais juste une table de chevet, un banc, une chaise au bord de mon lit et une estampe accrochée à côté de la porte-cloison qui était fermée. Ce fut une seconde plus tard que je remarquai que la masse immobile qui était posée sur le banc avait forme humaine. Je me relevai en position assise très soudainement, si soudainement en fait, que je fis sursauter l'homme vêtu d'un shihakushō noir. C'était mon vice-capitaine. Il devait s'être assoupi. C'était donc ça, j'étais à l'infirmerie.

« Shūhei ! m'exclamai-je, luttant contre l'étourdissement provoqué par une légère hypotension orthostatique.

\- Hikaru ! Enfin réveillée !

Il se précipita sur la chaise qui jouxtait mon lit. Je me revis quelques années plus tôt, quand j'avais fini à l'hôpital général de la quatrième division après une mission qui s'était finie avec la lame d'un naginata dans mon abdomen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'informai-je.

\- Ça, on aimerait bien le savoir. Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer.

\- Mais je…

Shūhei m'adressa un regard à la fois plein de compassion et de sévérité. Le message était reçu, j'en saurais plus, mais plus tard. Je fis un rapide tour de mes lésions. Je n'avais l'air d'avoir perdu ni bras ni jambe et mes cinq sens semblaient fonctionner relativement normalement. Une partie de mon champ de vision était un peu voilée, mais j'attribuai ça à la manifestation d'une aura qui laisserait bientôt place à une belle migraine. En revanche, j'avais des difficultés à ressentir l'énergie spirituelle de mon vice-capitaine. Était-ce lié à mon état de faiblesse ou y avait-il quelque chose de grave ? En dehors de ça, j'avais l'air entière et n'avais mal nulle part. De toute façon, j'avais aisément fait boire le potage à ces hommes alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Alors pourquoi Shūhei avait-il l'air aussi inquiet ?

Ce fut cet instant précis que mon capitaine et son homologue de la quatrième choisirent pour entrer dans ma chambre. Une boule se forma instantanément dans mon estomac. La situation était-elle suffisamment grave pour que mon capitaine et, surtout, le capitaine de la division médicale passent me voir ?

\- Yoshihiro, comment te sens-tu ? Me questionna mon supérieur.

Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant dans son intonation. Lui qui était toujours si calme, si impassible, avait mis un ton sincèrement préoccupé dans sa voix, comme s'il venait de traverser une distance avec moi qu'il n'avait franchie qu'à de rares occasions.

Même si mon capitaine et moi avions fait en sorte de nous apprivoiser, cet homme demeurait une de mes plus grandes énigmes. Ma vie au Seireitei m'avait appris à faire confiance, à me forger ma propre opinion sur les gens ou les choses. Il y avait désormais pléthore de personnalités qui gravitaient autour de moi. J'en respectais beaucoup, j'en appréciais certains, j'en estimais quelques-uns, il y avait même quelques rares élus que j'admirais. Intransigeante comme je pouvais l'être envers les autres comme envers moi-même, il y avait aussi beaucoup de gens que je méprisais, gradés comme réguliers. Et il y avait Kaname Tōsen. Parmi toutes ces personnes, il y en avait une dont la place était indescriptible. Moi qui l'avais d'abord perçu comme un être d'un rigorisme extrême, j'avais peu à peu entrevu, derrière cette solide armure d'austérité, une personnalité complexe et tourmentée. Il me semblait encore plus paradoxal que son subalterne. Toujours d'une droiture exemplaire, il n'était pas tantôt d'un cynisme qui frôlait les limites de ma compréhension, tantôt d'un idéalisme pur et attendrissant, il était constamment les deux, en simultané. De ce fait, il oscillait en permanence entre le statut de personne que j'admirais le plus et celui de personne bien trop obscure pour être bonne pour quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué que moi.

\- Bien, Capitaine. Mais…

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, Yoshihiro. Objecta la médecin en chef de la division à l'insigne de campanule.

\- Je me sens suffisamment bien pour quitter l'hôpital, Unohana-Taichō. Vraiment. Argumentai-je.

\- En fait, vous ne le sentez peut-être pas encore, mais vous avez été empoisonnée. M'expliqua la capitaine.

\- Empoisonnée ? Par quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore certains à 100 %, mais vous avez une coupure à la cheville droite.

\- C'est le zanpakutō de cet homme, alors. La division douze n'a-t-elle pas en réserve un antidote à chaque arme de type poison ?

\- Un zanpakutō ?

Le capitaine Tōsen se fit pensif. Lui qui excellait dans l'art subtil de rester toujours aussi impassible ressemblait soudainement énormément à son second sur le visage duquel il était aisé de lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Oui, cet homme, un certain Tetsumaru Senriki, il agressait une jeune shinigami quand je suis intervenue. C'est elle que vous avez dû soigner. Expliquai-je.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? intervint Shūhei, ostensiblement perdu dans mes élucubrations.

\- Capitaine Unohana, vous avez bien pris en charge une jeune shinigami quand vous m'avez trouvée ? Elle était gravement blessée.

\- Je suis désolée, lieutenant Yoshihiro, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que vous. Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas l'avoir halluciné ?

J'étais un peu vexée que la médecin en chef considère que ce que j'avais vécu relevait de la psychiatrie et non de la réalité, mais mon propre supérieur intervint, comme si cela pouvait parer à toute éventualité que je m'agace encore davantage.

\- Capitaine Unohana, ne devrions-nous pas nous hâter de contacter la division du capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Il faut cet antidote. Et il faut également arrêter cet homme, Senriki.

\- Ils étaient trois en fait. Et je m'en fais pour la victime. Même si elle a disparu, elle était plutôt mal en point quand je l'ai transportée jusqu'ici. Complétai-je.

\- Vous, contentez-vous de vous reposer, au lieu de vous en faire pour cette personne. Nous allons gérer ceci de notre côté. Me rétorqua sévèrement le capitaine de la quatrième division.

\- Mais je vais bien ! Laissez-moi aider ! plaidai-je.

Mon capitaine soupira devant mon entêtement, mais son homologue me posa une question.

\- Yoshihiro, fermez les yeux un instant.

Je m'exécutai, ne sachant pas où le capitaine Unohana souhaitait en venir.

\- Très bien. Combien d'énergies spirituelles différentes sentez-vous dans cette pièce ? Vous pouvez les différencier, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient trois, évidemment. Il y avait Hisagi, avec son habituelle identité paradoxale, à la fois pleine de fougue et de retenue, le capitaine Tōsen et sa légendaire maîtrise et Retsu Unohana… Non, je ne la sentais pas. En fait, je ne sentais personne. Je pouvais vaguement sentir une pression spirituelle propre aux officiers de haut rang, mais délier chaque ruban spirituel était impossible. C'était comme percevoir les formes sans les couleurs ou une symphonie sans être capable d'en séparer les instruments. J'ouvris les yeux, prise de terreur.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Mon regard balaya alternativement les silhouettes des trois officiers supérieurs.

\- La toxine qui vous empoisonne a partiellement endommagé votre hakusui, mais votre saketsu a été presque intégralement détruit. C'est la réponse d'auto préservation de votre corps qui vous a rendue fiévreuse. Et c'est également elle qui vous a fait perdre connaissance. C'est pour cela que vous parvenez à détecter nos pressions spirituelles, mais que vous avez beaucoup de mal à affiner votre perception. Parce que votre saketsu est quasi-inutilisable en l'état.

Mes pouvoirs de shinigami étaient, pour le moment, sérieusement compromis. D'après ce que le capitaine Unohana m'avait raconté, la source de mon pouvoir était un peu abîmée, mais pas suffisamment pour me priver de toute forme de capacité à percevoir correctement l'énergie spirituelle. En revanche, mon saketsu qui, lui, me permettait de manipuler cette source de pouvoir avait été bien plus endommagé. C'était pour cela que je ressentais comme une purée de poix spirituelle autour de moi et non les distinctes énergies de mes visiteurs. C'était comme entendre des sons, mais être incapable de les interpréter comme étant des mots. Je me sentais même incapable de concentrer quoi que ce soit dans mon corps pour le relâcher sous forme de kidō.

\- Est-ce que ça peut se rétablir ? m'enquis-je, refrénant une vague de terreur.

\- Oui, si nous trouvons l'antidote, je pense que votre hakusui se remettra vite de cet empoisonnement. En revanche, cela prendra un peu plus de temps pour votre saketsu. Mais je ne pourrais être précise que si nous identifions la nature exacte de la substance.

Le capitaine de la quatrième division me sourit, comme si cela pouvait me rassurer ! La pièce tomba un bref instant dans le silence avant que la médecin en chef ne s'adresse à mon supérieur.

\- Capitaine Tōsen, cette jeune fille peut rejoindre vos quartiers. Mais je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne se surmène pas.

L'homme approuva d'un signe de tête. Reportant ensuite son attention vers son subordonné direct, il lui ordonna de m'astreindre au Journal du Seireitei tant que je ne serais pas remise. Il déclara ensuite qu'il se rendrait directement aux archives afin de s'enquérir de précieuses informations sur la division à laquelle Senriki était incorporé. Enfin, la capitaine de la division aux campanules me promit d'ordonner à son vice-capitaine de prendre contact avec le département technique afin de récupérer l'antidote. Après tout, s'il s'agissait bien d'un empoisonnement provoqué par le zanpakutō de l'affreux mastodonte à l'iroquoise décolorée, la douzième division devait probablement déjà avoir travaillé sur le remède à la toxine qui détruisait mes pouvoirs de shinigami. Nous rentrâmes ensuite au quartier général de la neuvième division. La sensation que j'éprouvai en pénétrant dans la cour où s'entraînait une cohorte de réguliers était très étrange. À nouveau, je pouvais percevoir leur reiatsu, mais sans être capable de faire la moindre distinction entre toutes ces énergies mélangées. C'était assez désagréable. Je me sentis soudainement très vulnérable.

Chez les shinigamis, le saketsu, le hakusui et leur maîtrise étaient fondamentaux. Il fallait voir le hakusui comme une source, comme une rivière. Chez certains, il s'agissait d'un ruisseau, chez d'autres, c'était un véritable torrent. Enfin, chez de rares personnes, comme chez le capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki, c'était une pure et simple cascade, capable de tout balayer sur son passage. Le saketsu, quant à lui, représentait notre capacité à maîtriser le sens de l'écoulement de la rivière et son débit. Plus la maîtrise de ce canal était pointue, plus le shinigami pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait de son pouvoir. Bien sûr, cela dépendait toujours de la réserve d'énergie qui émanait du hakusui. Ainsi, il était parfois arrivé de voir un shinigami à la source modeste, mais à la grande maîtrise se hisser dans les sommets de la hiérarchie du gotei. Ça avait été le cas pour le père de l'actuel capitaine de la sixième division. Bien sûr, à quelques exceptions près, tous les capitaines possédaient une extraordinaire source de pouvoir et une immense capacité à le maîtriser. Il suffisait de voir les prouesses dont ils étaient capables, quel que soit le domaine. Du potentiel destructeur d'un bankai comme celui du capitaine Komamura aux incroyables dons curatifs du capitaine Unohana, les possibilités étaient nombreuses. À titre personnel, je faisais partie des shinigamis dont la source de pouvoir était plutôt moyenne, mais j'avais toujours eu une grande facilité à maîtriser celle-ci. Cela expliquait notamment pourquoi je parvenais si facilement à caractériser une pression spirituelle ou pourquoi j'excellais, à mon niveau d'officier, en kidō. À l'inverse, des personnes comme mon ami Botanmaru, actuel septième siège de la septième division, possédait un hakusui bien plus développé que le mien, mais une maîtrise qui laissait parfois franchement à désirer.

Sans passer chez moi, je filai directement dans les locaux de la maison d'édition du Journal du Seireitei. L'édition spéciale du printemps était presque bouclée, mais il restait encore beaucoup de choses à peaufiner, y compris pour le numéro mensuel régulier.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le plan de Komamura

**Chapitre 2 : Le plan du capitaine Komamura**

Ces dernières années, j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à participer à l'élaboration de cette gazette et j'avais même fini par y obtenir une chronique littéraire trimestrielle que j'alternais dans nos numéros réguliers avec celles de notre troisième lieutenant Murazaki et celles de Nanao Ise, la vice-capitaine de la huitième division. Si chaque article était validé par notre éditeur en chef ou son assistant, la conception globale et le design demeuraient entre les mains expertes de Kaede Kobayashi qui clamait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle possédait sur les presses à impression le pouvoir que les capitaines possédaient sur le champ de bataille. Tout le monde adorait Kaede, même si je devais bien avouer qu'elle me faisait parfois un peu peur, surtout à l'approche des deadlines imposées par notre exigeant capitaine.

Je fus dérangée dans la relecture d'un article qui devait paraître sur l'élection du nouveau bureau de l'association des femmes shinigamis par un militaire juvénile qui avait l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Il leva un regard vers moi qui paraissait si apeuré que j'avais presque le sentiment qu'il allait se casser en mille morceaux si je brisai le silence.

« Euh bonjour, euh Yoshihiro-dono ? C'est bien ça ?

J'hochai la tête, mais ne pipai mot.

\- Je suis Hanatarō Yamada, de la quatrième division. C'est le capitaine Unohana qui m'envoie. Il faudrait que vous vous présentiez à l'hôpital général le plus vite possible. Euh… S'il vous plaît.

J'oscillai entre la pitié que le pauvre hère m'inspirait et le soupçon de frayeur qu'une requête aussi tardive laissait entrevoir. Je me levai et contournai le bureau, doucement pour ne pas effrayer Yamada et répondis :

\- Bien, vous pouvez prévenir vos supérieurs que j'arrive tout de suite. Je passe rapidement en informer les miens et je vous rejoins.

\- Merci… Euh, à très vite alors. » Conclut la frêle silhouette vêtue de noir avant de prendre congé. Le pauvre avait vraiment l'air terrifié.

Moi-même, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Le capitaine Unohana avait-elle mis la main sur l'antidote ? Ou avait-elle fait une autre découverte si préoccupante que cette information ne pouvait attendre le lendemain pour être délivrée ? En traversant le corridor principal du QG qui menait au bureau des opérations stratégiques où se trouvait probablement les deux plus gradés de la neuvième division en ce moment, je croisai justement Shūhei.

« Hikaru ? Où diable cours-tu comme ça ?

\- Je venais te voir, toi et le capitaine. Je viens de recevoir la visite d'un shinigami de la quatrième division qui me demandait de me rendre le plus vite possible à l'hôpital général. Ça avait l'air vraiment urgent. Le capitaine est dans son bureau ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, vas-y, file, file, file, je m'occupe de prévenir le capitaine Tōsen.

Le vice-capitaine fut interrompu par la main de son supérieur qui se referma sur son épaule.

\- Un problème ? S'informa-t-il avec cette sempiternelle voix grave et calme.

\- Je dois me rendre à la quatrième division. C'est une demande expresse du capitaine Unohana alors je venais vous demander de…

\- Vas-y. Hisagi, accompagne-là. Je termine ça et je vous rejoins. »

Tout au long du chemin qui nous séparait de la quatrième division (heureusement celle-ci jouxtait la nôtre), je luttai contre l'irrépressible envie de courir comme une dératée. J'avais à la fois la désagréable sensation de marcher vers ma mort et le sublime espoir de savoir que toute cette histoire fût bientôt derrière moi. Quand nous pénétrâmes sur le parvis de la structure sanitaire, je distinguai la petite silhouette voûtée et fragile de Yamada. Celle-ci était accompagnée de celle d'une femme, particulièrement grande, qui portait les cheveux courts. Il s'agissait d'Isane Kotetsu, la vice-capitaine. Shūhei me devança de quelques pas et s'adressa directement à ladite shinigami.

« Isane-san, tu voulais voir Hikaru ? Comme à son habitude Shūhei exsudait l'inquiétude. Fidèle à lui-même, on savait sans souci ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même rien qu'en s'attardant sur son visage.

\- Mon capitaine vous attend. Elle va tout vous expliquer. »

Contrairement à celle de son homologue de la neuvième division, la voix de la vice-capitaine était d'une neutralité déconcertante. Moi, qui mourais chaque seconde de besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un mur de glace, lisse et infranchissable. Quand bien même j'avais pris l'habitude de ressentir cela quand je me retrouvais en face de mon capitaine, cela me frustrait toujours autant quand cette attitude émanait de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous suivîmes donc Isane Kotetsu jusqu'au bureau du capitaine Unohana.

Celle-ci était en train de travailler sur une montagne de paperasse quand nous débarquâmes dans son antre. Elle ne leva pas les yeux des piles de feuilles et ne pipa mot. Nous avançâmes donc dans la pièce, nous pliant à la gestuelle encourageante de sa subordonnée, sans briser le silence. Après un interminable laps de temps, le capitaine Unohana ouvrit la bouche.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Yoshihiro-san ?

\- Bien, mais, je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici maintenant pour vous enquérir de mon état de santé ? répondis-je.

On sentait clairement une pointe de sarcasme dans ma voix. J'étais inquiète et fatiguée, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Intérieurement, je priai pour que la médecin en chef ne prenne pas cela comme de l'irrespect.

\- Non, en effet. Vous aviez bien parlé d'un zanpakutō nommé Doku, n'est-ce pas ?

Même si son intonation était assez sévère, elle n'avait pas plus irrité que cela par ma remarque.

\- Oui, oui c'est bien ça, Capitaine Unohana.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je me suis rendue dans les locaux de la douzième division cet après-midi et le département d'enregistrement des zanpakutōs de type poison n'a aucune trace d'une telle arme.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein estomac. Si le zanpakutō n'était pas dans la base de données du capitaine Kurotsuchi, il n'y avait pas non plus d'antidote. Était-ce là ce que l'officier était en train de m'apprendre en prenant sa voix de soignante ?

\- Je suis certaine que cet homme l'a appelé ainsi, je…

J'étais davantage en train de nier la réalité que de protester. C'était mon cerveau qui refusait d'admettre quelque chose d'aussi injuste. Comme j'étais plus ou moins incapable de maîtriser ma pression spirituelle étant donné l'état de mon saketsu, Hisagi dut sentir ma détresse. Il posa une main réconfortante dans mon dos.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Yoshihiro-san, le capitaine Kurotsuchi a insisté pour observer la neurotoxine. Je lui ai donc procuré un échantillon.

\- Et ? Capitaine Unohana ! La pressa Shūhei.

\- Il connaît cette substance. Il possède également un antidote. Il est actuellement en train d'en fabriquer. Je pense pouvoir vous dire avec un degré d'assertivité élevé que demain, on devrait pouvoir vous injecter ce contrepoison. Tout va bien se passer.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement qui aurait pu rendre chauve quiconque me faisait face. Toutefois, quelque chose m'échappait. Cette interrogation capta aussi l'attention de mon vice-capitaine, car il demanda :

\- Vous aviez dit que cette souche était inconnue ! Si Doku n'est pas un zanpakutō enregistré, comment le capitaine de la douzième division peut-il connaître cette substance ?

\- Oui, elle l'était. Oh, entrez, Capitaine Tōsen.

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce dans un tel silence que même ses pas ne semblaient pas faire de son quand ils touchaient la surface carrelée. Son visage, impassible, et ses bras croisés sur son torse, ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

\- En fait, cette substance est répertoriée depuis une dizaine de jours. Reprit Unohana.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir. Intervint mon supérieur d'une voix grave.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que tous les shinigamis qui sont incorporés dans une division du gotei 13, dans les corps d'espionnage ou de kidō, doivent faire enregistrer leur zanpakutō dès lors que celui-ci est libérable. Si celui-ci est consigné de type poison, la douzième division a la charge de l'entrer dans une base de données spécialement prévue à cet effet et l'emprunte dans le but de créer un sérum. Ainsi, le shinigami, s'il venait à empoisonner un allié par mégarde ou même lui-même, pourrait bénéficier d'un soin adapté. L'accueil des nouvelles recrues a eu lieu il y a deux semaines, parmi ces recrues, il y en avait une qui possédait une arme empoisonnée. Exposa la médecin en chef.

\- Mais je pensais que Doku n'existait pas, c'est bien cela, Capitaine Unohana ! demandai-je.

\- En effet. Le fait est que ce zanpakutō n'a pas été répertorié. Cependant, il y a eu un nouvel enregistrement. Comme je vous le disais, une recrue s'est présentée avec l'arme en question. Le zanpakutō a été prêté à la douzième division juste avant que cette shinigami ait pris ses fonctions dans les rangs de la septième division.

La division du capitaine Komamura. Je longeais justement celle-ci quand j'étais intervenue pour mettre un terme à l'escarmouche.

\- Attendez une seconde. Il s'agit bien d'"une" et non d'"un" shinigami ? M'informai-je.

Mes supérieurs étaient pendus à mes lèvres.

\- C'est exact. Cela vous évoque quelque chose, Yoshihiro-san ?

\- Vous avez vu sa photo, Capitaine Unohana ? M'empressai-je de demander.

\- Eh bien oui, oui, j'ai pu consulter sa fiche.

\- Une fille d'apparence juvénile, blonde, les yeux sombres ? Tentai-je.

La cheffe de division approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est elle. La fille qui se faisait agresser par la bande de Senriki quand je suis intervenue, celle que je transportais quand je me sous évanouie. Celle qui a disparu. Mais ça ne m'explique pas comment j'ai pu être empoisonnée.

\- Tu es certaine que cette fille ne t'a pas touchée dans l'échauffourée ? suggéra mon capitaine.

\- Oui, elle se défendait à mains nues et était déjà à terre quand je me suis lancée dans la rixe. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait eu son arme sur elle. Assurai-je.

\- Contamination par inhalation ? Tenta mon vice-capitaine.

\- Non. Le zanpakutō doit impérativement toucher un nerf, même superficiel, mais il doit y avoir contact. Expliqua Unohana.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas nous rapprocher de la septième division ? Il faut absolument éclaircir ce point. La shinigami aura peut-être fui de peur d'être réprimandée et sera retournée au sein de ses locaux ? Même si je dois bien admettre qu'elle était plutôt mal en point quand je l'ai récupérée… Suggérai-je.

\- Je m'occupe de demander rendez-vous avec le capitaine Komamura. Mais restons-en là pour aujourd'hui. » Conclut mon capitaine.

Nous rentrâmes dans nos pénates avec un esprit un peu allégé. Clairement, cette histoire travaillait encore chacun d'entre nous, mais, au moins, mes supérieurs n'avaient pas à réfléchir à qui faire monter en grade pour me remplacer. J'avais beau tourner et retourner le problème dans ma tête, le souvenir du heurt se faisant encore très net dans ma tête, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu être empoisonnée. Il y avait forcément un élément dont nous ne disposions pas encore. Avec un peu de chances, le capitaine Komamura et la shinigami détentrice du zanpakutō empoisonné pourraient nous apporter quelques réponses.

Le lendemain, je commençai par me rendre dans l'enceinte de la quatrième division pour y recevoir le sérum préparé par les scientifiques du département technologique. J'avais toujours une petite méfiance quant à ce qui provenait de cette section, on disait que le capitaine de la douzième division était un peu fou, mais le vice-capitaine Kotetsu m'affirma qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce produit. Au pire pouvais-je m'attendre à un peu de fièvre où à quelques difficultés à ressentir l'énergie spirituelle dans les heures qui suivraient, mais ces effets indésirables ne semblaient pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Me priant de repasser la voir si je sentais quoique ce fût d'anormal, elle me laissa ensuite disposer. Je n'attendis pas davantage pour rejoindre mes supérieurs au QG de la division du capitaine Komamura, ceux-ci m'ayant fait savoir qu'ils s'y rendaient.

Les mois et les années se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Nous vieillissions, nous maturions, nous prenions tous de la bouteille, mais une chose dans ce monde semblait être aussi immuable que le cours du temps, l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette partie du Seireitei. Tout était ordonné, strict, formel et rigoureusement organisé. Le temps m'avait appris que ce n'était valable que dans le cœur des opérations militaires, le reste des quartiers sous la juridiction du capitaine Komamura étant bien plus grouillant et désinvolte. Je me présentai devant le bâtiment principal et le vice-capitaine Iba m'accueillit avec sa légendaire bienveillance. L'homme était un peu macho, mais son tempérament débonnaire et un peu paternel avait fait que nous nous étions immédiatement très bien entendus. Hisagi était ce grand frère modèle, sage avec une pointe de folie. Iba était cet oncle un peu bizarre qui finissait par nous offrir ses conseils tirés du saké dans nos moments de doutes. Même si parfois on sous-estimait la sagesse de celui qui clairvoyait dans l'alcool, force était de constater qu'il se plantait rarement dans son analyse des situations. Ces dernières années, le Seireitei était devenu mon monde, et ses habitants, un peu comme ma famille. Je souris en y repensant. Si j'avais pu dire le fond de ma pensée à celle que j'étais quelques années plus tôt, elle ne m'aurait pas crue.

Le vice-capitaine me fit entrer dans la salle de réunion où discutaient déjà les trois autres officiers supérieurs. Cela faisait des lustres que je le côtoyais, mais la stature du chef de la septième division m'impressionnait toujours autant à chaque fois que je le voyais. Pourtant, il était probablement la personne la plus douce que je connaissais parmi mes collègues. À mes yeux, Sajin Komamura était bien plus qu'un chef de guerre. Il était un mentor, un modèle. Je souhaitais ardemment que tous les shinigamis qui rentraient dans nos rangs fassent en sorte de lui ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je le percevais comme quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant que Testuzaemon Iba, mais plus sage, d'aussi exigeant que Kaname Tōsen, mais moins austère, d'aussi inspirant que Shūhei Hisagi, mais plus sûr de lui. En somme, Sajin Komamura était un officier que je respectais hautement, pas parce qu'il était capitaine, mais parce qu'il avait ces qualités qui faisaient de lui une personnalité des plus inspirantes.

Je pris place à côté de mon vice-capitaine pour me joindre à la conversation.

« Eh bien Yoshihiro, quelle histoire. Désires-tu du thé ? Me proposa le capitaine au casque de bambou.

\- Volontiers, Komamura-Taichō. Je vous remercie.

Iba servit le fond de liquide qui restait dans la théière dans une délicate porcelaine et me le tendit. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de boisson, mais je n'insistai pas. C'était déjà assez gentil qu'on me le propose.

\- Tetsuzaemon, dis à Sayuri de ramener un peu de thé au jasmin par la même occasion. Sinon, nous allons tous finir par nous déshydrater.

Le vice-capitaine s'inclina et s'éclipsa. Je passai un regard perplexe sur les visages de mes deux supérieurs et sur celui, dissimulé, de l'immense chef de guerre de la septième division.

\- Hikaru, la shinigami en question, Sayuri Megumi, n'est pas au courant de la raison de sa convocation. Nous allons tenter de la prendre la main dans le sac. M'expliqua Shūhei.

Je lui fis entendre que je comprenais et que je me tiendrais coite tant que je ne serais pas spécifiquement invitée à parler. Une conversation désinvolte à propos du transfert d'officiers entre divisions reprit. Le capitaine Tōsen déplorait le départ de son troisième lieutenant survenu six mois plus tôt, mais était assez satisfait du nouveau cinquième siège qui avait été incorporé au sein de notre division juste après ma montée en grade. Il fallait dire qu'on avait rarement vu plus professionnel que Hideo Motonobu. Dans une division où nous avions tous l'art et la manière de douter de tout, Motonobu faisait office d'outsider. Il avait l'air d'avoir en permanence un sens de la direction qui le maintenant dans une voie toute tracée. L'homme, taciturne et froid, était d'une efficacité redoutable dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Si une chose devait être faite, quelle que soit la difficulté, il faisait en sorte de remplir sa mission avec rigueur et autodiscipline. Originellement issu de la division du capitaine Shiba, il avait fait un passage de quelques années, après la disparition de celui-ci, au sein de la sixième, avant d'atterrir chez nous. En somme, il ressemblait assez à Yukisada, notre actuel sixième siège, avec qui il s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien.

La conversation fut interrompue une poignée de minutes plus tard. Tetsuzaemon devançait une petite silhouette qui apportait un plateau garni d'une théière en lourde fonte et des kakis séchés. Ça, me dis-je, c'était la spécialité du capitaine Ichimaru. Quand l'envie lui en prenait, il se mettait à distribuer ces fruits un peu partout dans le gotei. Même si mon capitaine qualifiait régulièrement les talents culinaires de son homologue de « médiocres » voire de « dangereux », il ne pouvait nier qu'il était difficile de résister à ses kakis quand bien même ils étaient loin du niveau de complexité gustative que mon supérieur mettait dans le moindre de ses plats. Sans laisser paraître mon intérêt pour la jeune recrue, je la décrivis brièvement. Elle était encore toute contusionnée sur les avant-bras et, surtout, au visage.

Iba reprit sa place à côté de son capitaine et Sayuri resta stoïque, à l'entrée de la pièce. Un profond mal-être était perceptible.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander, Capitaine ?

\- Mais que diable t'est-il arrivé, Megumi ? s'exclama Komamura, feignant la surprise.

\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec… Euh… Pardonnez-moi Capitaine ! Je ne voulais pas me battre, mais ils m'ont prise à parti je… Elle laissa son explication en suspens quand elle posa les yeux sur moi et me reconnut.

Elle posa précipitamment le plateau sur la table et recula, comme si elle avait peur que le chef de guerre lui saute à la gorge. En dépit de son impressionnante carrure, le capitaine Komamura était la personne la plus douce que je connaissais. C'était le genre de shinigami que j'imaginais très mal se laisser dépasser par un accès de colère.

\- Megumi, tu es dans un état épouvantable. Je sais qu'il peut être difficile de s'intégrer, a fortiori dans une division aussi martiale que la nôtre. Mais je ne saurais tolérer mes hommes se battent comme des bêtes sauvages. En as-tu fait part à ton officier référent ?

\- Non. Non, Capitaine.

\- Tu aurais dû. Tout comme il serait déplacé de ma part de ne pas tenter de faire quoi que ce soit pour résoudre ce problème. Le dialogue est un moyen qui permet de résoudre n'importe quel différend dans la plupart des cas. Tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine Tōsen ?

\- Oui, oui, bien évidemment. Tu connais mon avis sur la question.

Son attitude se fit soudainement si maladroite que je trouvai cela charmant. Notre indescriptible capitaine était toujours si sérieux que, quand nous le voyions ainsi gêné, nous ne pouvions nous retenir de sourire. Il fallait dire que mon supérieur m'avait réservé un accueil tout sauf chaleureux et que notre mutuelle incapacité à communiquer nous avait fait mettre des mois à résoudre notre problème alors qu'un bon dialogue nous aurait fait gagner bien du temps et nous aurait permis de nous épargner bien des tracas.

\- Alors, je t'écoute, jeune fille. Gronda presque Komamura.

\- Capitaine Komamura ! N'est-il pas un peu malvenu que je vous parle de cela maintenant ? Je ne voudrais pas me répandre devant vos invités !

Elle avait reculé d'un pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle était terrifiée et tripotait nerveusement sa ceinture. Encore un mot pressant de la part de son responsable et elle allait probablement se transformer en amas de particules spirituelles élémentaires.

\- Absolument pas. Répondit l'immense shinigami avec fermeté.

Elle inspira et se lança dans sa narration avec une voix monocorde. Nous étions tous contraints de tendre l'oreille si nous voulions saisir ses paroles.

\- Je finissais ma garde, j'avais dans l'intention d'aller rendre visite à mon amie qui est dans la cinquième division, quand j'ai bousculé un groupe d'hommes. Je me suis excusée, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, je ne voulais pas me battre, je… Je n'ai fait que me défendre, je vous assure !

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Où était-ce ?

\- À l'Est du cordon Nord. Je m'apprêtais à quitter le secteur, ma garde venait de finir.

\- Et tu n'as pas répliqué ? Tu n'as pas essayé de te défendre ?

\- Je n'étais pas armée et puis j'étais seule et ils étaient trois alors… J'ai bien essayé de fuir, mais ils m'ont encerclée. Je n'ai blessé personne, Capitaine Komamura.

\- Tu mens, Sayuri Megumi. Intervint mon capitaine.

Ce n'était ni une hypothèse ni un coup de poker. Kaname Tōsen était absolument sûr de ce qu'il disait. En effet, je n'avais pas fait le lien immédiatement, mais la raison qui l'avait poussé à délivrer ce verdict me percuta l'esprit. Shūhei avait également compris puisque je vis le coin de ses lèvres se soulever en un léger sourire. Pourtant, jusque-là, sa description des évènements était cohérente avec ce que j'avais vu. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Je ne mens pas, pourquoi le ferais-je, Capitaine Tōsen ?

\- Il y a mille et une raisons qui peuvent pousser une personne à se parjurer. Délicatesse, manipulation, timidité, fierté, colère ou même culpabilité…

J'avais beau être temporairement incapable de percevoir l'énergie spirituelle avec finesse, Megumi était complètement prise au piège. Je le voyais dans son langage corporel, je l'entendais à sa respiration tremblante.

\- Quelque chose n'est pas cohérent dans tes dires. Tu nous as dit finir ta ronde et te rendre chez ton amie qui se trouve dans la zone dédiée à la division du capitaine Aizen. Tu te trouvais bien à l'extrémité Est du corridor interne. Tout ceci est-il exact ? résuma mon capitaine.

\- Oui, oui. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

\- Pourquoi mens-tu sur le fait que tu étais armée ? Tu avais forcément ton zanpakutō sur toi !

Échec et mat. Me dis-je. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle.

\- Je ne l'avais pas ! Si ! Si je l'avais ! Mais je n'ai blessé personne ! cria-t-elle avant de couvrir sa bouche avec ses mains contusionnées. Elle avait complètement perdu les pédales.

\- Bon, Megumi… S'énerva ostensiblement mon capitaine.

\- Capitaine Tōsen. Coupa son ami.

\- Tu as raison, je te présente mes excuses. Elle a à répondre de cela devant toi. Admit mon supérieur.

\- Sayuri… Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Alors, tu étais armée ou non ?

\- J'étais armée, mais je n'ai voulu blesser personne, je ne voulais pas me battre.

\- Faux. Objectai-je. Tu n'étais pas armée quand je suis intervenue. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée et qui ai mis en déroute tes agresseurs. Je rejoins ton capitaine. Quelle que soit la nature de ton problème, le dialogue peut le régler. Je sais d'expérience que garder ce genre de choses pour toi ne mène à rien si ce n'est à de grandes angoisses.

Mon capitaine comprit tout de suite à qui je faisais allusion quand je racontais cette anecdote. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me demander pardon une fois de plus. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, cela faisait bien longtemps que je lui avais pardonné. Même s'il ne pouvait me voir, je lui souris.

\- On… Ils m'ont pris mon zanpakutō.

La jeune pousse s'effondra sur place, ses mains tremblantes couvrant son visage. C'était par miracle qu'elle tenait encore sur ses jambes.

\- Quoi ? tempêta le capitaine Komamura.

\- Je me suis battue, c'est vrai, mais ils étaient trois et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils m'ont désarmée et l'un d'entre eux a pris mon zanpakutō.

\- C'est très grave. Megumi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir, moi ou l'un de tes officiers référents ? Nous parlons d'autre chose que d'une simple dispute !

La voix de l'immense capitaine se faisait la moins agressive possible, mais il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il luttait contre la colère.

\- J'avais peur, Capitaine Komamura. J'avais peur ! Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes ! Tout comme ces personnes !

Lorsque la jeune shinigami prononça ces paroles, Shūhei et moi nous regardâmes pensifs. C'était exactement le genre de réaction que j'aurais pu avoir dans une telle situation quelques années plus tôt. Lui-même savait que c'était aussi dans sa nature à lui de se replier sur lui-même quand il était confronté à ce genre de situation. Le capitaine Tōsen l'avait guidé dans ce travail qu'il fit sur lui, tout comme Shūhei l'avait fait pour moi.

\- C'est parce que tu avais peur de la réaction du capitaine Komamura, que tu as fui quand je me suis évanouie à l'entrée de la quatrième division ? demandai-je.

Elle fit rapidement mine de ne pas comprendre ce dont je parlais.

\- Je sais que tu m'as reconnue… Ajoutai-je alors.

C'était étrange. Elle était certes jeune et inexpérimentée, mais elle réagissait vraiment de manière puérile.

\- Oui. J'avais peur du regard de mes supérieurs, mais aussi du capitaine de la quatrième division.

\- Tu as laissé Yoshihiro gisante, sans même donner l'alerte ! Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de tes actes ? Elle aurait pu mourir, Megumi. La réprimanda mon capitaine.

Contrairement à son ami, il n'essayait même plus de cacher son exaspération. Il était vraiment furieux. C'était même la première fois que j'entendais mon supérieur élever la voix à ce point. Le froncement de sourcils de mon vice-capitaine confirmait que c'était une situation assez exceptionnelle.

\- Kaname ! Cette jeune fille est ma subordonnée, pas la tienne ! C'est à moi de lui faire comprendre ceci.

C'était la seconde fois que le capitaine de la septième division rappelait le mien à l'ordre. Il en était même arrivé à l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, surtout devant ses subalternes.

\- Accepte mes excuses. Mais c'est l'un de mes hommes qui aurait pu y rester. Toujours est-il que Yoshihiro, Hisagi et moi connaissons l'identité de l'un des trois agresseurs. C'est lui qui est parvenu à empoisonner Yoshihiro. J'imagine que c'est lui qui a volé l'arme et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est parvenu à utiliser le pouvoir du zanpakutō de Megumi.

\- Un zanpakutō de la forme d'un tantō, garde oblongue et poignée rose ? Par ailleurs, j'aurais dû m'en douter, quand j'ai vu ce zanpakutō délicat entre les mains de cette abominable personne, cela m'a interpellée.

La jeune recrue approuva, cachant des mains derrière son dos.

\- Megumi, peux-tu nous laisser ? Retourne dans ton baraquement et n'en sors sous aucun prétexte sauf ordre contraire émanant de moi ou de mes supérieurs. Tu es consignée tant que tout ceci n'a pas été élucidé.

\- Bien, Capitaine.

Elle prit congé, partagée entre soulagement d'enfin pouvoir quitter cette pièce et peur d'être sévèrement sanctionnée pour son comportement des plus étranges. La salle de briefing tomba dans un silence et une immobilité un peu gênante que le chef de guerre de la division aux iris brisa en poussant un redoutable soupir. Même le discipliné Sajin Komamura pouvait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs apparemment.

\- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? s'enquit l'officier supérieur de la septième.

\- Un certain Tetsumaru Senriki. Je me suis renseigné et il est incorporé dans les rangs de la douzième division. Je dois passer voir Kurotsuchi demain. Je n'ai pas pu le rencontrer plus tôt puisqu'il est « au beau milieu d'une expérience qui devrait probablement révolutionner notre compréhension de je-ne-sais-plus-précisément-quoi ». Livra mon capitaine.

\- Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus aujourd'hui. Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner.

\- Bien entendu. Yoshihiro, Hisagi, venez aussi. Je pense également qu'il serait utile que Megumi nous rejoigne. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi aura peut-être des questions à lui poser. »


	3. Chapitre 3: Les voleurs de zanpakutōs

**Chapitre 3 : Les voleurs de zanpakutōs**

Nous rentrâmes tous les trois à la neuvième division dans le silence. Celui-ci n'était brisé que pas le son de nos pas sur le sol et les salutations des shinigamis sentinelles qui nous voyaient passer. Alors que nous laissions notre capitaine prendre un peu d'avance, Shūhei se tourna vers moi avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quelle séquence émotion avec elle tout à l'heure… Le dialogue peut tout résoudre, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de parler… C'était mignon et COM-PLE-TE-MENT hypocrite venant de toi. Dans la famille — je garde intégralement tout ce que je peux ressentir pour moi — Tōsen-Taichō est le papa et toi la fille ! Non, plus sérieusement, c'était hyper touchant. Tu grandis, Hikaru.

\- Pff, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Et pour ta gouverne, dans le genre, tu te poses là aussi ! Me défendis-je.

En effet, mon cher vice-capitaine, quand bien même il fut à la fois mon modèle et une personne que j'estimais au plus haut point, était quelqu'un de très complexe. Tantôt aussi confiant qu'on puisse l'être dans la voie que nous avions choisie, tantôt aussi effrayé qu'un enfant par son propre pouvoir, il était souvent difficile de ne pas l'imaginer marchant métaphoriquement sur une corde tendue au-dessus d'un abîme. Il évoluait avec l'aisance d'un funambule, tout en priant pour ne pas tomber dans les tréfonds de ténèbres insondables. En fait, il était aisé de sentir que Shūhei Hisagi réprimait une part sombre et tourmentée qu'il n'était disposé à montrer à quiconque. Quiconque, sauf son mentor et supérieur direct.

\- Je vous ai entendus. Déclara mon capitaine avec désinvolture.

Il ne se retourna même pas. De toute façon, même si j'avais pu voir son visage ou sentir son énergie spirituelle comme j'étais d'ordinaire capable de le faire, il n'aurait rien laissé paraître. Je ne savais pas du tout comment traiter cette information. Kaname Tōsen était à la fois ce soldat insondable et cet homme capable d'exprimer mille et une émotions au travers de sa cuisine ou même de ses conseils.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Capitaine Tōsen, si je vous ai blessé.

\- Yoshihiro, tu as un peu plus le sens de l'humour quand tu sors avec Hisagi, il me semble. Il n'empêche que ce que le capitaine Komamura et toi avez soulevé est pertinent. Quant à toi Hisagi, je te félicite pour ton calme olympien. J'avoue que même moi j'ai eu du mal à garder le mien.

\- Merci Capitaine. »

J'effectuai mes tâches du jour avec concentration, mais mon esprit était quand même tourné vers ces histoires de zanpakutōs volés. Les capitaines Tōsen et Komamura avaient raison. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il y avait forcément un élément que nous devions négliger. Comment cet homme avait-il pu parvenir à libérer le pouvoir d'une arme qui ne lui appartenait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il appelé le zanpakutō de Sayuri « Doku » alors que le rapport du capitaine Unohana mentionnait Hanabisuishō ? Tout ceci était parfaitement illogique. L'expérience et les recherches que j'avais pu mener des années auparavant m'avaient appris que dans certains rares cas, un esprit de zanpakutō pouvait accepter de forger un lien avec un nouveau shinigami quand son prédécesseur ne pouvait plus honorer son pacte. C'était cette règle qui avait permis l'existence d'armes dynastiques dans les familles nobles ou à mon capitaine de brandir Suzumushi, arme qui appartint jadis à une amie très proche et dont il poursuivait la mission. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais rien lu qui puisse expliquer qu'un aléatoire shinigami puisse libérer le pouvoir de la lame d'un autre tandis que celui-ci lui faisait face.

Ces multiples interrogations me tirent éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à sept heures trente pétantes devant la porte-Sud de notre division. Lorsque je me présentai au lieu de rencontre, j'observerai d'un air circonspect la gracile silhouette vêtue de noir qui patientait à quelques mètres de la double porte que les sentinelles avaient ouverte depuis une heure. Sayuri Megumi était déjà là, avec ce même air terrifié qu'elle nous avait servi la veille. Nous avions beaucoup d'avance alors je décidai d'engager quelque conversation avec elle. C'était l'occasion de mieux cerner son tempérament et, pourquoi pas, glaner quelques informations qu'elle aurait, par mégarde, négligé de nous donner. Elle avait le visage livide et les yeux gonflés. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me rappelait un peu ma propre expérience quand j'étais arrivée pour prendre mes fonctions dans la neuvième division.

J'approchai.

« Bonjour, Megumi-san. La saluai-je.

Elle s'était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne m'avait même pas perçue avant que je lui adresse la parole.

\- Oh bonjour… Euh…

\- Hikaru. Hikaru Yoshihiro. Tu es très en avance.

\- Je… Je pourrais vous poser une question, Yoshihiro-dono ? Me demanda la jeune recrue en tripotant le nœud de sa ceinture.

Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait finir avec son hakama aux chevilles

\- Bien sûr. Je t'en prie. L'invitai-je en prenant la voix la plus maternelle possible.

D'ordinaire, c'était moi qui cherchais désespérément conseil auprès de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Même si j'avais été formatrice auprès des réguliers qui préparaient les examens d'officier, mon mentorat s'était strictement borné à des aspects purement professionnels. Quelque chose me disait que sa demande s'articulerait davantage sur quelque chose de personnel.

\- Voilà, en fait, c'est à propos de mon capitaine. Comme vous avez l'air de bien le connaître… Je me demandais si… Euh… Tergiversa-t-elle.

\- N'aie pas peur de me poser ta question. Tu peux être sûre que cela restera entre nous. Souris-je.

\- En fait… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis une femme ou si c'est à cause de mes ambitions professionnelles…

Je me retins de sourire davantage. Moi aussi, quelques années plus tôt, je m'étais imaginé cela. Au final, tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu. Que Megumi puisse penser que quelqu'un comme le capitaine Komamura la méprise pour ce genre de raisons m'était inconcevable.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes. Ton capitaine est l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus. Mais il est dans sa nature de, comment dire, de ne pas communiquer beaucoup avec son entourage. Je suis quasiment certaine que la seule personne à qui il se confie vraiment est mon capitaine. Mais mets-toi bien en tête que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux lui en parler. Il va tout faire pour t'aider. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ? De vous adapter. Je l'ai bien compris, hier. Et mon frère m'a parlé de vous.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Oui, il est officier dans votre division. Il est venu me voir cette nuit. Quand je vous ai décrite, il vous a immédiatement reconnue. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, vous et le capitaine Tōsen, ça a été compliqué. Il a dit que vous étiez restée très distante avec tout le monde dans votre division.

\- Tenshi Megumi, le neuvième siège. Évidemment, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement.

Je me promis d'avoir une petite discussion avec celui-ci. Tenshi était un bon officier qui avait travaillé très dur pour monter dans les échelons. Mais c'était aussi une commère de premier ordre et qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait raconté comme élucubrations fantasmées à sa petite sœur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le capitaine Komamura. Je comprends ton état d'esprit, mais tout le monde a du mal au début. C'est normal. En plus, tu es une des rares femmes de ta division. Tu verras, avec le temps, tu te feras des amis. Des gens sur qui tu peux vraiment compter.

\- Oh, ça… Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais pas si je veux m'attacher avant de rejoindre l'Onmitsukidō. Je suis en formation, mais, en même temps, je fus incorporée à la septième division dans les corps d'action tactique.

Le corps d'action tactique de la septième division était actuellement sous la responsabilité de Botanmaru Asagorō, un bon ami à moi. C'était souvent à eux que nous avions affaire quand nos deux divisions avaient à travailler ensemble. Comme j'étais en charge des transmissions stratégiques au sein de la sécurité intérieure, j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter ses hommes. Botanmaru pouvait se montrer un peu brutal, mais c'était une vraie perle. Je ne doutais pas que la jeune Sayuri Megumi s'adapte vite.

\- Les forces spéciales ? Vraiment ? intervint une voix masculine que je reconnus derrière mon dos.

Comme ma perception de la pression spirituelle était encore partie sucrer les fraises, je me faisais surprendre en permanence, ce qui était très horripilant. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point je m'étais habituée à me servir de ce sens avant que celui-ci soit endommagé. Évidemment, Shūhei, avec sa propension à me chambrer, n'avait pas perdu un instant pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

\- Vice-capitaine Hisagi ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas cool du tout d'écouter les conversations des autres en masquant sa pression spirituelle ! Et je déteste qu'on me surprenne comme ça ! C'était amusant les 3 premières minutes, mais maintenant je te demanderai, si tu veux bien, un peu de maturité, s'il te plaît. Fis-je mine de m'agacer.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'allonger, Hikaru ? Je crois que tu nous refais une grave crise de CTA.

\- De CTA, Vice-Capitaine Hisagi ? S'informa la jeune pousse comme si elle craignait qu'il s'agisse d'une maladie grave.

\- Une Capitaine-Tōsen-Attitude. Du pur Hikaru. Tu vois, c'est quand elle fait cette tête-là. Elle te juge en silence. Justifia-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de fourreau de Suzumushi dans les lombaires.

Je pouffai légèrement comme une enfant. Il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Notre capitaine était arrivé dans son dos en réduisant son reiatsu au possible. Comme il était arrivé face à moi je l'avais vu venir, mais pas Shūhei.

\- Bonjour, Yoshihiro, Hisagi, Megumi. Nous salua l'officier principal de notre division, en passant son arme à sa ceinture.

Nous le saluâmes en retour à l'unisson.

\- Le capitaine Komamura n'est pas encore là ?

\- Je suis là, Capitaine Tōsen. Décidément, tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qu'était la ponctualité. Il est sept heures vingt-cinq, je ne suis pas en retard. »

Nous traversâmes rapidement l'allée intérieure de notre division et ne nous arrêtâmes que pour permettre à mon capitaine de déposer son zanpakutō dans l'armurerie dédiée à cet effet. Les locaux de la neuvième et de la quatrième division, que nous longeâmes pour nous rendre dans la section dédiée au département du développement technique, étaient encore assez peu animés. Pendant notre petite marche, le capitaine Komamura réprimanda très sévèrement Sayuri pour avoir quitté le QG de sa division sans permission. En effet, il avait retourné la moitié de ses casernes pour la retrouver. Je compris alors pourquoi, lui qui avait, autant que mon capitaine, l'habitude de venir une demi-heure à l'avance aux rendez-vous, était arrivé pile à l'heure. Sayuri chercha vainement le réconfort dans mon regard. Malheureusement, elle avait enfreint les ordres donnés par son supérieur, et ce sans bonne raison derrière. Elle avait totalement tort.

J'étais déjà venue dans les alentours avec pour l'objectif de récupérer ou transmettre des rapports tactiques aux officiers de la division du capitaine Kurotsuchi, mais je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans les entrailles du bureau général des recherches.

Cette immense structure contenait, d'après Shūhei, une base de données sur la Soul Society aussi importante que dix grandes bibliothèques. Celle-ci était supposée traiter de toutes les informations technologiques sensibles qui ne pouvaient être stockées dans la bibliothèque générale. Ce bureau, créé par le prédécesseur de l'actuel capitaine, un certain Kisuke Urahara, avait vu naître en son sein toute une palanquée d'innovations. Des corps d'emprunt de dernière génération aux mod souls en passant par des accessoires ou matériaux techniques, il n'y avait pas un domaine qui n'intéressait pas les collaborateurs de l'étrange capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Même sa vice-capitaine, Nemu, avait la réputation d'être une sorte de forme ultime d'âme artificielle combinée à un regai dernier cri. Alors que tous poursuivaient leur route sans avoir l'air de prêter une grande attention aux bidules et autres machins qui nous entouraient quand nous pénétrâmes dans les circonvolutions du laboratoire principal, je fis voyager mon regard un peu partout. Cette atmosphère était à la fois fascinante et dérangeante. Il y régnait également une importante pression spirituelle.

Nous fûmes accueillis devant l'énorme porte blindée de la capitainerie par ladite Nemu.

« Veuillez attendre ici, Maître Mayuri ne va pas tarder. Nous indiqua-t-elle.

En effet, le capitaine en question arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'avais jamais rencontré le chef de la douzième division, mais je le reconnus à son haori. Il avait l'apparence la plus surprenante que j'aie jamais vue. Il avait à peine forme humaine. Son visage était peint en noir et blanc faisant ressortir ses deux iris jaunes. Il semblait presque figé dans une étrange moue, si bien que j'avais du mal à dire s'il s'agissait d'un masque ou de son apparence véritable. Un couvre-chef impressionnant et rigide le chapeautait. Même si ma perception du reiatsu était à l'Ouest, je pouvais nettement percevoir la puissance de son énergie spirituelle. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour la contenir. Ainsi entourée de trois si puissants guerriers, j'avais l'impression que l'air nous entourant pesait très lourd. La pauvre Sayuri était encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Voyons Nemu, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas fait entrer ? Quel sérieux manque d'initiative… Enfin, entrez, entrez chers invités. Ne faites pas attention au bazar.

\- Kurotsuchi, j'ose espérer que tu as confisqué le zanpakutō de cet homme dont je t'ai parlé cette nuit. L'agressa quasiment le capitaine Komamura.

\- Eh bien, justement, à ce propos… Commença l'extravagant officier en faisant la balance avec ses mains.

Je remarquai alors qu'il possédait un ongle, bleu, long de plus d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ça ne devait pas être très pratique…

\- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Non, non. En fait, cet homme Tetsu-truc Senri-machin, a bien été intégré dans nos rangs, mais seulement officiellement. Il ne s'est jamais présenté à la caserne.

\- Quoi ? Et tu ne l'as pas signalé ? tempêta l'immense capitaine de la septième division.

\- C'est que… Je pratiquais une expérience si passionnante que je ne suis pas sorti une seule fois du labo depuis plus de deux semaines. Les seuls contacts que j'ai eus depuis sont cette bécasse de Nemu et le Capitaine Unohana. C'était il y a deux jours. Elle m'a demandé de créer un antidote pour un zanpakutō empoisonné que j'avais reçu plus tôt.

\- Ton intérêt pour la science est louable, mais tu viens de faire une faute grave. À cause de ta négligence, nous avons un voleur de zanpakutōs dans la nature.

\- Hé bien c'est exact. On ne peut rien te cacher, Tōsen. Admit le scientifique en posant un regard d'un grand mépris sur mon supérieur.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas d'idée sur ce qui aurait pu expliquer que cet homme a pu prendre possession d'une arme qui n'est pas à lui ? ajouta le shinigami aveugle sur un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher collègue.

\- Tu sais comment il a fait ? intervint le capitaine Komamura.

\- Pas exactement, mais… Bref, depuis un an environ, je travaille sur la relation zanpakutō-âme. J'ai réussi, très récemment à faire une découverte qui va révolutionner la science.

\- Tu t'emportes, Kurotsuchi.

\- C'est toi qui n'es pas capable de reconnaître l'ampleur de mon génie. Normal, personne ne le peut. Toujours est-il que j'ai réussi à développer une substance qui pourrait permettre d'asservir plus facilement un esprit. En effet, elle force un zanpakutō à se soumettre à notre volonté, si vous préférez.

J'étais abasourdie. Non seulement par la portée qu'une telle invention pourrait avoir, mais également par les interrogations éthiques qui ne semblaient pas obnubiler l'étrange capitaine pour un kan. La relation que Tamashī no Kagami et moi partagions était basée sur la confiance, sur une forme de symbiose. C'était comme ça chez tout le monde. Nos âmes étaient connectées, semblables et différentes. Complémentaires en somme. À mes yeux, l'idée qu'une substance puisse permettre d'outrepasser ce lien étroit était monstrueuse, criminelle.

\- Tetsumaru pourrait-il avoir fait la même découverte que toi ? Ou pourrait-il t'avoir volé le concept ? suggéra mon capitaine.

J'avais beau ne pas pouvoir lire son énergie spirituelle, il avait l'air choqué. Les recherches de Kurotsuchi devaient le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

\- En fait, maintenant que vous l'évoquez, il me manque quelques millilitres de cette décoction. C'est certainement cette idiote de Nemu qui a mal refermé la fiole. Il est inconcevable que le voleur de zanpakutō puisse en être à l'origine. Assura le chercheur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? ironisa mon capitaine.

\- La fiole est dans l'enceinte de ma chambre forte personnelle. Mais je suis sûr que c'est la faute de Nemu.

\- Kurotsuchi, je te suggère de trouver le moyen de retrouver Senriki et ses deux comparses. Et j'ose aussi espérer que tu possèdes une substance capable de briser ce lien de soumission créé par ton poison. Ajouta le capitaine Komamura.

\- Je travaille actuellement sur un antidote, malheureusement, il semblerait que seul le lien entre l'âme et le zanpakutō soit en mesure de rompre le charme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Alors, explique-nous. Que doit faire Megumi ? Et que devons-nous faire pour éviter que ce produit ne s'attaque à nos propres armes ?

\- Eh bien, cette petite merveille de savoir est fonction du niveau spirituel de l'utilisateur. Elle se nourrit de la pression spirituelle pour prendre de la puissance. En d'autres termes, vous, capitaines, vice-capitaines et officiers supérieurs, demeurez insensibles à cette substance aux vues des capacités de ces loustics.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, je crois que mon capitaine ne parle pas uniquement pour nous. Que faire pour les shinigamis ordinaires, ils vont se faire voler ! répliqua Shūhei, en réponse à l'égoïsme de Kurotsuchi.

\- Seule la découverte de leurs motivations peut nous aider. Mais c'est votre problème à vous, la sécurité intérieure. Moi, je vais reprendre mes recherches. »

Nous prîmes congé du capitaine de la douzième division avant que l'un des deux autres chefs de division ne l'encastre dans un mur. J'étais extrêmement préoccupée. Quelles pouvaient bien être les motivations des voleurs de zanpakutōs ? À première vue, je pouvais comprendre que le poison de Hanabisuishō puisse s'avérer utile, mais pas contre des shinigamis. Il était de notoriété commune que les armes de ce type étaient étudiées et que des antidotes étaient vite préparés quand ceux-ci étaient enregistrés. Combien de lames avaient déjà été volées ? Nos propres katanas étaient-ils en sécurité, comme l'affirmait le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Il nous fallait absolument faire toute la lumière sur ces évènements. La problématique dépassait désormais ma personne ou Sayuri Megumi. Cela dépassait même la juridiction de nos divisions respectives. J'imaginai que mon capitaine ou son ami de la septième allaient demander audience auprès du commandant Yamamoto.

Nous rentrâmes dans nos locaux quand la jeune recrue et son supérieur continuèrent leur route vers leurs propres pénates. Les regardant s'éloigner, je la vis échanger quelques mots avec le chef de guerre. C'était bien. Ils parlaient.

Comme je devais m'entraîner avec les autres lieutenants haut-gradés de ma division, je me rendis directement dans la caserne qui abritait l'armurerie tandis que Shūhei et le capitaine Tōsen entrèrent dans l'enceinte du département d'édition du Journal du Seireitei. Je le laissai me déborder et je bifurquai dans les entrailles du sous-sol du baraquement. Je n'étais pas très motivée. J'aurais préféré faire quelques recherches plutôt que de réprimer ma frustration en croisant le fer avec Murazaki et mes autres collègues.

Je saluai la sentinelle de garde qui m'ouvrit le local où j'avais entreposé Tamashī no Kagami sur son râtelier attitré. Dès que la barrière de kidō fut levée, je pénétrai dans la pièce. Je levai la protection individuelle qui était liée à mon empreinte spirituelle et m'apprêtai à empoigner l'arme. C'est alors que je vis uniquement le fourreau reposant sur le support… Vide.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de la sentinelle, un régulier qui était déjà là bien avant moi. Un type sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandai-je avec l'intonation agressive de la fille qui était prise de terreur.

Je brandis mon fourreau comme un trophée.

\- Votre zanpakutō n'est pas à sa place ? m'interrogea la sentinelle en reculant d'un pas.

\- Vous le voyez comme moi, non ?

\- Je vous assure que personne n'est entré ici durant mon quart, Yoshihiro-dono !

Je soupirai, luttant contre la vague de peur qui s'était immédiatement emparée de moi. Il était temps d'être un peu plus professionnelle. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle.

\- Pardonnez mon manque de sang-froid. C'était une réaction idiote de ma part. C'est juste… Que nous avons un gros, un très gros problème. M'excusai-je en baissant l'étui.

Il me fit signe que c'était déjà oublié.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr que personne n'est venu ? Même quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas laissé entrer ?

\- Oui. Oui Yoshihiro-dono, j'en suis certain.

\- Qui était de garde avant vous ? demandai-je, crispée comme un crabe autour de tout ce qui restait de Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Euh… C'était, c'était mon supérieur. L'officier responsable de la sécurité de la division. Tenshi-san.

\- Megumi ? Non… C'est pire que je le pensais ! m'exclamai-je.

Je laissai tout en plan, me hâtant de rejoindre le bureau de mon vice-capitaine dans la maison d'édition. Débarquant comme une tempête dans les couloirs du département, je ne pris même pas la peine de saluer les personnes qui y travaillaient et que je dérangeai en courant dramatiquement jusqu'au premier étage.

\- Vice-Capitaine Hisagi ! On a un problème ! Laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plaît ! Implorai-je devant le regard médusé des deux shinigamis journalistes qui passaient par là.

\- Entre Hikaru. Sa voix, particulièrement calme me fit baisser d'un ton.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce encombrée en portant le fourreau devant moi pour qu'il soit bien en évidence. Il comprit immédiatement.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que… commença Shūhei.

\- Ils ont Tamashī no Kagami ! Ils ont volé Tamashī no Kagami ! M'effondrai-je.

Ce fut la main de mon capitaine qui se pressa sur mon épaule. Comme il était arrivé dans mon dos et que j'étais complètement absorbée par cette catastrophe, je ne l'avais pas senti venir. Pourtant, la sensation de ses doigts contre mon shihakushō m'intima de me calmer. C'était comme quand j'avais paniqué lors d'une mission quelques mois après mon entrée dans la neuvième division. Il avait gardé son calme et avait su me le transmettre.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était Megumi qui était de garde ce matin. Il était en poste quand j'y ai déposé Suzumushi. Hisagi, va vérifier qu'aucune autre arme n'a été volée. Yoshihiro, rends-toi immédiatement à la septième division et informe le capitaine Komamura et le vice-capitaine Iba de ces évènements. Je vais demander l'avancement de l'audience avec le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'on réponde pour quitter la salle en trombe. Il était passé d'en colère à complètement furieux. Même si sa sempiternelle voix apaisée n'avait pas changé, je pouvais ressentir toute son ire dans la façon dont il marchait.


	4. Chapitre 4: La première division

**Chapitre 4 : Les ordres de la première division**

Une demi-journée plus tard, je tournai en rond tandis que tous les capitaines avaient été convoqués par leur supérieur. Shūhei et son homologue de la septième vinrent à ma rencontre en début de soirée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me proposent un verre pour me détendre, quelque chose qu'ils avaient tendance à faire régulièrement avec leurs amis officiers, mais je me trompais. J'étais invitée à assister à la deuxième partie de la réunion des capitaines en tant que témoin. C'était également le cas de Shūhei. Iba, lui, devait allait amener Sayuri devant les treize chefs de guerre. Elle n'allait pas être jugée, cette tâche incombant exclusivement au Central 46, mais il était du devoir des capitaines de disposer d'elle en attendant qu'elle le soit. Je me doutais que cette pauvre fille serait incarcérée provisoirement dans la deuxième division ou dans la geôle de haute sécurité de la septième.

Je me rendais régulièrement dans la périphérie de la première division pour mes activités de transmissions d'informations, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais le centre névralgique des locaux du capitaine commandant Yamamoto. Commençant à ressentir la pression spirituelle avec davantage de finesse, je remerciais grandement les équipes de l'hôpital général pour cela, je pouvais percevoir tous ces reiatsus aux natures variées s'échapper de la grande salle de réunion. Même la grande porte qui y menait me faisait me sentir plus petite qu'un mulot.

Sayuri Megumi était déjà là, accompagnée de deux membres de l'Onmitsukidō. Décidément, personne ne prenait plus cette affaire à la légère. Iba la rejoignit, mais mon vice-capitaine et moi restâmes en arrière. Ce qu'ils allaient échanger ne nous regardait pas. La jeune recrue avait l'air encore plus désincarnée que quand nous l'avions piégée chez le capitaine Komamura. Elle, qui n'était déjà pas bien grande, semblait à peine plus solide qu'une brindille, et son air désespéré me rappelait un peu celui du shinigami guérisseur Yamada.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le second lieutenant de la septième division nous invita à le rejoindre.

« Le principal, c'est que nous retrouvions ces armes volées. Si tu as caché quoi que ce soit, il faut nous le dire. Expliquait Tetsuzaemon.

Sayuri pleura de plus belle, cachant ses yeux gonflés dans ses mains.

\- Je ne sais rien. Si seulement ! Si seulement ! Répéta-t-elle.

\- Megumi, ton supérieur a raison. Personne ne t'en veut, mais tu dois garder la tête froide. Tu as peut-être des indices ? Des choses que tu aurais oubliées ou que tu aurais jugées sans importance ? intervins-je.

\- Sais-tu si d'autres zanpakutōs ont été volés ? Ou si nous avons retrouvé ton frère ? s'enquit Shūhei.

\- Non, Vice-Capitaine Hisagi. Les membres de la police militaire qui m'ont interrogée m'ont juste posé des questions sur mon frère. Ils ne semblent pas avoir réussi à le localiser. Je… Mon frère… Il s'est mis dans l'embarras à cause de moi… Je suis une misérable, je ne suis pas digne de la confiance que le capitaine m'avait accordée… Et maintenant ils traquent mon frère comme un criminel !

\- Garde ton calme. Les capitaines sont sur le coup et tu peux être certaine qu'ils finiront par retrouver les responsables. Tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. Répondit mon supérieur.

Il ne mentionna pas le nom de son aîné. En effet, l'implication de Tenshi dans cette affaire restait à cerner. On ne pouvait décemment pas promettre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

\- Ils vont retrouver mon frère ! Il ne pourra jamais échapper aux capitaines si toutes les divisions se mettent à sa recherche ! Ils vont lui faire du mal, c'est sûr… Oh, Tenshi, pardonne-moi !

La double porte s'ouvrit avec vacarme. Je fus complètement sidérée quelques secondes par la pression spirituelle qui me submergea. Presque tous les capitaines sortirent de la salle et se dispersèrent. Je n'apercevais cependant ni la haute silhouette du capitaine Komamura, ni les capitaines Soi Fon et Ichimaru. Notre supérieur quitta les capitaines Aizen et Kuchiki avec qui il échangeait quelques mots pour nous rejoindre dans le coin où nous demeurions.

\- Capitaine Tōsen, la réunion est finie ? s'enquit Hisagi.

\- Non, on fait une petite pause d'un quart d'heure. Cela fait des heures que nous débattons. Les nerfs de certains capitaines commencent à lâcher.

Mon capitaine ne mentionna aucun nom, mais je le vis porter son attention sur le dos du chef de la onzième division qui avait l'air de s'énerver sur celui de la douzième.

\- Au risque de m'immiscer dans vos discussions, quelles sont les nouvelles ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- Eh bien, rien de vraiment nouveau, mais on recense une vingtaine de vols d'armes. Toutes ont été signalées dans les quinze derniers jours. Les complices de Tetsumaru Senriki ont été presque formellement identifiés comme Sukakuo et Okkō Senriki. Ils appartiennent théoriquement à la division du capitaine Ichimaru, mais, comme leur frère, ils ne se sont jamais présentés. Ichimaru l'avait signalé, mais personne n'avait encore pris la peine de s'enquérir de ce qui leur était arrivé. La division du capitaine Kuchiki et celle du capitaine Komamura vont prendre le relai pour l'enquête. Nous devrons rester en support pour la transmission des informations sensibles. Et Kurotsuchi a fait une découverte… Il va tout nous expliquer à la reprise. Hisagi et toi êtes invités à assister à la réunion.

Trois divisions étaient sur le coup. Nos propres divisions, la septième et la neuvième, étaient indiquées et déjà concernées. Mais si le commandant Yamamoto avait jugé utile de mobiliser, en plus, les affaires internes, il devait prendre cette menace très au sérieux.

\- Où est le capitaine Komamura ? demanda Hisagi.

\- Il discute avec le capitaine commandant Yamamoto. Je pense que Megumi sera provisoirement enfermée dans la deuxième division. Il semble également que ton zanpakutō, Yoshihiro, soit la seule arme d'officier de haut rang qui ait disparu.

Au fur et à mesure que mon capitaine exposait la situation, Sayuri devenait livide. Finalement, le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division arriva et l'empoigna violemment par le col.

\- Viens avec nous, Sayuri Megumi. Tu es provisoirement incarcérée dans la prison de la deuxième division et soupçonnée de complicité de vol de zanpakutōs.

\- Quoi. Mais que…

\- Ōmaeda ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le capitaine Tō… S'interposa Shūhei et obligeant son homologue à desserrer sa poigne sur le shihakushō de Sayuri.

\- Calme-toi, Hisagi. Vice-Capitaine, d'où tenez-vous ces ordres ? L'interrogea mon supérieur, la voix grave.

\- Du capitaine Soi Fon et du commandant Yamamoto. Gronda la voix puissante du capitaine Komamura.

Il nous rejoignit et se plaça entre Hisagi et Ōmaeda. La jeune recrue le regarda avec la mort dans l'âme.

\- Capitaine ! Je vous jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec ces hommes ! Je suis la victime ! Tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Si tu es vraiment innocente, alors tu n'as rien à craindre, Megumi. Suis le vice-capitaine Ōmaeda sans faire d'histoires. » Ordonna le chef de guerre de la septième division.

Elle ne répondit pas, acceptant son sort. Elle suivit le vice-capitaine, son propre supérieur et les deux membres de l'Onmitsukidō. Les capitaines qui étaient partis prendre l'air commençaient à se masser dans le vestibule. À nouveau, la pression spirituelle du local semblait tout écraser. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Je perçus sans difficulté celles des deux capitaines que je fréquentais régulièrement et je laissai ma propre énergie s'insinuer entre les reiatsus des autres. Je pouvais à peine différencier les natures maîtrisées des pressions des capitaines Ukitake, Unohana, Kuchiki et Aizen tant une autre semblait tout surpasser. Elle était comme une tempête et, pourtant, ce gigantisme semblait contenu, comme une bête en cage. J'ouvris les yeux. C'était celle du capitaine Zaraki. Elle était vraiment très différente de celles que j'avais senties jusque-là. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à supporter cette débauche de pouvoir que les capitaines étaient en mesure de laisser exploser. J'avais notamment vu le capitaine Komamura en action une fois ou deux dans les profondeurs de Rukongai pour abattre des hollows monstrueux. Ça avait été si violent que j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Mais celle de Kenpachi Zaraki était d'une tout autre envergure. Il me faisait froid dans le dos.

Le gong résonna trois fois, signe que la réunion allait reprendre. J'allais assister pour la première fois de ma carrière à un briefing de capitaines et je ne savais pas du tout quel était le protocole qui s'appliquait dans ce cadre. Je suivis donc Shūhei et pris place en silence dans le fond, près de la porte. Après mon capitaine et son ami de la septième, le capitaine Unohana pénétra la première, suivie du capitaine Kuchiki puis des capitaines Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya et Aizen. Tous les autres arrivèrent un instant plus tard, à l'exception du capitaine Ichimaru. Ils se placèrent en deux rangs égaux, de part et d'autre du capitaine commandant Yamamoto. Ce dernier s'avança. Tous étaient immobiles. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à mon vice-capitaine, qu'il ignora.

« La suspecte Sayuri Megumi a été appréhendée par les commandos des forces spéciales du capitaine Soi Fon. Elle se trouve détenue dans ses quartiers. Capitaine Kurotsuchi de la douzième division, vous deviez nous exposer votre fameuse découverte.

\- En effet. Voici le topo. En étudiant ma substance, j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que nous, capitaines et officiers supérieurs, étions à l'abri de son pouvoir. Mais il m'apparaît dorénavant que je m'étais quelque peu…

\- Planté. Coupa le capitaine de la onzième division avec un sourire qui me provoqua un frisson.

L'extravagant chef du département technique laissa passer un sifflement d'exaspération entre ses dents. Ce fut le moment que choisit le capitaine Ichimaru pour rejoindre ses confrères.

\- Désolé pour mon retard, Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto. S'excusa-t-il en conservant un air qui montrait tout le contraire.

\- Alors, Capitaine Ichimaru, vous avez retrouvé ces renégats ? L'interrogea le doyen.

\- Non mon Commandant, nous sommes désolés, mais pas la moindre trace de ces hommes ni de Megumi.

\- Alors, allez vous mettre à votre place et laissez Kurotsuchi continuer son exposé.

Il s'exécuta sans discuter.

\- Certes. Donc, oui, en effet, il semblerait que je me sois un peu trompé, comme l'a si bien souligné le capitaine Zaraki. En fait, mes dernières avancées ont montré que plus le pouvoir spirituel du voleur est important, plus il peut prendre le contrôle d'une arme liée à un shinigami de niveau élevé. Donc, en théorie, il devrait être impossible au quidam moyen de voler et libérer un zanpakutō comme celui du quatrième siège Yoshihiro. Sauf qu'un officier comme le suspect Tenshi Megumi le pourrait, lui. Enfin, ma création est un catalyseur. Il requiert l'utilisation d'un zanpakutō pour être activé. L'esprit du zanpakutō en question est celui qui peut permettre d'asservir la cible. Plus l'esprit est fort, plus la cible est vulnérable. Ergo, si les voleurs parviennent à briser le lien qui existe entre Yoshihiro et Tamashī no Kagami, un zanpakutō suffisamment puissant pour tenter d'enrôler celui d'un troisième siège ou d'un vice-capitaine dont le lien n'est pas très étroit est acquis à leur cause.

Je regardai Shūhei avec inquiétude. Je connaissais la relation qu'il entretenait avec Kazeshini. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une très bonne connexion avec lui. Cela impliquait donc qu'il était en danger.

\- Tu veux dire que ce Megumi serait capable de prendre le contrôle de l'une de nos armes ? s'insurgea le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya.

\- Eh bien, le libérer, oui, c'est possible. Admit Kurotsuchi. Mais je doute sérieusement du fait qu'ils puissent utiliser un Bankai.

\- Quelle joie ! Cela nous enlève une sacrée épine du pied ! ironisa le capitaine Ichimaru.

\- Veuillez cesser ces sarcasmes, Ichimaru ! tempêta Yamamoto. Kurotsuchi, j'espère que vous avez trouvé un moyen de défaire tout ceci. Sinon, vous allez au-devant de graves ennuis. Menaça-t-il.

\- Disons que j'ai, peut-être, une piste. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Tōsen cet après-midi pour en apprendre plus sur la relation que Yoshihiro entretient avec son arme. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle des personnes telles que Megumi, un simple neuvième lieutenant, ont réussi à s'en prendre à Tamashī no Kagami est que cette demoiselle traverse une passe d'introspection importante vis-à-vis d'elle-même et de son zanpakutō. En plus l'asservissement ne pourra tenir sur la durée puisque la substance finira par se désagréger.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ça en langage courant, Kurotsuchi ? lança le capitaine de la onzième division.

\- Ce que veut dire Kurotsuchi, c'est que Yoshihiro est en train de maturer son shikai. Elle médite énormément et s'entretient longuement avec l'esprit de son monde intérieur. Cela entraîne un maître et son arme à renforcer leur symbiose, mais le lien qui les unit peut en être fragilisé, car ils sont amenés à se poser des questions importantes sur ce que l'un et l'autre attendent de leur partenaire. C'est absolument essentiel pour tirer le meilleur parti de soi-même et pour atteindre un niveau permettant d'envisager de matérialiser son esprit dans notre plan et d'atteindre un jour le bankai. Tout le monde sait ça, Zaraki… répliqua mon capitaine.

\- Si elle en est effectivement à cette étape de sa vie comme tu le suggères, Capitaine Tōsen, nous sommes en droit de nous demander si les voleurs savaient quel zanpakutō ils pouvaient voler. C'était un risque énorme de s'en prendre à l'arme d'un quatrième siège pour eux. Ils devaient savoir que cette passe constituait une ouverture pour leurs noirs desseins. Ajouta le capitaine Aizen.

\- En effet. Avaient-ils cette information ? Et si tel est le cas, comment auraient-ils pu se la procurer ? demanda le capitaine de la treizième division.

\- Yoshihiro. Megumi était votre neuvième siège. Était-il au courant de votre situation ? s'enquit le capitaine commandant Yamamoto.

\- Non, mon Commandant. Répondis-je, la voix un peu fluette et la gorge sèche.

\- Qui le savait ?

\- Le capitaine Tōsen, le vice-capitaine Hisagi, le capitaine Komamura et le septième siège Botanmaru Asagorō de la septième division.

\- Se pourrait-il que vous l'ayez mentionné à Tenshi Megumi, Vice-Capitaine Hisagi ?

\- Absolument pas. Je n'ai discuté de cette information qu'avec le capitaine Tōsen.

\- Et cet Asagorō ? Capitaine Komamura ?

\- C'est un homme de confiance. Il n'aura rien dit. Il est parfaitement au courant de la sensibilité d'une telle information. Conforta l'immense capitaine casqué.

\- Très bien. Il m'apparaît nécessaire de mettre en place des mesures drastiques. Que chaque capitaine se renseigne sur les circonstances des vols de chaque zanpakutō de leurs divisions respectives. Je veux également que la neuvième division dresse un rapport synthétisant l'état d'avancement de la relation entre un shinigami et un zanpakutō pour tous les officiers qui dépassent le rang de septième siège. Kurotsuchi, je veux savoir dans les plus brefs délais si maintenant qu'ils possèdent une arme telle que le zanpakutō de Yoshihiro, ils peuvent le soumettre et s'en servir pour voler un zanpakutō de vice-capitaine puis d'un capitaine. Déclara Yamamoto.

\- Euh, Yama-Jii… Pardon de vous interrompre, mais il faut tout de même constater que l'ordre des vols va crescendo. Ne croyez-vous pas que ce sont bel et bien les zanpakutōs de capitaines et de vice-capitaines qui sont les plus susceptibles d'être dérobés et assujettis ? Souleva le capitaine Kyōraku.

\- Certes, certes. Ichimaru, continuez de passer tout le Seireitei au peigne fin. Ne laissez personne entrer ou sortir sans autorisation expresse délivrée par un capitaine. Komamura, joignez-vous à Ichimaru. Mettez autant d'hommes sur le coup que vous le jugez nécessaire. Kuchiki, je vous laisse enquêter sur les frères Senriki ainsi que la famille Megumi. Votre niveau d'accréditation vient d'être relevé d'un niveau. Tôsen, veillez à faire transmettre l'information selon laquelle chaque officier ayant un score supérieur à 300 doit porter son arme sur lui en permanence. Tous les flux d'informations doivent également passer par vous. Hisagi, je vous donne la charge de faire rassembler les vice-capitaines et de les informer de la situation dans sa globalité. Les autres, restez en attente de nouveaux ordres. Exécution. Yoshihiro, vous serez en charge de surveiller la cellule de Megumi et de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possible. Prenez un asauchi et allez-y. J'ai la conviction qu'elle ne nous dit pas tout. »

Je mourrai d'envie de protester, mais je me retins par souci du protocole. On ne discutait pas les ordres d'un capitaine, encore moins ceux émanant du chef de la première division. Pourtant, ma place n'était pas devant une cellule, elle était dans le QG de ma division. J'étais l'officier en charge des transmissions tactiques, le capitaine Tōsen comptait sur moi, maintenant plus que jamais. J'étais quatrième lieutenant, j'appartenais à la division de la sécurité intérieure, je n'avais rien à faire dans les locaux des forces spéciales.

Shūhei sentit ma frustration. Il me sourit pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais j'étais tellement furieuse d'être mise sur la touche que rien ni personne ne pouvait me faire redescendre en pression. Il tenta bien d'engager la conversation sur un ton un peu désinvolte, mais mes répliques fermées lui firent vite comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Nous nous séparâmes au sortir du bâtiment principal des quartiers de la division du capitaine commandant. Je pris à l'Ouest et lui au Nord.


	5. Chapitre 5: La pêche aux informations

**Chapitre 5 : La pêche aux informations**

Comme ordonné, je me procurai un asauchi et le passai à ma ceinture. Le simple fait de me balader en transportant ce sabre dépourvu d'esprit me donnait la désagréable sensation qu'un prédateur féroce me regardait dans l'ombre, prêt à m'étriper. Comme n'importe quel shinigami, j'étais entraînée à me battre autrement qu'avec ma lame, pourtant, savoir que la libération de celle-ci m'était impossible me laissait croire que j'étais aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson. C'était exactement la même sensation que celle que j'avais ressentie quand les pouvoirs de Tamashī no Kagami avaient, un temps, été bloqués quelques mois après mon intégration dans le gotei 13.

À l'entrée du complexe pénitentiaire, je croisai le capitaine Soi Fon qui dispensait des ordres à deux sections des forces spéciales. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Un officier des corps d'espionnage m'indiqua la section où la jeune Sayuri était détenue. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une geôle de haute sécurité. D'ailleurs, elle se trouvait dans une cellule qui n'était même pas équipée de murs incrustés de seki, comme la petite pièce dans les tréfonds de la septième division. Quand j'interrogeai la sentinelle en place avant de prendre le relai, il m'expliqua que ces salles spéciales n'étaient destinées à recevoir que les criminels avérés avant leur transfert dans la tour Senzaikyu et les suspects dangereux. Sayuri n'était visiblement pas du tout étiquetée comme telle. À mon arrivée, je n'avais même compté que trois gardes qui faisaient une ronde devant le petit bâtiment. C'était un niveau de surveillance assez faible en comparaison des hordes de shinigamis et de membres de l'Omnitukidō que j'avais vu parader devant d'autres locaux de la division qui, eux, étaient des prisons de haute sécurité.

Je me postai devant la cellule de la recrue du capitaine Komamura. Elle était assise sur son lit, le regard perdu et rougi par les larmes. Elle était bouleversée. À force de passer sa main dans son abondante chevelure dorée, elle avait complètement défait sa queue de cheval serrée. Elle avait presque l'air d'une vagabonde qui n'avait rien en commun avec la jeune pousse très soigneusement présentée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux sur moi. J'évaluai la situation. Elle n'était pas menottée et ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas été bloqués.

Comme elle ne m'adressa pas la moindre parole, ce fut moi qui le fis.

« Comment te sens-tu, Megumi ?

\- Bien. Répondit-elle laconiquement.

\- Tu sais, tout sera bientôt terminé. Ton capitaine mettra tôt ou tard la main sur ces voleurs et ils seront bien obligés d'admettre leurs actes. Tu retrouveras bientôt ta liberté.

\- Sauf votre respect, ma liberté est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère ?

Elle ne répondit pas. En revanche, l'évocation de Tenshi lui fit me lancer un regard empli de colère, de peur et de tristesse.

\- Je me doute que vous devez être très proches tous les deux. Moi je n'ai pas de famille, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça doit te faire, mais je me doute qu'il est très important pour toi…

Créer une forme de connivence avec l'autre était une stratégie classique d'interrogatoire. Généralement, chez les personnes psychologiquement fragiles comme l'était Sayuri en ce moment, cela suffisait à faire se délier les langues. J'espérai sincèrement obtenir une information, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'elle me permette de retrouver Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Il est innocent. Il va quand même être accusé. Ils s'en fichent bien, du sort d'un simple shinigami.

\- Premièrement, ton frère et un officier, un très bon officier. Je l'ai entraîné pendant tout un semestre avant qu'il passe l'examen. C'est un garçon sérieux et travailleur. C'est un bon élément. Je ne sais pas dans quoi il a mis les pieds, mais tu peux être sûre que s'il est innocent de ce dont on l'accuse, il obtiendra gain de cause. S'il est innocent, mon capitaine le défendra. Tout comme moi, il croit en la justice du Seireitei.

La vérité était un peu moins rose que ça. J'avais certes juré de servir les intérêts de la Soul Society en intégrant le gotei, ma conception de la réalité était plus complexe qu'une foi aveugle en les décisions du Central 46 et des grandes familles nobles qui se faisaient la parole du roi des esprits. J'avais toujours été assez critique envers le système dans lequel je m'intégrais, mais j'en reconnaissais aussi les bons aspects. Après tout, était-il nécessaire d'adhérer à tous les grands principes d'une organisation pour souhaiter la défendre ? C'était une bonne question. J'espérais simplement que je ne me trompais pas sur ce dernier point. Si les Megumi n'étaient pas coupables de collusion avec les frères Senriki, je tablais sur le bon sens des juges du Central pour les déclarer innocents. De toute façon, ce serait tout ce que je pourrais faire.

\- Si ton frère est innocent, il sera épargné. Mais, tu sais, il a volé mon arme. Tu sais, même s'il avait de bonnes intentions, les actes sont là. Ce qu'il a fait est très grave. Tu sais quelque chose Sayuri. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, parle ! Beaucoup de sang va couler pour rien si tu ne dis pas ce que tu sais. Ce n'est pas en restant dans ton perpétuel mutisme que cette affaire va sérieusement avancer.

\- Laissez-moi.

\- Bien. Si tu y tiens vraiment, continue de mentir et de ne rien dire. J'espère que les conséquences ne seront pas irréversibles. Dans ton intérêt.

Alors que j'allais me retourner, je sentis une infime quantité de reiatsu se rapprocher de la prison. Le possesseur de cette aura spirituelle était juste derrière le mur. Il était clair que cette personne tentait de masquer son énergie. Je gardai ma petite joie de voir que mon acuité commençait à revenir à la normale pour plus tard et je me concentrai là-dessus. Comme je n'étais ni devin, ni mon capitaine, je n'étais jamais parvenue à un niveau de maîtrise qui me permettait d'identifier formellement qui que ce soit grâce à son reiatsu en dehors des personnes dont j'étais proche et que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer régulièrement. En revanche, je pouvais au moins la caractériser. À première vue, une faible quantité comme celle-là pouvait appartenir à n'importe qui chez des shinigamis de bas étage, mais quelque chose, dans sa nature, dans la façon qu'elle avait de se mouvoir autour de moi, me laissait à penser qu'elle était occultée. Et cette manœuvre était un peu brouillonne. On était loin du niveau de professionnalisme des capitaines ou des quelques espions super-entraînés de l'Onmitsukidō qui parvenaient presque à se rendre spirituellement invisibles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette personne n'avait pas à se trouver là. Ce n'était pas un garde ni une sentinelle. On ne masquait pas sa pression spirituelle sans une bonne raison. Je me retournai donc et fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Une paire de secondes plus tard, je me rendis compte que la personne mystérieuse utilisait un hakufuku, une technique basée sur le kidō censée rendre confus, voire, faire perdre connaissance à quiconque ne possède qu'une faible quantité d'énergie spirituelle. C'était un bakudō assez difficile à bien maîtriser, mais, pas de chance pour l'intrus, j'étais plutôt douée dans ce domaine et le capitaine Tōsen avait mis un point d'honneur à faire ne sorte que je devienne vraiment experte en la matière.

Je fis mine de m'effondrer pour en apprendre plus sur l'identité et les motivations de cet antagoniste. Bien que j'eusse les yeux fermés, je fus capable de distinguer que le visiteur avait fait une brèche dans le mur de la cellule. Je tendis l'oreille, prête à intervenir.

« Sayuri-chan ! Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Pardonne-moi, petite sœur.

\- Tenshi, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu n'imagines même pas ta situation ! J'ai cru comprendre que plusieurs divisions étaient à tes trousses.

\- Je sais. Je vais quitter la Soul Society. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Je peux nous procurer des corps d'emprunt, il faut partir. La pressa l'officier.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu… Tu es un traître ? Tu as vraiment volé le zanpakutō de ta collègue ?

Sayuri semblait sincèrement choquée. Elle n'était visiblement pas au courant des motivations de son frère.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait.

\- Tu m'avais juré que tu n'avais rien à voir avec eux !

\- C'était après que je sois venu te voir. Ils ont dit qu'ils nous tueraient tous les deux. Ils m'ont ordonné de voler le zanpakutō du capitaine Tōsen. Je n'ai pas été capable de lever la barrière spirituelle à l'armurerie. J'ai déjà eu bien du mal à voler Tamashī no Kagami de toute façon.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas venir, Grand-Frère. Je suis désolée. Pas après ce que tu as fait. Qui va s'occuper de Père ? Comment va-t-il survivre quand il apprendra que son fils est un traître et que sa fille est une fugitive ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas venir, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est tout dire au capitaine commandant pour sauver ta peau. Ne tente en aucun cas de me défendre. Ils ne te croiraient pas. Mais méfie-toi de la neuvième division, mon capitaine est un homme très perspicace. S'il sent que ton histoire ne tient pas debout, il ne te lâchera pas.

\- Pourquoi Tenshi ? Quel est leur but ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont à la tête d'un immense réseau de contrebande. Il y a sept ans, il a été presque entièrement démantelé par ma division. Ils veulent se venger. Maintenant qu'ils peuvent s'emparer des zanpakutōs d'autrui et s'en servir, ils veulent faire payer la division qui les a fait tomber dans l'ombre.

Je repensai aux trafiquants de pierre de seki qui sévissaient autrefois dans nos murs. J'avais eu la lourde responsabilité de démanteler leur réseau avec mon ami Botanmaru. Ça avait failli mal finir, mais mon capitaine était intervenu et m'avait sauvé la mise. J'en gardai encore une belle cicatrice sur l'abdomen, héritée de la lame d'un naginata qui s'était enfoncé profondément dans mes entrailles.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser te sacrifier pour moi. Tu es un plus grand shinigami que je ne le serai jamais. Ne gâche pas ta chance.

\- Sayuri-chan, suis-moi ou reste là, mais il faut faire un choix je…

Je n'attendis pas qu'il s'échappe pour intervenir. En un shunpō, je me retrouvai dans son dos, lui plaçant mon asauchi sous la gorge.

\- Pas un geste. Murmurai-je tandis que la sœur étouffait un petit cri aigu.

\- Le hakufuku ne fait déjà plus effet ? questionna Tenshi, ostensiblement surpris.

\- Il n'a jamais fait effet. Tu aurais dû faire plus attention.

\- Yoshihiro-dono ?

\- Dans le mille. Bon, Megumi, ils sont où ces loustics ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire, sinon, nous sommes morts, ma sœur et moi.

\- Tu ne sembles pas bien cerner la situation. C'est si tu ne parles pas que ça va mal finir pour vous deux.

\- Non, ils sont trop dangereux, surtout depuis qu'ils possèdent votre pouvoir. Résista-t-il.

\- Très bien. Sayuri, Tenshi, vous allez venir avec moi au QG de ma division. Vous vous expliquerez avec mon capitaine. Il saura quoi faire. Ne tentez rien, car si vous essayez de vous échapper, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à vous couper les tendons des jambes. »

Nous nous mîmes en route sur-le-champ. Nous commençâmes par traverser les allées de la division du capitaine Soi Fon puis nous longeâmes le cordon intérieur dans un silence presque religieux. Avant que nous puissions atteindre le centre névralgique de nos locaux, Hisagi nous arrêta.

« Hika… Waouh ! La pêche a été bonne on dirait ? Mais, attends deux secondes, tu n'étais pas censée garder la cellule de… Et que ? Bégaya Shūhei tout en bâillant.

\- Je gardais effectivement la prison de Sayuri quand elle a reçu une petite visite impromptue. Je les amène tous les deux voir le capitaine Tōsen. Il faut qu'on discute.

\- Tu veux que je prévienne les autres que nous l'avons retrouvé ? C'est un peu l'ébullition chez les vice-capitaines !

\- Je préférerais voir avec le capitaine avant. Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ébruiter sa capture soit une très bonne idée… Du moins, pour le moment. Plaidai-je.

\- Euh, il est deux heures du matin, Hikaru. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais les capitaines sont comme nous, ils ont parfois besoin de dormir.

Je me tins coite, en le fixant d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Oh non, ne compte même pas sur moi pour aller réveiller le capitaine Tōsen. Tu peux aller te brosser. Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre demain matin ?

\- On est déjà demain matin, s'il te plaît Shūhei, plus nous perdons de temps, plus ils risquent de s'alerter que Megumi ne revienne pas. Oh, et t'ai-je précisé qu'il s'agit de la même cellule de trafiquants que celle que nous avions soi-disant réduite à néant il y a sept ans ?

\- L'affaire de la pierre de seki ?

\- Celle-là même. Et ils sont motivés pour se venger. Shūhei. Il faut réveiller le capitaine Tōsen. Maintenant. Si tu préfères les garder à l'œil pendant que je m'en charge ça me va tout aussi bien.

\- Oh, parfait. Compte sur moi.

Il dégaina Kazeshini et prit le relai. Tenant fermement le bras de son septième lieutenant derrière son dos, il commença à les conduire à l'intérieur.

\- Bonne chance avec le capitaine ! Me lança-t-il de loin.

\- Oui, merci. »

Pas de chance, moi qui avais espéré voir mon cher et courageux vice-capitaine insister pour y aller, je me retrouvai fort embêtée.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le monde sans lumière

Chapitre 6 : Le monde sans lumière

Timidement, je me mis en route vers la petite venelle qui longeait le bâtiment principal de la neuvième division. Contre la bordure extérieure qui marquait les limites de la zone qui tombait sous notre juridiction, le capitaine possédait une grande maison typique de la fin de l'ère Sengoku qui ressemblait fort à celle de son homologue de la septième et que j'avais déjà vue. Ces demeures étaient à la fois des lieux de vie et de réception, la majorité des capitaines accueillant régulièrement famille ou amis. C'était aussi un beau havre de paix au milieu du tumulte du Seireitei. La maison donnait d'ailleurs sur un magnifique jardin kanresansui.

Malgré ses beaux atouts, cette demeure n'était presque jamais occupée par le capitaine Tōsen. Je n'aurais pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il était insensible à la beauté de ce jardin ou si c'était parce qu'il ne recevait presque jamais personne chez lui en dehors du capitaine Komamura ou, plus rarement, du capitaine Aizen qui fut un temps son supérieur, mais je savais que je ne le trouverais sûrement pas là. En dehors des rares jours qu'il prenait pour se reposer, il vivait quasiment exclusivement dans le petit logement de fonction qui jouxtait le QG et qui ressemblait vaguement au mien ou à celui de son plus gradé subalterne.

J'avais la boule au ventre. Les rares fois où j'étais venue dans cette partie de la division, c'était pour voir Shūhei dans ses quartiers. Au lieu de bifurquer à droite dans le corridor ouvert, je continuai tout droit. Au fond de la cour, une petite lanterne illuminait d'une faible lueur la porte qui indiquait le lieu d'habitation. Je me présentai devant la porte, ne sachant trop comment indiquer ma présence. Je n'avais jamais rien lu sur les règles de courtoisie qui s'imposaient quand on allait réveiller un des plus puissants chefs de guerre de la Soul Society au beau milieu de la nuit. Je pris une profonde inspiration, histoire de me donner du courage. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il me réprimander pour être venue le déranger ? Pour ne pas avoir prévenu les autres capitaineries de la capture de Megumi ? Mon cœur s'accéléra substantiellement.

« Oui, Yoshihiro ? entendis-je depuis l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Euh, Capitaine, je suis désolée de vous déranger en pleine nuit, mais c'est assez urgent.

\- Entre, je ne dormais pas de toute façon. Me proposa-t-il. En effet, sa voix n'avait pas l'air ensommeillée.

C'était à se demander s'il perdait parfois cette intonation calme que peu de choses semblaient capables de briser. Toujours hésitante, je poussai la porte coulissante. La pièce principale, celle qui se trouvait à l'entrée et permettait de recevoir les invités sans briser l'intimité de l'habitation, était plongée dans la pénombre et seuls les quelques rayons de lumière lunaire qui n'étaient pas occultés par les nuages ainsi que la petite lanterne de l'entrée me permettaient de me repérer dans l'espace. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière, lui. À ce que je pouvais constater, ses appartements étaient l'opposé même de ceux de son second. Tout était ordonné, rangé et je constatais qu'il possédait peu d'effets personnels, contrairement à Shūhei. En tout cas, il en laissait moins à la vue de ses visiteurs.

Tandis que je pénétrai dans la pièce, il quittait l'autre, celle qu'il occupait comme pièce de vie intime, en refermant minutieusement la porte derrière lui. J'étais mal à l'aise de me trouver telle une intruse dans sa maison. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il le perçut. Il me sourit. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à une personne différente du froid et austère capitaine Kaname Tōsen. C'était la première fois que je le voyais habillé autrement que dans son habituel uniforme de shinigami, surmonté du haori qui démontrait sa position de chef de la neuvième division. Il ne portait ni ses lunettes ni ses cheveux attachés. En somme, j'avais le sentiment de me trouver en présence d'une version plus jeune, moins troublée, de mon supérieur. C'était comme si, en ces lieux, il pouvait cesser de porter sur ses épaules toutes les contrariétés qui lui venaient de sa responsabilité de capitaine. Depuis l'autre côté du fin mur, je percevais un peu de jazz qui se jouait à volume doux.

\- Donc, Yoshihiro, pour quelle raison souhaitais-tu me voir ?

\- Je euh…

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle, je t'ai dit que tu ne me dérangeais pas.

\- Vous avez raison. J'ai retrouvé Megumi. Il a essayé de pénétrer en douce dans les geôles de la deuxième division pour s'entretenir avec sa sœur. Je les ai un peu laissés parler, mais j'ai fini par apprendre ce que j'avais jugé utile et je les ai arrêtés. Ils sont avec le vice-capitaine Hisagi dans la salle de briefing de la division.

Je lui fis succinctement part de ce que j'avais appris dans la prison.

\- Bien, donne-moi deux minutes. On se retrouve là-bas. Les autres divisions sont-elles au courant de la capture de Megumi ?

\- Non, Capitaine.

\- Très bien, dans tous les cas, le Capitaine-Commandant avait bien stipulé que les initiatives individuelles étaient permises. »

Je rejoignis Shūhei dans la salle où il gardait le frère et la sœur. Les lieux étaient plongés dans un silence de mort. Sayuri, assise à la table, avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Tenshi fixait l'estampe qui décorait la pièce, mais je doutais du fait qu'il la voyait réellement. Ce dernier faillit d'ailleurs s'évanouir quand il sentit la pression spirituelle de notre capitaine se rapprocher. Immédiatement, les deux se couvrirent de chair de poule. Mon supérieur le faisait exprès. Il laissait volontairement une grande quantité de reiatsu l'accompagner pour créer ce climat qui invitait à la soumission. Mon capitaine était plutôt enclin à éviter ce genre de pratique, mais il était également adepte du proverbe selon lequel la fin justifiait les moyens. Le temps dont nous disposions pour agir avant que les renégats le fassent était compté. Il n'avait pas le temps d'amadouer les Megumi.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de réunion, il était à nouveau paré de ses atours de capitaine. Il ôta Suzumushi de sa ceinture et le déposa sur la table. C'était assez théâtral, mais cela rappelait au fugitif et à sa cachotière de sœur qui il était et ce qu'ils encouraient à lui mentir.

« Bien, Megumi, je ne vais pas vous prendre pour plus bête que vous l'êtes en vous rappelant ce à quoi vous vous exposez si vous ne nous fournissez aucune information sur vos agissements et ceux de vos complices. Commença le shinigami aveugle.

\- Capitaine… Se confondit l'homme en s'inclinant le plus bas que sa position debout lui permettait, comme l'étiquette le suggérait lorsque l'on cherchait à obtenir le pardon après une faute inqualifiable.

\- Je veux juste savoir tout ce que tu sais. Le reste, nous verrons après. Balaya le capitaine.

Il n'avait pas le temps de faire de rondes-jambes.

\- Ils sont en planque dans les anciens baraquements désaffectés de la section 121. Les zanpakutōs dont ils ne se servent plus sont dissimulés à l'autre bout du Seireitei, dans un local de l'institution pharmaceutique centrale.

\- Tu veux dire que tous les zanpakutōs ne sont pas utilisés ? Mais quel est leur but ? S'informa-t-il.

En effet, leurs motivations étaient claires, mais leurs actions étaient assez incompréhensibles. Ils ne cherchaient pas à désarmer le gotei, c'était certain, puisqu'il leur aurait fallu des mois et des mois. Ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à taper à un seul endroit, sans quoi ils se seraient concentrés sur notre division… Cela avait-il un rapport avec Doku ? La substance du capitaine Kurotsuchi avait-elle un rapport avec cela ?

\- Ce que vous avez pris pour la toxine mise au point par le département de développement technologique est en fait la source des recherches de Gonzaemon Senriki, le père des trois voleurs. C'est un ancien de la douzième division. À l'époque, il avait développé un prototype du produit que le capitaine Kurotsuchi a développé et rendu utilisable. Il est mort il y a sept ans.

\- Attendez… Ce nom… C'est celui du shinigami renégat qui trafiquait la seki ? intervins-je.

Quand j'avais failli payer de ma vie une intervention musclée dans les locaux de la cinquième division quelques années plus tôt pour mettre fin à un détournement massif de minerai spirituel, j'étais tombée sur quelques shinigamis renégats qui s'étaient alliés à des magouilleurs de Rukongai. L'un d'entre eux, un immense guerrier, un vrai colosse, avait péri face à mon capitaine. Son nom était Gonzaemon Senriki, shinigami de la douzième division. Je n'avais pas fait le lien, mais maintenant, tout s'éclairait. Les trois fils cherchaient à se venger de celui qui avait mis à mort leur père. La cible était Kaname Tōsen.

\- Si. Il a travaillé longtemps au sein du bureau de développement technologique. Quand son petit trafic a commencé, il a dû interrompre ses recherches. Mais il a laissé ses plans à ses fils à Rukongai. Tetsumaru a poursuivi ce que son père avait commencé et est presque arrivé au même stade que le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Cependant, la substance est un parasite spirituel, il ne peut habiter qu'une arme à la fois. Actuellement, c'est votre zanpakutō, Yoshihiro-dono. Il garde Hanabisuishō sur lui, mais il ne peut plus la libérer.

\- Comment faire pour ramener Tamashī no Kagami ? Ce parasite doit-il obligatoirement fusionner avec un autre esprit ? s'enquit mon capitaine.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais, si j'ai bien compris ce que disait Tetsumaru, le parasite ne quitte une arme que s'il capte un esprit plus puissant. Un combat spirituel s'amorce dans le monde intérieur de celui qui tient l'arme et Doku tente de briser le lien qui unit un esprit à son maître d'origine.

\- Si on élimine Tetsumaru, le département technologique ne pourra pas purger le zanpakutō infecté après ? supposa Hisagi.

\- C'est là tout le problème. Si le parasite est en vie et que Tetsumaru est tué, Doku emportera l'arme parasitée avec lui. Il faut absolument détruire Doku avant de tenter quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à Tetsumaru. En plus, si le parasite reste trop longtemps dans le même esprit, il finit par le dévorer entièrement et le faire disparaître. Affamé, il mourra lui aussi. L'un des frères Senriki en a fait l'expérience. Il a gardé Doku dans son arme trop longtemps et le parasite a détruit l'esprit. Il s'en est tout juste sorti. Mais le frère porte désormais un zanpakutō mort à la ceinture.

Je me doutais que si nous attendions que le département technologique de Kurotsuchi trouve un moyen d'extraire Doku de mon arme, il se tourneraient, par facilité ou par sécurité, vers l'option qui consisterait à le regarder péricliter après avoir entièrement vampirisé Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Comment faire alors ? m'enquis-je, terrifiée à l'idée que mon arme se fasse phagocyter au point de cesser d'exister. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que les divisions choisissent de sacrifier mon arme pour qu'elle emporte Doku dans sa chute ! Implorai-je.

\- Quand ils ont soumis Tamashī no Kagami, le parasite a eu tellement de mal à l'asservir qu'il a failli s'autodétruire dans le processus. S'il tente de prendre l'ascendant sur un zanpakutō trop puissant pour lui, je suppose qu'il disparaîtra de lui-même.

\- Obligeons ce parasite à tenter de s'en prendre à Suzumushi. Suggéra mon supérieur.

En cœur, la voix de Shūhei et la mienne s'élevèrent en une farouche protestation. Il n'était pas sérieux ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque !

\- Capitaine ! S'ils réussissent à s'emparer de Suzumushi, tout sera perdu ! ajouta le vice-capitaine en posant un regard inquiet sur l'arme qui reposait sur la table.

Il avait raison, ça serait un vrai désastre. Non seulement pour mon capitaine, mais également pour tout le gotei. En plus, moi qui savais ce que cette arme représentait pour lui, n'osais à peine imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de son âme si elle venait à être arrachée à ce zanpakutō. Ça serait comme perdre sa précieuse amie une seconde fois.

\- Capitaine Tōsen, je pense que le parasite percevra votre pouvoir. Il ne tentera rien. Vous êtes trop puissant. Et votre relation avec Suzumushi est bien trop aboutie. Répondit calmement Tenshi.

\- Alors, essayons avec Kazeshini ! proposa Shūhei.

C'était une encore moins bonne idée. Non seulement Kazeshini était moins puissant que Suzumushi, enfin, je l'imaginais, mais en plus mon vice-capitaine entretenait une relation des plus chaotiques avec l'esprit qui habitait son arme. C'était courir directement à la catastrophe. Une fois Kazeshini parasité, Doku aurait toutes les armes en main pour prendre Suzumushi.

\- Si c'est mon pouvoir et mon lien qui empêcheraient Doku de s'attaquer à l'esprit de mon zanpakutō, alors il suffit que Yoshihiro le tienne dans sa main. Déclara le chef de guerre solennellement.

\- Pardon ? nous exclamâmes-nous à l'unisson.

\- C'est pourtant la meilleure chose à faire. L'écart entre la puissance de Suzumushi et Tamashī no Kagami est immense. Même si tu n'as pas de lien avec lui, Doku se sera pas capable de le contrôler. De plus, Tamashī no Kagami sentira ta présence puisqu'elle sera dans ton propre monde, cela renforcera inexorablement votre lien. Enfin, comme Suzumushi et ton propre zanpakutō sont sous le coup de la malédiction qui les sépare, les faire se retrouver tous les deux dans ton monde provoquera un phénomène de rejet qui pourrait prendre Doku dans un feu croisé.

La théorie de mon capitaine était logique et parfaitement valable. Pourtant, cette manœuvre risquée comprenait une inconnue.

\- Mais je suis incapable de contrôler Suzumushi ! Il refusera de m'entendre ! Je ne suis pas son maître. Capitaine, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement !

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je peux lui demander de t'accorder sa puissance. Je suis convaincu qu'il y concèdera. Pas pour toi, pas pour moi, mais parce que la vie de Tamashī no Kagami est en jeu. Sache cependant que ça sera sûrement très dangereux. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé quand un seul éclat de son pouvoir s'est retrouvé libéré en toi. Qui sait ce qui se passera si les deux viennent à se rencontrer entiers dans ton monde. C'est un risque, à toi de voir si tu souhaites le prendre.

\- Capitaine je…

J'avais trop d'interrogations en tête, cette part de risque dont il me parlait était indéterminable. C'était comme sauter à pieds joints dans un trou sans savoir s'il était profond de 5 centimètres ou de 5 kilomètres. Et puis, rien n'était moins sûr. Suzumushi pouvait toujours refuser de me prêter sa force.

\- Si jamais Suzumushi refusait de te rencontrer, je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il t'écoute, de force… Dans le pire des cas, le poison de Kurotsuchi l'obligera à se soumettre.

Ce que le capitaine Tōsen proposait lui arrachait visiblement le cœur. En arriver à une telle extrémité devait lui paraître monstrueux. Pourtant, il me l'avait quand même proposé. C'était dire le sens du sacrifice qui l'habitait.

\- Merci. Même si j'espère que nous n'arriverons pas à employer des moyens aussi extrêmes. Concédai-je.

La vie de Tamashī no Kagami ainsi que la mienne reposaient désormais sur Suzumushi, un être sibyllin, comme tous les zanpakutōs, pour qui les notions de vie, de mort, de loyauté et de confiance n'avaient pas le même sens que pour nous, habitants de la Soul Society.

\- Pas de quoi en faire une syncope, Yoshihiro. Megumi, de combien de temps disposons-nous avant que vos complices ne s'inquiètent de votre absence ?

À nouveau, il avait repris sa voix calme et sereine.

\- Jusqu'au lever du soleil. Je devais les retrouver au baraquement abandonné.

\- Très bien. Hisagi, fais passer l'information par le réseau des vice-capitaines que nous tenons Megumi et que nous allons intervenir cette nuit. Demande également à ce que personne d'autre n'interfère. La neuvième division prend tout en charge. Reviens, dès que c'est fait. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Yoshihiro, amène-moi Murazaki et Motonobu, et briefe-les sur la situation. Je vais avoir besoin de leur concours.

\- Bien capitaine. »

Shūhei fonça vers les locaux où nous conservions les papillons de l'enfer qui servaient à la transmission d'informations chiffrées. De mon côté, je me rendis dans le quartier résidentiel des officiers pour quérir la présence du troisième et du cinquième lieutenant. Rassembler ces deux hommes ne me prit qu'une quinzaine de minutes, le temps qu'ils se rendent prêts et disponibles. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas de garde, ils ne discutèrent pas. Il était rare d'être dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit en dehors des cas de force majeure, surtout à ce niveau hiérarchique.

Quand je leur expliquai sur ce qui se tramait, ils me regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, surtout Tenma Murazaki qui était déjà en place dans notre division quand nous avions eu affaire à ces trafiquants de pierre spirituelle.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans la salle de réunion du rez-de-chaussée de la caserne centrale. Le frère et la sœur avaient disparu et mon capitaine méditait. Il devait être plongé au beau milieu d'une intense négociation avec Suzumushi. Il sortit de son dialogue interne quand je pénétrai dans la pièce.

« Bien, vous êtes là. Murazaki, prends Megumi avec toi et rendez-vous au baraquement abandonné. Essayez de négocier un duel avec le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Celui qui remportera le duel de Doku devra donner son zanpakutō à l'autre. La perspective de mettre la main sur un zanpakutō de vice-capitaine devrait les motiver. Ils sont tellement sûrs de leur parasite qu'ils ne pourront renoncer à une telle opportunité de se rapprocher de Suzumushi.

\- Vous voulez qu'Hisagi mette Kazeshini en jeu ? s'alarma Murazaki.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux que Yoshihiro se fasse passer pour le vice-capitaine. Je lui prêterai Suzumushi. Ils seront incapables d'en prendre possession. J'ai déjà expliqué le plan à Megumi. Veille simplement à ce que ça ne dérape pas et qu'il ne tente rien d'inconsidéré.

Je vis passer le doute dans le regard du troisième lieutenant et celui du cinquième. Toutefois, ils ne jugèrent pas bon de discuter les ordres. Moi-même, je ne saisissais pas tout le plan du capitaine.

\- Motonobu, je te charge récupérer les zanpakutōs qui se trouvent un local inusité de la pharmacie centrale des quartiers nobles. Prends quelques personnes avec toi pour fouiller la zone, n'hésitez pas à tout retourner, mais faites cela le plus discrètement possible. Soyez sur vos gardes, l'entrepôt est peut-être gardé ou piégé.

\- Nous avons l'autorisation d'utiliser la force, le cas échéant ?

\- Oui, cependant, si on oppose la moindre résistance, tentez de ramener les personnes impliquées en vie.

\- Compris Capitaine, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux officiers rompirent. Je restai seule avec le capitaine Tōsen. Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander. Rien que la perspective que les choses se passent mal me fit avoir un désagréable frisson. J'étais terrifiée.

\- Yoshihiro, je te conseille de te familiariser avec Suzumushi. Prenez une petite heure pour mettre au point votre stratégie. Je devrai me tenir à l'écart, je ne pourrai pas intervenir sans prendre le risque de détruire le miroir. Médite, tente de créer un lien. Le voici.

\- Vous ne préfériez pas le matérialiser ? m'enquis-je.

\- Certainement pas. Suzumushi n'est pas exactement le genre d'esprit que l'on matérialise sans un minimum de précautions. Il faudra tenter de le faire, mais dans ton monde intérieur. Expliqua-t-il.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle difficulté, mais s'il me disait que le faire venir dans notre plan était dangereux, je le croyais sur parole. Il me tendit son arme avec une certaine forme de cérémonie. Mes mains tremblantes se posèrent sous son fourreau. Il me paraissait beaucoup plus lourd que Tamashī no Kagami. C'était logique. La puissance de l'esprit était fonction de celle de son maître. Si nous étions incapables de la canaliser, nos sabres feraient tous la taille d'un immeuble. Même si, dans les faits, Tamashī no Kagami pesait environ 900 grammes, la manier m'était possible comme si elle ne pesait rien, parce que mon énergie spirituelle passait au travers de sa lame. Je n'avais pas créé de connexion avec Suzumushi, je ressentais donc le kilo de métal avec bien plus de réalisme. Rêve ou réalité, quand les doigts sombres du capitaine quittèrent l'étui, j'eus l'impression que le poids de l'arme tripla.

Après m'être délestée de l'asauchi passé à ma ceinture, je m'accroupis, m'assis en tailleur, le dégainai et le posai sur mes genoux. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai longuement. La douce odeur des arbres fruitiers en fleurs me fit comprendre que j'étais dans mon monde intérieur. J'ouvris les yeux. Ce que je vis, ou ne vis pas, en l'occurrence, me surprit. Depuis que j'avais développé le lien que j'avais avec Tamashī no Kagami, les ténèbres absolues s'étaient peu à peu dissipées, éclairées par la lumière des étoiles. L'esprit du miroir m'avait expliqué que ces astres étaient les connexions que j'avais avec les gens qui gravitaient autour de moi. Incapable de voir en moi-même, c'était comme si je ne pouvais considérer ma valeur qu'à travers leurs yeux. En clair, mon monde était supposé ressembler à un petit lac paisible, aussi lisse que la surface d'un miroir, bordé d'arbres odorants. Plongé dans un immuable crépuscule, la météo y était variable. Tantôt douce, tantôt tourmentée, comme ce que je percevais de moi-même.

Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, je ne voyais rien du tout, même pas les petites étoiles que j'avais été capable de percevoir, même dans le plus profond néant que mon monde semblait représenter jusqu'à sept ans plus tôt. Je pouvais sentir le petit chemin de pierre lisse qui traversait l'herbe sous mes pieds, mais c'était à peu près tout. Si j'avais été incapable de percevoir les odeurs, je me serais crue prisonnière de l'Enma Kōrogi du capitaine Tōsen. Comme lorsque mon monde ressemblait à cela, j'avançai dans le néant, tremblante de terreur. C'était inutile, me dis-je. Mon monde n'avait pas d'existence finie. Si je n'étais pas capable d'y percevoir un lac, alors il n'y avait pas de lac. Si je n'étais pas capable de percevoir la source d'un son ou d'une lueur, il n'y en avait pas. Alors je m'agenouillai et fermai les yeux, même si ce geste ne changeait pas grand-chose à ce que j'étais capable de deviner.

Je tendis l'oreille. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis un doux son qui me revenait du plus profond de mes souvenirs. Je l'avais entendu toute ma vie depuis que j'avais été capable de sentir la présence de Tamashī no Kagami. Pendant de longues années, je l'avais associé à l'esprit du miroir des âmes. Puis, sept ans plus tôt, il avait définitivement disparu de mon monde intérieur. Tout simplement, car c'était le fruit des cymbalisations de Suzumushi, pas de Tamashī no Kagami. J'avais bêtement cherché à apercevoir l'esprit qui servait le capitaine Tōsen, or, Suzumushi avait d'abord et avant tout une signature sonore, alors que Tamashī no Kagami, sa deuxième moitié, avait principalement une manifestation visuelle. En y songeant davantage, elle l'était même exclusivement puisque le sens de ses mots parvenait directement dans mon cerveau. Elle n'avait pas véritablement de voix, c'était juste mon encéphale qui l'avait traduit en tant que tel. En poussant la théorie un peu plus loin, je postulai que Suzumushi n'avait peut-être pas d'existence visuellement interprétable, comme s'il n'était que son quand Tamashī no Kagami n'était qu'image. Quelque part, je me demandai si Suzumushi et mon capitaine n'étaient pas destinés à s'associer. À quoi bon être capable de percevoir la lumière si c'était pour ne rien pouvoir discerner.

« _Hikaru Yoshihiro._ Prononça doucement une voix bien connue derrière moi.

Par réflexe, je me retournai et laissai ma pression spirituelle sonder les environs à la recherche de la trace d'une autre. C'était parfaitement inutile, car il n'y en avait pas, dans mon monde intérieur. C'était la voix calme et froide de mon capitaine. Mais c'était comme si elle résonnait dans tous les sens. J'étais incapable de percevoir exactement d'où elle provenait. J'ouvris grand les yeux, comme si je pouvais capter le moindre photon. Encore une habitude qui était parfaitement superflue dans ma situation.

\- _Hikaru Yoshihiro. Pourquoi es-tu ici__ ? Pourquoi te présentes-tu devant moi, toi qui as négligé mon autre, toi qui n'as pas su l'écouter, toi qui n'as pas su la comprendre, toi qui n'as pas su la garder auprès de toi__ ? _observa la voix, glaciale, désapprobatrice, désenchantée.

Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Elle était purement rhétorique. C'était davantage un chef d'accusation qu'une véritable enquête sur mes motivations. J'avais l'impression d'entendre mon capitaine me lancer à la figure tout ce que je pensais de moi-même dans mes moments de doute. C'était horrible à entendre. Parce que je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner. Il avait complètement raison. J'avais négligé Tamashī no Kagami pendant des années, ne cherchant ni à la comprendre, ni à écouter ce qu'elle avait à m'enseigner. Je n'avais jamais pris te temps de réfléchir à ses inchiffrables questions qui tenaient davantage des grandes errances philosophiques que de réalités simples et pragmatiques. Combien de fois m'avait-elle conseillé de me montrer un peu moins intransigeante avec celui qui se trompait ? Combien de fois m'avait-elle demandé de cesser de tout voir sur un schéma manichéen et simpliste ? Combien de fois m'avait-elle exhorté à percevoir le monde comme un panel de nuances de gris et non de noir et de blanc ? Combien de fois lui avais-je demandé de cesser de tenter de m'enseigner quelque notion abstraite quand je venais la consulter avec une interrogation beaucoup plus pragmatique ? Je n'avais, effectivement, jamais vraiment cessé de me voir comme un maître et elle comme un vassal de bon conseil, même si je tentais instinctivement de me convaincre du contraire. Ce n'était digne ni de cette femme shinigami qui posséda un jour Suzumushi, ni de Junkō, ni même de tous ces hommes à qui je servais les grands principes d'honneur, de chevalerie, de justice et de sens du sacrifice alors que moi-même je n'avais jamais pris le temps de chercher à comprendre le sens véritable de ces mots. J'avais vraiment tout raté, sur toute la ligne. Et pas qu'avec Tamashī no Kagami. Parce que je m'étais complue dans la vacuité des idéaux que je prônais à longueur de journée, j'en avais perdu de vu l'essentiel. Et Suzumushi me le faisait bien comprendre.

\- Vous avez raison. Oui vous avez raison. Je suis fautive de tout cela. C'est juste… Que je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Avouai-je.

\- _Il n'est pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Et toi… Tu es la personne la plus aveugle que je connaisse. _

Je serrai les dents. Suzumushi avait pu subrepticement lire les intentions de quiconque avait croisé le fer avec lui. Cela me comptait donc moi, et les centaines, voire les milliers, de propriétaires de sabres qui se battirent contre Kaname Tōsen et son amie qui posséda cette arme avant lui. Savoir que j'étais au sommet de sa liste ne me faisait pas le plus grand bien. J'ignorais beaucoup de choses, certes, mais je ne pensais pas être aussi perdue que cela. Pour un assesseur que Tamashī no Kagami avait toujours décrit comme la part tendre et clémente du roi juge, je le trouvais extrêmement dur. C'était à se demander comment Tamashī no Kagami me voyait, elle qui était supposément la plus intransigeante des deux !

\- _Que cherches-tu, toi__ ?_ M'interrogea soudain Suzumushi.

Comme il s'exprimait toujours avec la voix de mon capitaine, c'était extrêmement perturbant. Je me demandai si du temps de son amie disparue, il avait sa voix à elle. Sur le fond, c'était une bonne question. Une question que Tamashī no Kagami m'avait posé un millier de fois. Une question que moi-même je n'étais posée. Une question que j'avais involontairement laissée sans réponse depuis qu'elle ne mettait plus la subsistance de l'esprit du miroir en danger. Tout ça parce que j'étais sans cesse accaparée par d'autres questions bien plus urgentes, bien plus triviales. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, tout simplement parce que je n'avais rien à dire. C'était comme enchaîner les fautes à un examen ou foncer droit dans le mur tout en sachant qu'on ne pouvait pas freiner. Je voulais gagner la confiance de Suzumushi, pas par fierté ou par satisfaction de créer quelque chose avec l'entité qui répondait à un capitaine, mais juste parce que si je ne le faisais pas, seules deux options s'ouvraient à moi. La perte de Tamashī no Kagami ou le recours à la toxine du capitaine Kurotsuchi. La première possibilité était tout simplement inenvisageable et la seconde, quand bien même elle aurait permis de sauver le miroir des âmes, reviendrait à trahir une éthique que je n'étais pas prête à parjurer. Ça aurait été comme renier pour de bon toutes mes convictions et me tâcher d'une trace immonde et indélébile. Parti comme c'était parti, nous nous dirigions à toute vitesse vers ce choix aussi cornélien qu'abominable.

\- _Que cherche-t-elle, elle__ ?_ Cette fois, sa voix était d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais entendue en provenance de la bouche de mon capitaine.

Il y avait dans cette simple question une tendresse, une affection, une mélancolie, qui me prit immédiatement aux tripes. Je ne savais pas l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si je l'avais entendu parler à un être cher qui allait mourir ou partir pour toujours. C'était presque comme une prière. Et, encore une fois, je n'avais pas de réponse à donner. Pourtant, je ne ressentais plus ni frustration, ni colère, ni peur. Je ressentais uniquement une grande tristesse. Si Suzumushi ne me prêtait pas sa force, je pouvais être sûre que je n'aurais soit jamais l'opportunité de la connaître, soit je serais obligée d'employer un moyen d'espérer atteindre cette vérité tellement avilissant à mes yeux, que je serais à tout jamais incapable de m'adresser de nouveau au miroir des âmes.

\- Je l'ignore, Suzumushi. Je l'ignore, parce que tout ce que vous m'avez dit est parfaitement vrai. Seulement, si vous ne me permettez pas de créer ce lien, jamais je ne pourrai connaître la réponse. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à la sauver. Ne m'obligez pas à la sauver au prix d'une corruption telle que plus rien ne saurait la purifier. Je suis peut-être complètement aveugle, mais je vous ai entendu, j'ai entendu vos paroles. J'ai entendu votre jugement. Je me suis trompée… Un nombre incalculable de fois. Donnez-moi la chance de vous montrer que je suis capable d'apprendre. Donnez-moi la chance de le montrer au miroir des âmes. Alors peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je serai capable de comprendre ce qu'elle attend de moi. »

Si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier un esprit de perspicace, Suzumushi avait parfaitement compris mon problème, plus vite et plus finement que moi-même, et me l'avait exposé sans prendre de gants en quelques répliques chrono. Il n'avait même pas eu à le formuler. Ses questions, savamment posées dans un ordre et un contexte précis, m'avaient obligée à m'introspecter et à me rendre compte du point de perdition auquel j'en étais arrivée. J'avais certes l'impression d'être minable et de ne rien avoir accompli, mais, au moins, j'avais également la sensation de pouvoir m'améliorer. Restait à savoir si la parure de grelot du roi juge me laisserait la possibilité de le faire.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le pouvoir du Roi Juge

**Chapitre 7 : Le pouvoir du roi juge**

Je sentis une vague glaciale me submerger et j'ouvris grand les yeux. La lumière du monde réel était aveuglante. C'était comme si tout était trop intense. Je transpirais et je grelottais. Si Suzumushi m'avait libérée de son monde, je supposais qu'il était d'accord pour me prêter sa force. Mon capitaine s'accroupit à côté de moi alors que je remarquai que Shūhei était de retour.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? s'enquit le vice-capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas passé un très bon moment. Répondis-je en luttant contre la nausée.

\- Crois-moi, si Suzumushi avait refusé de t'aider, tu le saurais. Me rassura le capitaine.

\- Je crois comprendre pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas le faire se matérialiser ici… Merci, Capitaine Tōsen.

\- Tu me remercieras quand on aura récupéré Tamashī no Kagami. »

Je pris quelques minutes pour regagner l'usage de mon corps qui me paraissait un peu trop mou et Shūhei m'expliqua le plan du capitaine en détail. Je voyais quelques accessoires posés sur la table qui nous seraient utiles. D'après Megumi, les renégats connaissaient le visage du capitaine Tōsen, mais ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de son vice-capitaine. Le chef de guerre suggéra donc que je me fasse passer pour le deuxième officier le plus gradé de la division. Il me tendit le top à col montant que les espions des forces spéciales revêtaient et qui occultait la partie basse de mon visage en remontant jusque sur mon nez. Avec un peu de chance et une coiffure différente, les frères Senriki ne reconnaîtraient pas la femme shinigami qui leur avait fait mordre la poussière. Après tout, ils ne m'avaient vue que quelques secondes et j'imaginais qu'ils avaient dû porter leur attention sur autre chose que ma plastique. Murazaki était revenu quelques secondes plus tôt, confirmant au capitaine que les trafiquants avaient accepté le duel.

Le reste du plan était plutôt simple, au premier contact entre Suzumushi et Tamashī no Kagami, le parasite nous transporterait dans mon monde intérieur pour délester l'esprit du miroir de sa présence et jeter son dévolu sur l'autre assesseur du roi juge. Je me demandai bien comment il s'y prendrait. La majorité des esprits de zanpakutō avaient une existence physique, une enveloppe corporelle palpable et visible, mais j'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas de l'esprit de l'arme de mon capitaine. Doku pouvait-il prendre possession d'une telle créature ?

Je pris quelques poignées de minutes supplémentaires pour passer l'accessoire des forces spéciales sous mon shihakushō et attacher mes cheveux longs en un chignon strict, dégageant toute la partie supérieure de mon visage. Je troquai également le kosode sans manches que je portais généralement en cette saison pour sa version plus longue. Enfin, je parachevai le déguisement en plaçant l'insigne de Shūhei sur mon bras.

Quand je sortis de la pièce, Shūhei et mon capitaine m'attendaient.

« Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? m'enquis-je.

\- D'un vice-capitaine crédible. Allez Yoshihiro-dono, mettons-nous en route. » Répondit le vrai détenteur de ce titre en mettant les formes.

Mon capitaine se tint coi, me tendant simplement son propre zanpakutō. Je le pris et le passai à ma ceinture. Je me sentais comme une comédienne qui s'apprêtait à faire son entrée sur scène. À cet instant, j'étais un faux, une sorte de contrefaçon. Je portais deux attributs qui ne m'appartenaient et ne me définissaient aucunement. J'inspirai à fond, et me mis en marche. Shūhei, mon capitaine et moi pénétrâmes bientôt dans les baraquements abandonnés qui se trouvaient la lisière de la cinquième division, le long de l'allée principale Est qui menait à la porte du flot bleu. À quelques dizaines de mètres du bâtiment désaffecté, je vis Murazaki qui patientait, adossé à un mur ornemental. Il décolla son dos de la surface de pierre et vint à notre rencontre.

« Le secteur a été discrètement sécurisé par les forces du capitaine Aizen. Nous pouvons intervenir et tenter de détruire Doku de manière à éviter toute forme de violence inutile. En cas d'échec ou si les choses dérapent en bataille générale, il est prêt à intervenir personnellement. Nous informa Murazaki, en posant une main sur la poignée de son arme.

\- Très bien. Alors nous allons pouvoir y aller dans les meilleures conditions qui soient. Comment trouves-tu Yoshihiro ?

\- Méconnaissable. Un vrai vice-capitaine. Rassura le troisième lieutenant.

Incapable de juger cela par lui-même, mon capitaine avait préféré avoir un deuxième avis avant de me lancer dans la fosse aux lions. C'était vrai qu'il ne devait pas me trouver très différente, lui.

\- Parfait. Yoshihiro, tu te sens prête ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Déploie un peu plus de pression spirituelle, tu es un vice-capitaine, plus tu en fais, plus tu seras crédible, c'est d'accord ?

J'avais mis tellement d'efforts à me grimer et à changer de façon de bouger pour brouiller les pistes que j'avais complètement négligé cet aspect de mon rôle. Évidemment, c'était le genre de détail que mon capitaine ne pouvait ignorer. Dans son immense mansuétude, Hisagi laissa paraître la sienne plus que d'ordinaire pour me donner une idée de ce que je devais faire. Je m'ajustai à la puissance que je percevais. Quand les trois hommes qui m'accompagnaient furent satisfaits de tous les préparatifs, nous pénétrâmes non sans dramaturgie dans l'antre des voleurs de zanpakutōs. Les trois hommes qui avaient attaqué Sayuri étaient tous là, prenant la pose, assis sur des caisses. Était-ce une forme de jeu pour eux ? Le leader, Tetsumaru, reconnaissable par son iroquoise décolorée, portait Tamashī no Kagami à sa ceinture. Un autre, celui qui n'avait pas fait long feu quand j'étais intervenu et dont le nom m'échappait, s'amusait à lancer Hanabisuishō et à le rattraper en le faisant tourner comme un bâton de majorette. Dans l'ombre, Megumi nous observait avancer, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

« Capitaine Tōsen ! Quelle joie de vous rencontrer en personne ! Si j'avais su que vous nous honoreriez de votre auguste présence, c'est contre vous que j'aurais demandé à me battre. Salua Tetsumaru en prenant des airs un peu trop cabotins.

Il m'avait suffi de le voir une fois pour me rendre compte que c'était son mécanisme de défense quand il n'était pas si à l'aise que ça. Mon supérieur ne daigna même pas lui répondre.

\- Alors, voilà votre vice-capitaine. Votre gentil neuvième siège ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez une femme. Je n'ai pas saisi votre nom ? reprit-il en se levant de ses caisses.

Quand il posa sa grosse main sur la poignée de magnolia ornée de soie bleu paon, j'eus un frisson. Il était répugnant et rien que l'idée de savoir qu'il avait joué au malin avec le miroir des âmes depuis tout ce temps me donnait envie de l'étriper. Immédiatement, je sentis, la pression spirituelle de mon capitaine m'inviter à me calmer.

\- Junkō… Junkō Kagetsuna. C'étaient les premiers noms qui me venaient à l'esprit.

\- Et lui, c'est qui ? S'informa-t-il en désignant Shūhei d'un geste du menton.

\- Mon cinquième siège. Répondis-je instantanément.

Il s'était peut-être informé sur la position qu'occupait Murazaki dans notre organigramme et la mienne. Comme Motonobu était nouveau, il y avait peu de chances qu'il le connaisse.

\- Voyez-vous, vice-capitaine Junkō Kagetsuna, quand votre subalterne m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me rencontrer, j'ai d'abord cru à un piège. Je me suis dit, si cette personne veut m'affronter, c'est parce qu'elle prépare un sale coup. Puis, maintenant que je vous vois, je me rends bien compte qu'en fait, vous êtes juste bien trop arrogante pour imaginer ce qui vous attend. Vous vous présentez comme ça, devant moi, avec votre cher capitaine, imaginant que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions ? Sachez, capitaine Tōsen, que ces caisses renferment du minerai de seki. Des kilos et des kilos de pierres de seki.

Une sueur froide me prit par surprise. Je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu. Comment Senriki pouvait-il avoir accumulé autant de minerai ? Cela datait-il du temps de son père, Gonzaemon ? Ou était-ce tout simplement du bluff ? Si les choses venaient à tourner au vinaigre, il allait sans dire que la bande de voleurs allait déverrouiller les coffres et la pierre bloquerait toute forme d'énergie et de pression spirituelle. Cela impliquait également que mon capitaine serait probablement particulièrement vulnérable si cela venait à se produire. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas armé puisque c'était moi qui possédais son zanpakutō. On était loin de l'unique caisse qui fut renversée par Senriki-père à nos pieds sept ans plus tôt. Même la prodigieuse puissance de mon capitaine ne suffirait pas pour contrecarrer les propriétés gênantes de ces minéraux. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret au principal intéressé. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme.

\- Allons, capitaine… Ne faites pas comme si je ne connaissais pas vos failles. Surenchérit Senriki en faisant clairement allusion à l'infimité de mon supérieur.

Obnubilé par son désir de vengeance, il faisait presque passer notre duel au second plan, trop obsédé par l'homme qui lui faisait face, aussi stoïque qu'une statue. Sa cible numéro 1 était Kaname Tōsen, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas, croisant simplement les bras sur son torse pour lui montrer à quel point cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je savais évidemment que l'homme était le roi incontesté de l'impassibilité, mais j'ignorais si oui ou non il se sentait potentiellement en danger. Quand je portai le regard sur Murazaki et Hisagi, ils avaient tous les deux discrètement rapproché leurs mains gauches de leurs sabres. Toutefois, je pouvais sentir dans le reiatsu de mon vice-capitaine qu'il était aussi détendu qu'il puisse l'être dans ses fonctions. En dépit de ce bon signe, j'étais quand même très soucieuse.

\- Quand j'aurai volé l'arme de votre second, cher Capitaine, soyez sûr que votre sabre sera bientôt le mien. Je vous détruirai. Je vous détruirai, vous, et je détruirai tout ce que vous avez construit.

\- Allons bon. Si vous parliez moins et que vous agissiez plus, peut-être que Suzumushi serait déjà à vous. Rétorqua le shinigami aveugle en laissant un sourire profondément ironique s'ancrer sur son visage sombre.

Je sentis les trois hommes quelque peu décontenancés par la réplique acerbe de mon capitaine.

\- Vous avez raison. Pardonnez mes mauvaises manières. On ne fait pas attendre une dame. Procédons, si vous le voulez bien. Dit le leader en effectuant une petite courbette théâtrale.

Je dégainai Suzumushi et me déplaçai de quelques pas pour m'éloigner de mes collègues. Je me plaçai en garde, les deux mains étreignant solidement la soie ocre du zanpakutō de mon capitaine.

\- Voyez le verre à moitié plein, vice-capitaine Kagetsuna, quand je vous aurai pris votre arme, je pourrai rendre cette petite effrontée à votre ravissant quatrième siège. Et quelle tête fera-t-elle quand, avec l'arme de ce capitaine qu'elle semble tant admirer, je la couperai en deux ?

\- Tu parles trop. En garde.

\- Saigne-là, Doku. »

Le combat commença et la grosse brute fondit sur moi. Au premier contact de nos lames respectives, le parasite nous transporta dans mon monde intérieur. Je m'étais attendu à ce que celui-ci soit plongé dans d'insondables ténèbres puisque Suzumushi était censé m'accompagner. Pourtant, je pouvais nettement voir l'herbe verte, le ciel nocturne paré de constellations, les arbres fruitiers et le lac scintillant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Suzumushi. Pas un bruit, pas un son, rien du tout.

En revanche, mon regard dut s'illuminer quand celui-ci se posa sur l'humanoïde de cristal en tenue d'Ève qui se trouvait près du lac à l'opposé de ma position. Tamashī no Kagami avait changé, sa chevelure transparente avait noirci et même son corps translucide avait perdu de son éclat. C'était comme voir la corruption avec les yeux. À ses côtés se tenait le colosse à l'iroquoise bicolore. Je ne savais pas si c'était une sorte d'instinct ou autre chose, mais j'avais une plutôt bonne intuition quant à ce que je devais faire. Empruntant le chemin de marbre froid qui allait jusqu'à l'étrange miroir lacustre, je sentis peu à peu le rejet que provoquait la malédiction des deux assesseurs du roi juge en moi. À chaque pas, j'entendis un léger son métallique, comme celui de milliers de doux petits tintements. Je regardai ma poitrine sur laquelle je sentais un poids inhabituel. Autour de mon cou, je portais l'attribut qui venait compléter le miroir des âmes, la parure de grelots. Visiblement, le voleur ne sentait ni la tempête énergétique, ni n'entendait le son qui m'accompagnait. Je posai un pied sur le miroir d'eau, puis l'autre et ainsi de suite. Il avait l'air de s'impatienter, mais, en même temps, il était curieux de voir la suite.

Quand je fus à mi-distance, je vis une forme mouvante et visqueuse s'extirper du corps de l'esprit du miroir. Elle sortait partiellement puis revenait à sa position originelle encore et encore dans un bruit de succion désagréable, s'extrayant toujours davantage du corps de Tamashī no Kagami. Instinctivement, je regardai à mes pieds, de l'autre côté de la surface du lac. Je ne voyais pas mon reflet, juste les ténèbres, les pures ténèbres du néant. Je tendis l'oreille. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je pouvais percevoir les stridulations de Suzumushi. Le parasite devait aussi le sentir, car il était déjà en train de quitter son hôte pour tenter de jeter son dévolu sur le suivant. J'observai Tetsumaru tout en ne quittant pas les cymbalisations de la créature de l'autre côté du miroir d'une oreille. Il regardait Doku s'extirper, telle une immonde chose collante et noirâtre, de cet esprit dont il ne voulait plus.

« Tamashī no Kagami ! C'est moi ! Tamashī no Kagami ! hurlai-je.

Pas de réaction. Elle semblait complètement envoûtée, hypnotisée par Doku et son maître.

\- C'est inutile ! Elle ne t'entend pas ! Elle ne peut entendre que son maître ! cracha le colosse non sans une pointe de jouissance.

Il avait raison, Tamashī no Kagami était les yeux du juge, pas ses oreilles, dans les faits, elle était aussi sourde que Suzumushi était aveugle. Elle ne pouvait entendre ou se faire entendre que de son maître. Et elle ne me reconnaissait plus en tant que telle. De ma position, j'avais beau me concentrer, j'étais incapable de percevoir ce que le grossier personnage était en train de lui susurrer à l'oreille. J'avançai encore, avec une infinie prudence.

\- Alors ! Où se cache cet esprit ? Aurait-il peur de se montrer ? Sache qu'il est inutile de tenter de gagner du temps. Quand Doku nous emmène dans un monde, il n'est possible d'en sortir que quand celui-ci a fini de parasiter sa prochaine victime. Si tu t'obstines à planquer ton timide ami, tu resteras coincée ici, dans ce monde intérieur.

\- Il ne se cache pas. Cet esprit qui m'accompagne n'est pas le genre d'esprit qui s'invoque sans un minimum de précautions. Citai-je. Il suffit de regarder de l'autre côté. Répondis-je pour rester volontairement évasive.

Si Tamashī no Kagami n'était pas capable de m'entendre, il était temps de lui rendre l'audition. Je tapai du pied sur la surface cristalline du lac et mon monde intérieur bascula dans les ténèbres. J'étais passé de l'autre côté du miroir des âmes. Dorénavant, j'étais dans le monde du roi juge, celui qu'il partageait avec son autre assesseur. Aveugle, je portai ma main droite à mon cou. Je ne sentais plus la parure. C'était inutile. Suzumushi était partout autour de moi. Les énergies des deux esprits jumeaux qui bravaient l'interdiction de se côtoyer créaient comme une déflagration spirituelle aussi silencieuse qu'invisible. C'était à la limite du supportable. Le temps pressait.

\- Quelle est cette mascarade ? Où sommes-nous ? Doku ! Doku ! hurla Senriki avec une belle part de terreur dans la voix.

\- Nous sommes exactement au même endroit qu'une seconde plus tôt. Simplement nous ne sommes plus dans le même plan. Expliquai-je en occultant ma propre peur.

\- Doku ! Doku ! Nourris-toi de cet esprit et fais-nous sortir de là !

L'homme ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que je pouvais bien raconter. Il était complètement prisonnier de son incommensurable effroi.

\- Aurait-on peur du noir ? Tetsumaru Senriki ? ironisai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Doku ! Doku, où es-tu ? Paniqua le colosse.

\- Quand je pense que tu ne m'as même pas reconnue. C'est désolant. Si tu m'avais prêté un peu plus d'attention, au lieu de te vautrer comme un porc dans la haine que tu voues à Kaname Tōsen, tu m'aurais sûrement reconnue. Commençai-je en vagabondant dans le noir.

Il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait me faire retrouver l'usage de mes yeux, une seule chose qui pouvait me permettre de voir dans ce monde sans lumière. Il n'y avait qu'un esprit dont le regard était aussi absolu que cette obscurité. Je devais tenter ma chance. En tourmentant le voleur, je profitais de son état de bouleversement pour errer à la recherche de ces yeux parfaits, uniquement guidée par la sensation de rejet que je ressentais. C'était comme le jeu du chaud et du froid auquel jouaient les enfants, mais en beaucoup moins plaisant.

\- Oui, Senriki, tu m'aurais reconnue. Je suppose que tu comprends maintenant, que je ne suis pas Junkō Kagetsuna. Junkō n'existe même pas. Je ne suis pas le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Je suis Hikaru Yoshihiro. Et ceci, ce que tu vois tout autour de toi est Suzumushi, l'esprit du zanpakutō que tu convoites.

\- Quoi ? Ordure ! Espèce de petite… Doku !

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'un terrain de jeu pour un grand gaillard comme toi ! Il y a bien une paire d'yeux qui peut percer ces ténèbres. Le premier qui la trouve verra l'autre.

À cet instant précis, ma main entra en contact avec celle de Tamashī no Kagami. Je la voyais, elle devait probablement m'entendre, puisque même si je n'étais pas son maître, je la touchais. La masse informe, Doku, était encore accrochée à elle, cherchant vainement où se trouvait Suzumushi. Quelques mètres plus loin, le long du lac, Tetsumaru avançait à l'aveuglette en tremblant comme une feuille, cherchant désespérément une présence à laquelle s'accrocher.

\- Tamashī no Kagami ! m'exclamai-je. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et plongea ses deux grands yeux aux proportions inhumaines dans les miens.

Quand le voleur entendit ma voix, il se retourna dans ma vague direction en écarquillant grand les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à me voir.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Ne l'écoute pas, ô esprit du miroir des âmes ! Cette fille n'est pas ton maître !

Elle détourna son attention vers le colosse errant. Même s'il ne la touchait pas, elle le reconnaissait comme celui qui l'avait asservie. Elle pouvait donc l'entendre et lui aussi.

\- Mon maître…

Il changea de direction pour se rapprocher de sa présence. Il se servait de sa voix pour guider son pas.

\- Non ! Tamashī no Kagami ! Cet homme t'a assujettie !

\- Doku… Dans ma tête… Je… Je ne vois rien !

Il fallait que je détruise le parasite et vite. J'avais compté sur son incapacité à vampiriser un être aussi démentiellement puissant que Suzumushi pour qu'il s'évapore de lui-même, mais comme il n'avait pas d'existence physique propre, l'abomination gluante ne savait pas où aller. Je sentais le pouvoir de Tamashī no Kagami la quitter petit à petit au travers du lien que ma main créait avec la sienne. Il fallait que j'abrège le combat. Mais comment procéder ?

\- Elle te ment ! Elle te ment ! Regarde autour de toi, toi dont le regard est absolu ! Elle complote avec cette chose dans les ténèbres. Elle complote pour t'anéantir. Gronda Tetsumaru.

\- Cette chose ? Je… Je l'entends… Je…

Elle porta sa main libre contre sa tempe. Elle entendait Suzumushi. Elle l'entendait et elle semblait très troublée de pouvoir y parvenir. Je sentais également que Senriki commençait à s'habituer à ne rien voir. La terreur le quittait peu à peu, lui permettant d'être à nouveau capable d'un minimum de discernement. La situation commençait à se compliquer. Je perdais chaque seconde un peu plus mon avantage. En plus, cette fois, mon capitaine ne pourrait rien faire pour me sauver la peau. J'imaginais déjà mon corps tomber au sol et les truands libérer la seki partout. Sans Suzumushi et sans possibilité de se repérer à l'énergie spirituelle, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment concernant mon capitaine. Je n'avais pas peur pour sa vie ou celle de mes collègues, mais je me doutais que si Tōsen-Taichō se retrouvait en difficulté, il ne se permettrait pas de faire dans la dentelle. Si Tetsumaru venait à s'en prendre à lui, et il le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mon supérieur n'aurait pas de cas de conscience à employer les grands moyens pour protéger sa vie, la mienne et celle de ses hommes en prenant la vie du voleur, comme il l'avait fait avec son père sept années plus tôt.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais jouer mon dernier atout sans même savoir s'il était effectivement dans ma manche.

\- Suzumushi ! Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi !

Si Doku ne pouvait pas le trouver, peut-être que Suzumushi le pourrait. Et la débauche de pouvoir que la parure de grelots pourrait mettre dans cette attaque détruirait sûrement Doku. Mais le parasite était encore attaché à Tamashī no Kagami.

\- Petite Hikaru, si je frappe, je pourrais la détruire. Non pas parce que cette chose est en elle, mais parce que nous ne pouvons nous rencontrer. Souviens-toi de ce que mon cœur avait provoqué quand il était en toi. Résonna la voix du capitaine Tōsen.

La situation était critique. S'il n'attaquait pas, elle allait mourir de toute façon. Mais s'il attaquait et qu'il la détruisait, il précipiterait peut-être les choses et nous empêcherait de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, si je laissais la situation m'échapper davantage, nous tombions inexorablement dans le scénario où le maître de Suzumushi tuait Senriki, emportant dans sa chute le miroir des âmes.

\- Écoute-moi, ma chère petite, je ne te veux aucun mal, je vais te protéger de cette sorcière qui abuse de toi et de son ami ténébreux ! Repousse-la ! Répète ! Yoshihiro et son allié du néant sont mes ennemis ! Ils pervertissent ta justice !

\- Hikaru… Ennemis… Les détruire. Il faut détruire ceux qui ont perverti la justice !

La créature cristalline ôta violemment sa main de la mienne. Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

\- Suzumushi !

\- _Rappelle-toi ta promesse, petite Hikaru. Montre-moi que tu es capable d'apprendre._ Prononça la voix grave avec cette froideur qui la caractérisait.

\- Je vous le promets. Je vous en fais le serment !

Au même instant, je sentis la décharge énergétique doubler d'intensité puis tripler. J'étais dans un blizzard, une tempête de sable, je ne pouvais même plus respirer. C'était comme si je recevais de plein fouet la pression spirituelle de tous les capitaines en un seul point.

\- _Toi qui es mon autre, pardonne l'errance de celui que j'accompagne. Un jour, nous retrouverons notre place. Un jour… Nous serons en paix. _

Cette fois, la voix glaciale et hostile s'était mue en une intonation douce et tendre, comme lorsque j'avais rencontré Suzumushi la première fois et qu'il avait évoqué la quête de Tamashī no Kagami. La puissance démentielle de la malédiction frappa encore plus fort. Je tombai à genoux, mes bras soutenant par miracle mon corps avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement sur le sol.

\- _Ferme les yeux, petite Hikaru Yoshihiro. Kaname, prête-moi ta force, aide-moi à chasser les nuages qui nappent le cœur du miroir._ »

Incapable de me remettre sur mes pieds, j'obéis au zanpakutō de mon capitaine. Fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces, mais tentant de rester consciente, j'entendis des hurlements pris dans cette tempête silencieuse. Il y avait la clameur de Tamashī no Kagami qui résonnait dans ma tête, les beuglements terrifiés de Tetsumaru et une sorte de crissement atroce qui devait provenir du parasite qui trouvait enfin sa proie. Sauf que Suzumushi était bien trop puissant pour lui. Bien que je ne sache pas précisément ce qui se passait, je me sentis mourir, dans de terribles souffrances, comme happée par une chose monstrueuse, froide, comme si toute ma joie me quittait définitivement. Jamais, jamais je n'avais éprouvé une telle peur, une telle peur de mourir.


	8. Chapitre 8: La digne place de la peur

**Chapitre 8 : La digne place de la peur**

Je sentis la souffrance d'un cœur brisé, je sentis la douleur d'un autre, consumé par la folie et la haine. J'avais froid, j'avais peur, je ressentais tout et rien, comme un maelström de sentiments qui se mêlaient et se déchiraient. Outrepassant toutes les émotions qui semblaient vouloir se hisser au-dessus des autres, il y avait une chose qui emportait tout. C'était cette terrible géhenne d'un espoir irrémédiablement précipité dans la mort. Au loin, un supplice, le supplice d'un cœur bon et tragique, rejeté, qui tombait dans le tourment d'une rancœur que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser.

* * *

_« Ai-je enfin réussi à laisser le désespoir s'emparer du regard de ma belle épouse ? Toi, avec tes idéaux naïfs et hypocrites ! Regarde-toi, les yeux remplis de larmes de colère et d'affliction !_

\- _Tourne plutôt tes intentions meurtrières vers moi ! Chante, Suzumushi !_

\- _Oh, alors tu peux brûler d'une fureur noire ! C'est une surprise. Tu veux que je tourne ma lame vers toi ? Tu vas maudire ta bonté !_

Une lame fendant l'air, le froid, le ciel, le sang. Un pavot rouge s'épanouit sur le kimono aux reflets de colchique. Tout est noir.

\- _Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas pu… Chasser tes nuages… »_

_« Jusqu'à la fin, tu n'as cessé de me regarder avec pitié et miséricorde ! Tu disais que je ne voyais pas les étoiles ! Que tu n'avais pas pu chasser mes nuages ! Tu répétais inlassablement ce genre de choses stupides. Depuis le début je chevauchais les nuages, non, depuis le début, j'étais les nuages ! Tu avais tort ! Les étoiles ? Celles qui font que ce monde est beau ? N'as-tu jamais vu la laideur des nébuleuses dans le ciel nocturne ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est bien que tu finisses comme ça !_

_Je suis désolé, je voulais que tu voies à quel point ce monde est infâme. Je voulais t'apprendre qu'un cœur qui place la paix au-dessus de toute autre chose, aussi beau soit-il, est ridicule et insensé. Peut-être que si tu avais pu me voir repeindre le monde du voile rouge de ce que tu appelles le mal, on aurait pu dire que je t'avais vraiment ouvert mon cœur. Alors, à ce moment, peut-être… Que j'aurais pu t'aimer. »_

* * *

La Mort était là. Elle me tendait la main, je la voyais nettement, cette main pâle et gracile. Elle était douce, sonnait comme une libération, comme une bulle de quiétude dans un monde en flammes.

Pelotonnée, j'attendais que la tendre étreinte de la mort vienne me délivrer de ces visions d'horreur. Que se passait-il ? Qui était-ce ? Mon corps ne répondait plus, mon cerveau refusait de comprendre ce qu'il percevait.

« Tamashī no Kagami ! hurlai-je comme si je parvenais enfin à faire entrer un peu d'oxygène dans mes poumons.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais bien trop peur de cette chose qui, je le sentais, aurait pu me consumer jusqu'à me faire perdre la tête.

\- C'est fini, Yoshihiro, c'est fini. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

\- Hikaru, ouvre les yeux. C'est fini.

Je sentis des bras autour de moi, des mains attentives et réconfortantes qui se pressaient contre ma peau, mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. J'étais comme prisonnière entre deux mondes. Comme si j'allais errer sans fin, dans cet océan de terreur, perdue, entre mon monde intérieur déchaîné et le plan dans lequel j'étais supposé vivre.

\- Elle est sous le choc. C'est compréhensible. Murazaki, va chercher la quatrième division.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine.

Une nouvelle présence s'imposa à mon esprit, une aura que je n'avais pas sentie jusque-là. Elle ressemblait à celle de mon capitaine. Pourtant, elle n'était pas identique. Apaisée et rassurante, elle emplit tout le monde qui m'entourait.

\- Capitaine Aizen ? s'exclama la voix de Shūhei.

\- Je vois que mon intervention était inutile. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ça va aller. Nous attendons la quatrième division. Pourriez-vous disposer de ces deux hommes, Capitaine Aizen ? demanda mon supérieur.

\- Évidemment. Je vous laisse gérer le corps. Et je vous laisse gérer ce suspect également.

J'ouvris les yeux. Après tout ce temps passé dans le monde sans lumière du compagnon du roi juge, j'étais submergée par toutes ces couleurs. Je vis vaguement la haute silhouette aux cheveux bruns du capitaine de la cinquième division puis ce fut le noir.

Je repris connaissance dans une petite pièce dépouillée. Immédiatement, mes idées se remirent en place. L'hôpital de la quatrième division. Je tournai la tête vers Shūhei, dont je sentais la pression spirituelle à mes côtés. Ma vue mit une petite poignée de secondes pour se focaliser sur son visage balafré, mais je pouvais désormais le discerner sans souci. Le vice-capitaine se leva du banc qui jouxtait la porte et vint prendre place sur la chaise vide, au plus près du lit où j'étais allongée. Je me redressai.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il, sincèrement concerné par la perception que j'avais de mon état de santé.

\- J'ai mal à la tête. Tamashī no Kagami ! Réalisai-je soudain.

J'avais le vague souvenir de m'être évanouie, mais tout le reste était très flou. Je ne savais plus distinguer le rêve de la réalité, le vrai du faux.

\- Hé, doucement. Tout va bien. Tiens, regarde.

Il quitta sa chaise un instant pour se diriger vers la commode à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il sortit du meuble un sabre. Je posai les yeux sur celui-ci quand Shūhei me le tendit. Mon zanpakutō. Tamashī no Kagami, l'arme, semblait préservée. Je sentis à peine le poids du métal sur mes cuisses quand je le posai, faisant glisser mes mains sur le fourreau. Jamais je n'avais été si soulagée de pouvoir observer sa garde en double arc brisé qui la faisait ressembler à une pupille de chat en laiton. Jamais je n'avais été si soulagée de pouvoir ressentir le toucher de la soie sarcelle sous mes doigts. Jamais je n'avais été si extatique de percevoir la vie dont j'avais posé l'empreinte sur cet objet d'acier, de magnolia, de laque et de tissu, se mêlant à ma propre énergie spirituelle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? m'enquis-je.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement en ce qui concerne Testsumaru, mais tu l'as tué. Ils avaient bien préparé un sale coup. Pour les autres, quand il s'est mis à crier, ils ont mis leur plan à exécution avant que nous ne puissions les arrêter. Ils ont renversé la seki partout, mais nous les avons arrêtés sans grande difficulté. Le Capitaine Aizen a débarqué quand il a senti la décharge spirituelle causée par le minerai qui repoussait ta pression spirituelle, mais le temps qu'il arrive, on les avait mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- Comment vont Murazaki, le capitaine Tōsen et Megumi ?

Shūhei sourit. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que je m'informe de leur santé.

\- Très bien. Pas de casse. Tu as raté un grand moment de hakuda version Tōsen-Taichō. Tu aurais pu en prendre de la graine. D'ailleurs, tu vas. Dès demain, je reprends ton entraînement. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois moins bonne que lui alors qu'il a démonté ces types sans même pouvoir percevoir l'énergie spirituelle.

Il me connaissait par cœur. Il savait que c'était tout particulièrement pour notre supérieur que je m'en étais fait. Je ne répondis pas, pensant aux deux frères de Tetsumaru qui, apparemment, avaient survécu.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Le capitaine Aizen s'en est chargé. Ils seront jugés par le central 46 dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Je suis désolée. Soufflai-je, contrite.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

Je vis passer une sincère surprise sur ce visage si facile à lire.

\- J'ai dû vous inquiéter. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment digne de ma place dans une division aussi extraordinaire. Tentais-je de formuler malhabilement.

Il fallait dire que je l'admirais, cette capitainerie. Nous, gens de la neuvième, nous étions presque tous des outsiders. Même parmi les officiers, nous retrouvions des profils qui ne rentraient pas vraiment dans les canons du gotei 13, de l'académie Shino et encore moins de ceux des autres divisions. Il y avait bien quelques hétérodoxes dans les autres sections, mais la neuvième division était une agglomération de personnalités et d'habilités atypiques qui faisaient à la fois notre force et notre réputation. Même l'image de notre division véhiculait quelque chose de fondamentalement différent des autres. La neuvième division était résolument pacifiste et brandissait la plume bien avant de brandir l'épée. Le quidam moyen qualifiait volontiers ce crédo de naïf et ses défenseurs de lâches, mais c'était très différent de ce que moi je voyais quand je regardais tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes extraordinaires qui m'entouraient. J'avais foi en la vision qu'avait impulsée mon capitaine pour cette division. Je croyais fermement que l'information, la connaissance et le dialogue étaient des armes bien plus puissantes que nos zanpakutōs. À chaque fois que je repensais à ma place au milieu de toutes ces personnes incroyables, je me sentais petite, fragile et indigne de ma place de quatrième lieutenant. Une fois de plus, j'avais failli courir à la catastrophe ne sachant ni comment traiter le problème ni comment savoir si je prenais les bonnes décisions. Une fois de plus, c'était mon capitaine qui avait pris l'affaire à bras le corps et qui avait géré ça de main de maître.

\- Tu as été plus digne de nos valeurs que beaucoup d'entre nous, Hikaru. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ton supérieur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vrai de vrai. Et je suis sûr que c'est aussi ce que pense le capitaine Tōsen.

\- Mais, j'ai passé mon temps à courir dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire puis, quand, enfin, Tōsen-Taichō nous a trouvé un plan, j'ai juste… eu peur. Tout le temps que j'ai passé dans mon monde intérieur avec Senriki, Doku et les zanpakutōs… Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être terrifiée. J'avais peur de Doku, de ce que Testumaru ferait si je disais ou faisais quoi que ce soit de menaçant, de perdre Tamashī no Kagami, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait dans notre monde si tout dérapait dans le mien, j'avais peur du noir quand j'eus invoqué Suzumushi… J'avais peur, juste peur. Pendant les longues minutes que j'ai passées dans le miroir…

Je frissonnai. Seule ma motivation de protéger les dernières chances de Tamashī no Kagami et de pouvoir prouver à l'autre assesseur du roi juge que j'étais capable d'apprendre m'avait permis de tenir. Rien que d'y repenser, je me demandai comment j'avais fait ou si je serais capable de réitérer cet exploit.

\- À mon sens, c'est ce qui fait que tu es une grande shinigami. Parce que cette peur que tu ressens, elle naît dans les grands enjeux. Tu dois être prête à perdre beaucoup s'il y a beaucoup à gagner. Tout ce que tu me décris, protéger autrui, honorer une promesse, sauver une vie, finir ce que tu avais commencé… Tout ça, c'est tellement important qu'il est évident que tu puisses avoir peur. C'est le jour où tu n'auras plus peur face à ce genre de situation que tu seras bonne pour la retraite. Cela voudra dire que tu ne seras plus capable de discerner tes limites.

Même si ce discours sonnait très Shūhei Hisagi, un shinigami littéralement guidé par la peur, quelque chose, dans son monologue, aurait indéniablement pu sortir de la bouche de Kaname Tōsen.

\- Comment tu fais, toi ? Comment fais-tu pour la surmonter ? L'implorai-je de m'éclairer.

\- Je ne le fais pas. Hikaru, n'essaie pas de la supprimer ou de la surmonter, ni lors d'un combat ni dans le reste de ta vie. Tu te souviens de Kanisawa, de ce que je t'ai raconté ? J'ai peur, Hikaru. J'ai peur et je n'ai jamais été aussi en danger que les rares fois où j'ai tenté de la tuer dans mon esprit. L'apprivoiser est une chose, la surmonter… Ferait de nous des machines de guerre.

Cette réplique me toucha. Il avait formulé sa dernière phrase comme il parlait parfois de son propre pouvoir ou de son zanpakutō. Il y avait, dans ses mots, quelque chose d'équidistant entre mépris et résignation.

Durant ces années de service sous les ordres du vertueux vice-capitaine Hisagi, j'avais toujours senti qu'il avait peur de quelque chose de profondément enfoui dans son âme. Il y avait de multiples formes à ce que nous appelions la peur et Shūhei en avait montré de nombreuses facettes. En revanche, j'avais toujours imaginé qu'au prix d'une rigueur et d'un travail d'autodiscipline drastiques, il parvenait à complètement la réprimer en combat ou quand les situations de crises exigeaient de garder la tête froide. Ce qu'il me confiait là était en totale contradiction avec la perception de lui que j'avais eue jusque-là. Avec Botanmaru, mon ancien camarade de promotion, Shūhei était mon ami le plus proche. Et je venais de prendre conscience du point auquel je ne le connaissais pas. Cette chose qui faisait son essence même m'avait échappé. Suzumushi avait entièrement raison. J'étais effectivement parfaitement équipée pour percevoir la lumière et les couleurs, mais au-delà de cet aspect terre-à-terre de la compréhension que j'avais du monde qui m'entourait, j'étais complètement aveugle.

\- Il ne s'est pas trompé… Je ne comprends vraiment rien à rien.

Hisagi ne prononça pas un seul mot, mais leva un sourcil en signe de perplexité.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien compris à la peur. Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose de capital.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était que cet homme que je considérais volontiers comme la quintessence même du shinigami parlait de concepts qui déviaient complètement des grands préceptes qui nous étaient dispensés à l'académie Shino. C'était comme s'il était à la fois très critique des axiomes mêmes sur lesquels notre mode de vie reposait et néanmoins prêt à donner sa vie pour le protéger. C'était une question à laquelle je n'avais pas encore trouvé la réponse. En ce qui le concernait, il avait l'air de savoir exactement où il allait et comment.

\- Tant que tu empruntes ce chemin, suivant la voie du shinigami, protégeant le monde lui-même, tu dois embrasser ta peur. Parce qu'il viendra un temps où tu ne sauras pas quel chemin prendre, où tu ne comprendras pas ce qu'est la fierté, où tu seras confronté à un monde que tu ne connaîtras pas, alors, à ce moment-là, tu poseras le pied dans un monde où tu ne seras pas en sécurité. Si tu n'as pas peur, alors tu as déjà perdu.

Cette citation, dont la provenance était évidente, résumait parfaitement ce que je venais de vivre, à ma petite échelle. Le choix cornélien que j'avais dû faire avait été guidé par la peur, je l'avais fait parce que je voulais avoir la possibilité de demander le pardon de Tamashī no Kagami, moi qui avais confondu fierté et orgueil. J'avais fait ce choix dans mon monde intérieur, un monde qui était mien et que pourtant je ne comprenais pas. Un monde dans lequel je ne m'étais jamais sentie en sécurité. Si je n'avais pas eu peur, j'aurais sombré encore davantage dans les affres de la vanité. Jamais Suzumushi ne me serait venu en aide, jamais Tetsumaru n'aurait pu être vaincu, jamais le miroir n'aurait pu être sauvé. J'aurais déjà perdu avant même de m'en rendre compte.

\- Kaname Tōsen.

\- C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il m'ait apprises après qu'il m'a demandé de devenir son vice-capitaine. Quand il m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi il avait souhaité que je devienne son second, je lui ai naïvement répondu que c'était parce qu'il savait que je comprenais ce qu'était la peur. Il a baissé la tête et m'a juste dit que j'étais arrogant. Que je ne connaissais rien à la peur. Mais que je pouvais apprendre. Nous sommes partis dans la forêt, à l'endroit même où je t'ai emmenée après notre premier combat d'entraînement. Et il m'a montré son bankai. Il m'y a tenu enfermé une heure et demie. Crois-moi ou pas, là j'ai compris… Ce qu'était la peur.

Dire que son regard était hanté eut été un peu extrême, mais je sentais qu'il se souvenait de cet évènement avec un vrai frisson. Sept ans plus tôt, le capitaine m'avait très brièvement enfermée dans l'espace de privation sensorielle que constituait le jardin du criquet du roi Enma. Cela avait duré à peine quelques dizaines de secondes et j'avais perdu connaissance tellement j'avais été terrassée par l'effroi. Imaginer Hisagi prendre une leçon d'humilité dans cet enfer pendant plus d'une heure me fit grincer des dents. Je le croyais. Je le croyais vraiment. En plus, c'était la marque de l'immense confiance que Tōsen-Taichō devait avoir en lui, car montrer la plus ultime de ses techniques de combat était un risque énorme. Je doutais sérieusement que nous fussions plus de trois ou quatre à connaître la nature du bankai du capitaine Tōsen.

Je veux bien te croire. J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre.

* * *

Hello!

J'ai essayé d'intégrer au mieux les informations que nous avons pu avoir dans le tome 3 de CFYOW sur la mort de Kakyō ainsi que sur les paroles de (cette énorme enflure / cette abominable petite ordure / ce vilain vilain monsieur / Tokinada Tsunayashiro - rayez mention inutile) à ce moment là. C'est une traduction non littérale de l'anglais (la version de Scheneizel sur Reddit) elle-même non littérale du japonais, donc il se peut qu'elle diverge un peu de ce que la version originale exposait. Dans ce cas je m'en excuse !

J'espère en tout cas que tout vous plait jusque là puisqu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci et un épilogue.

_KptnZephi_


	9. Chapitre 9: Le souhait du miroir

**Chapitre 9 : Le souhait du miroir des âmes**

J'ouvris les yeux. Le crépuscule avancé que je connaissais avait retrouvé sa place, parant le ciel d'un bleu profond. Sur la soie cosmique, des constellations d'étoiles brillaient. Je me levai et avançai sur le chemin de marbre qui serpentait dans l'herbe. À quelques mètres de moi, je voyais la silhouette cristalline de Tamashī no Kagami. Elle était debout, au centre du miroir lacustre, et semblait observer ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Tamashī no Kagami. Dis-je à voix haute, portée par une théorie que je souhaitais confirmer.

Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée. Elle ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Si l'esprit du miroir possédait un regard absolu, elle n'était capable d'entendre de communiquer qu'avec son maître. Avant moi, elle n'en avait eu qu'un, le mythologique juge qui régnait sur les ténèbres du Muken. Comme j'avais été incapable de libérer mon arme depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital de la quatrième division qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, je m'étais doutée que notre lien n'avait pas été restauré automatiquement après la défaite de Tetsumaru et la destruction de son parasite spirituel.

Je la rejoignis, non sans regarder ce qu'elle pouvait bien apercevoir sous nos pieds. Moi, je n'étais pas capable de discerner mon reflet. D'après ce que j'avais pu glaner comme informations tangibles dans les élans philosophiques de l'esprit et de son jumeau à l'ouïe absolue, je supposai que c'était dû au fait que j'étais incapable de voir en moi-même. Comme elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre et qu'elle était absorbée par ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du miroir, elle ne m'avait pas perçue venir. Les premières ondes, provoquées par mes pas sur la fine couche d'eau, atteignirent les siens. Enfin, elle porta ses grands yeux lilas sur moi. Il était très difficile de savoir comment j'allais être reçue. En effet, son visage ne laissait transparaître ni colère, ni soulagement, ni déception, ni joie.

Je plaçai ma main dans la sienne, comme je l'avais fait dans l'obscurité de son jumeau de l'ombre. Elle ne sembla pas résister, semblant simplement scruter mon regard. Elle était le miroir, elle évaluait mes actions.

\- Tamashī no Kagami. Répétai-je. Cette fois, j'étais convaincue que mes mots l'avaient atteinte.

\- Hikaru. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

C'était étrange. Même si elle était les yeux du roi juge, même si c'était à son autre de juger des intentions, elle avait toujours semblé savoir les raisons qui guidaient mes visites. Jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle ne voyait que les actes. J'étais là, devant elle. C'était comme tout reprendre à zéro.

Quand j'étais en quatrième année, à l'académie Shino, j'avais commencé à ressentir une sorte de présence. J'avais quelques camarades qui avaient déjà pu vivre une expérience similaire. Certains pouvaient percevoir une nature nouvelle qui se mêlait à la leur, d'autres avaient même pu commencer à créer un lien avec cette chose. Je m'étais alors plongée dans une profonde introspection. Il n'y avait que le noir, le néant, l'inconnu. Puis, au fur et à mesure, je commençai à percevoir que je n'étais pas seule.

Au début, c'était une minuscule étincelle, fragile, éphémère, à peine plus vaillante que la chétive lueur d'une bougie. Paradoxale, je la sentais à la fois près et loin, aussi proche qu'inatteignable.

* * *

Académie des Arts Spirituels Shino, Bureau du Capitaine Aizen, 9 ans plus tôt

« Capitaine Aizen, je suis Hikaru Yoshihiro, l'étudiante que Hagihara-sensei vous a demandé de recevoir.

\- Oui, entre, je t'en prie. M'invita le shinigami.

C'était la première fois que je rencontrais un capitaine. Je l'avais déjà croisé, évidemment, puisqu'il était aussi instructeur en dernière année, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion ni de l'entendre nous dispenser son savoir ni de lui parler. Comme je suivais mes études dans la classe la plus avancée, nombre de mes camarades commençaient à pouvoir communiquer avec l'esprit qui les accompagnait dans leurs mondes intérieurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'était encore parvenu à créer une empreinte sur un zanpakutō vierge, mais beaucoup étaient entrés dans une phase d'intense dialogue intérieur. Moi, j'étais bloquée à la première étape depuis de longs mois. Quand j'en avais parlé à l'un de mes instructeurs qui faisait souvent référence au lien qui devait se créer entre un shinigami et son arme, il s'était retrouvé quelque peu perplexe devant mes difficultés. Il avait déjà tutoré des aspirants qui ne parvenaient pas à créer cette estampille, d'autres qui ne parvenaient pas visualiser l'esprit dans leur monde intérieur, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un cas comme le mien. D'ordinaire, les étudiants et shinigamis diplômés qui commençaient à sentir cette connexion commençaient d'abord par le sentir dans leur propre reiatsu, puis à entendre la voix de l'esprit, puis à le visualiser. Enfin, ils pourraient peut-être espérer entendre leur nom. À ce moment-là, ils seraient capables de poser une empreinte sur un asauchi, donnant naissance à une lame bien unique. Dans mon cas, tout se déroulait dans un ordre dépourvu de sens. À court d'explication et de piste d'exploration, Hagihara-sensei avait demandé à son aîné de me recevoir.

Sōsuke Aizen était un homme de haute stature dont le visage serein et le sourire apaisé me mirent immédiatement en confiance. Pourtant, c'était un capitaine, l'une des personnalités du Seireitei les plus puissantes en matière de manipulation du flux énergétique que nous, aspirants shinigamis, souhaitions exploiter. En d'autres termes, le véritable dieu de la mort, c'était lui.

\- Capitaine Aizen, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider.

\- Si tu ne peux pas l'entendre, c'est probablement que tu n'es pas encore assez mature. Ton pouvoir n'est pas encore mûr. Répondit l'homme en posant son regard brun sur moi.

\- Alors pourquoi puis-je le voir ? Pourquoi puis-je le matérialiser dans mon monde avec autant de précision ? Je devrais pourvoir l'entendre, pas forcément son nom, mais au moins quelque chose !

\- Et que vois-tu, Yoshihiro ?

L'officier supérieur n'avait pas vraiment l'air décontenancé, mais un peu intrigué.

\- Une lueur, comme une luciole. Elle brille, mais elle n'est pas chaude. Elle m'appelle, mais je ne l'entends pas. Elle ne cesse de grossir et de gagner en contenance. Je pourrais presque la toucher sauf que j'ai la sensation qu'elle est près et loin en même temps.

Cette fois, je venais vraiment de piquer la curiosité du capitaine de la cinquième division.

\- En effet… Ce n'est pas commun. Parle-moi de ton monde intérieur. À quoi cela ressemble-t-il ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

En effet, la question de l'officier me laissa un peu pensive. Un monde intérieur était un monde intérieur. C'était juste moi et cette lumière quand avant c'était juste moi et uniquement moi. Avais-je manqué quelque chose ?

\- À quoi ressemble ton monde ? Quand tu regardes tout autour de toi, quand tu tends l'oreille, quand tu respires à pleins poumons, quand tu évalues la température.

\- Je… Il n'y a rien. C'est juste moi, moi et la lueur.

La curiosité se transforma en un authentique intérêt.

\- Pas de son ? Pas de lumière ? Pas d'odeur ? Pas de sensation tactile ?

Le détail qui m'échappait me percuta l'esprit comme une épiphanie.

\- Je… Si. Si, je sens quelque chose de froid sous mes pieds. Comme de la pierre lisse.

\- Je vois. Yoshihiro, ma question va peut-être te paraître un peu étrange, mais pourquoi souhaites-tu devenir shinigami ?

C'était une question complexe. Mes camarades et moi étions tous précisément là où nous étions pour diverses raisons. Certains voulaient honorer une promesse, d'autres étaient là par sens du devoir, pour éprouver leur force, pour rembourser une dette ou encore pour suivre une tradition familiale. J'étais loin d'être la seule dans mon cas, mais je faisais partie des quelques aspirants qui n'avaient pas emprunté ce chemin pour remplir un objectif prédéfini, mais qui le faisaient justement dans l'objectif de pouvoir le définir. Personnellement, la question à laquelle je tentais de répondre était vraiment aussi simple qu'élusive.

\- Oh, euh… Je… Je cherche où est ma place.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Cette interrogation était-elle nécessaire pour m'aider à avancer ?

\- Tu penses qu'en devenant une shinigami tu pourras répondre à cette question ? Pourquoi ? Il y a bien quelque chose qui t'a poussé dans cette voie. Sinon, tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre. On devient rarement shinigami par hasard.

\- Disons que j'ai rencontré quelques personnes qui m'ont mise sur le chemin. L'une d'entre elles était une shinigami. Elle disait avoir trouvé sa place. Une autre a toujours suggéré qu'elle et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses intentions quand elle décida de devenir une shinigami, mais les actes étaient là. Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie, elle a également sauvé nombre d'autres personnes cette nuit-là. Toute ma vie j'ai vécu avec la sensation que l'ombre de cette femme m'accompagnait. Si elle a pu trouver sa place ici… Alors peut-être que la mienne y est aussi.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Ce sont ses actes qui ont compté pour toi. Ce sont eux qui t'inspirent. C'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là qui a impulsé ta marche. Réfléchis à ce que représentent tes actes et ceux des gens qui ont compté pour toi. Tu sais, j'ai déjà rencontré une personne qui était confrontée à une difficulté assez similaire à la tienne. Contrairement à toi, elle savait tellement ce qu'elle cherchait qu'elle a mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre qu'elle devait s'ouvrir à l'esprit qui l'accompagnait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas remettre en question ses motivations ou la compréhension qu'elle avait de ce monde. Si elle a pu surmonter ce blocage en remettant ses intentions en perspectives, tu devrais pouvoir en faire de même en t'interrogeant sur ce que les actes représentent pour toi.

En effet, il avait mis le doigt sur une chose que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'analyser. Les actes signifiaient tout pour moi. J'avais compris cela quand j'avais lu un article du capitaine Tōsen dans le journal du Seireitei. Celui-ci provenait d'une chronique trimestrielle qui nous demandait de nous interroger sur le concept de justice. Pouvait-elle être universelle ? Était-ce quelque chose que nous pouvions mettre, telle une arme, entre les mains d'âmes comme nous, en somme, des êtres faillibles ? La justice était-elle une chose karmique qui veillait à ce que les bonnes actions soient récompensées et les mauvaises punies ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de comparable à la fortune qui frappait avec la cécité du hasard ? Enfin, comment considérer une mauvaise action faite avec les meilleures intentions du monde et inversement ? L'introspection à laquelle le capitaine Aizen m'appelait venait complètement s'inscrire dans une logique similaire. Tout ceci dépassait complètement l'aspect philosophique du concept de justice. C'était une notion essentielle. Cela nous incitait presque à remettre en question ce que nous considérions comme bien ou comme mal.

\- Merci, capitaine Aizen. Je pense que j'ai saisi ce que vous vouliez dire.

\- C'est un plaisir de rendre service à des jeunes aussi prometteurs. »

* * *

« Alors, Hikaru, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venue te demander pardon.

La surprise passa dans le regard de l'être de cristal. Tamashī no Kagami était une créature implacable. Elle était la part sévère et inflexible du roi juge. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle fût capable de comprendre le concept de pardon. Autrefois, quand elle avait appris au contact de l'éclat de Suzumushi qui était resté dans mon monde, piégé par le souvenir de celle qui m'avait guidée sur la voie du shinigami, elle avait fini par développer une conscience de cette part manquante. Naïvement, j'avais cru que cela avait fait d'elle un être complet, équilibré et accompli. C'était tout l'inverse et je ne l'avais pas perçu avant de pouvoir à nouveau sentir la présence de l'autre assesseur du roi juge dans mon monde. Pourtant, depuis toutes ces années qui me séparaient de cet éphémère retour, la créature de cristal avait repris son rôle premier, celui de refléter ce que j'étais. Ou plutôt, elle avait repris son rôle de miroir qui reflétait mes actes. En effet, c'était le devoir de son jumeau de l'ombre de juger les intentions.

\- Me demander pardon ?

À nouveau, ses grands yeux disproportionnés s'écarquillèrent un peu.

\- Tamashī no Kagami, je suis venue te demander pardon. Depuis tout ce temps, depuis tout ce temps où je peux t'entendre, je n'ai jamais essayé de t'écouter vraiment. J'ai négligé ton enseignement et je n'ai tenu compte que de ce que tu pouvais me dire que pour me sortir des mauvaises passes. J'aurais dû faire l'effort d'essayer de te comprendre. Je me suis servie de ton pouvoir sans jamais me demander ce que toi tu attendais de moi. Je me suis comportée comme un maître et toi comme un vassal. Déballai-je, sincèrement contrite.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'une telle confidence pourrait bien entraîner comme réaction chez un être comme l'esprit du miroir. J'avais imaginé qu'elle puisse être en colère, frustrée, peinée ou même satisfaite, mais j'étais à mille lieues de celle qui fut la sienne. Une absence totale de réaction émotionnelle.

\- C'est ce que tu es. Et ce que moi je suis. Répondit-elle simplement.

C'était vrai. Ainsi allaient les choses. Nous, shinigamis, soumettions ces esprits présents dans nos mondes intérieurs. Quand nous pénétrions dans ces petits cosmos, nous étions peu de choses face à leur pouvoir, mais dès que nous naviguions dans notre propre plan, nous étions tout-puissants, leur laissant, pour seul luxe, celui de ne pas répondre à notre appel.

\- Alors tu me reconnais comme ton maître ?

\- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Après tout, je ne suis que le miroir. Sans personne pour se refléter dans mes yeux, je ne suis rien. Je n'ai pas d'utilité.

Ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Tamashī no Kagami, d'être aussi directe.

\- C'est une sorte de choix par défaut, si je comprends bien. Est-ce pour cela que Doku a eu le dessus sur toi ?

À nouveau, son visage se délesta de toute trace d'émotion.

\- Il savait ce que je voulais. Il me l'a montré.

\- Moi je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu voulais. Je me suis naïvement persuadée que tu cherchais la même chose que moi.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il un ciel au-dessus de nos têtes, Hikaru ? Eluda Tamashī no Kagami.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses constellations de petits diamants étincelants. Pourtant, je voyais aussi des nuages. C'était la première fois que je les remarquais. Dans le temps, elle m'avait fait remarquer que ce ciel s'était formé de lui-même. C'était comme un cercle vertueux. Il s'était créé pour abriter les étoiles et les étoiles s'étaient créées pour définir le ciel. Il fallait probablement y voir une forme de métaphore. J'avais ouvert mon cœur et les personnes, les souvenirs, les émotions que je partageais avec elles, paraient celui-ci.

Cette question était bien plus dans les habitudes de l'esprit. Elle n'était pas concrète, prêtait à interprétation, attendait mille et une réponses. Avant, j'aurais froncé les sourcils, lui mandant d'être moins énigmatique. À nouveau, je reportai mon attention sur l'unique habitant de mon monde intérieur. Elle s'était assise sur le miroir, jetant des œillades fugaces sur la surface noire et luisante.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre, il y a sept ans. Tu m'as dit que je ne comprenais pas ce monde. J'ai commencé à pouvoir distinguer ce ciel quand les étoiles y sont apparues. Puis, j'ai commencé à pouvoir le considérer en tant que tel quand j'ai vu que ce ciel parait un monde tangible. Il y a les arbres, l'herbe, l'eau, le vent.

\- Tout ceci est un décor. Ce n'est pas un monde.

Un décor ? Je réfléchis un instant. Un décor était quelque chose de factice. Comme les décors de théâtre ou les décors de films, ils n'étaient voués qu'à exister quelques instants et ne devenaient des mondes que dans la perception que nous en avions. Comme au théâtre, si nous nous plongions du point de vue des personnages, c'était leur monde. Un microcosme de quelques tableaux dans les limites desquelles ils vivaient. Si nous le voyions de notre point de vue extradiégétique, ce n'était qu'un agglomérat de bois, de métal et de carton, une fausse représentation qui singeait un monde sans le devenir. Impliquait-elle que mon monde intérieur était une sorte de contrefaçon ? En une dizaine d'années de tribulations méditatives, mon monde intérieur avait tellement évolué dans sa forme, que c'était difficile de dire si oui ou non ce que je percevais de lui avait quelque chose de définitif.

\- Ce que tu perçois de toi, quand tu te regardes dans un miroir, ce que tu perçois du monde, est-ce la vérité ?

J'avais bien envie de me reposer sur des arguments scientifiques pour démontrer que cela dépendait de nombreux paramètres, mais je me doutais que c'était l'aspect philosophique, voire allégorique, qui intéressait l'esprit. Ce qu'on voyait dans un miroir était un reflet, une image. Était-ce quelque chose de trompeur ou était-ce un moyen de révéler au monde une sorte de vérité cachée ? Obscurité poétique ou clarté philosophique, Tamashī no Kagami naviguait avec aisance sur la limite entre ces deux concepts. Scientifiquement, le reflet était une image inversée. Il aurait été aisé de ne pas la considérer comme vérité puisque dans les faits, la droite et la gauche, la notion de direction, et cætera étaient inversées. Pourtant, le discours de Tamashī no Kagami m'invitait à percevoir la question sous un autre angle.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas vraiment une question à laquelle il est aisé de répondre.

Elle inclina la tête, comme si elle était un peu déçue.

\- Vois-tu le reflet des étoiles dans le lac ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Vois-tu le tien ?

\- Non, mais je te l'avais déjà fait remarquer. Je n'ai vu mon reflet qu'une fois, c'était avant que je te perçoive telle que tu es. Me remémorai-je.

Quand j'étais entrée dans mon monde pour libérer le fragment de Suzumushi prisonnier du souvenir de cette femme shinigami, j'avais pu me voir me refléter.

\- Vois-tu le mien ?

Je m'y attardai. Non, elle n'en avait pas. Le miroir des âmes n'avait pas de reflet.

\- Non, je ne vois pas ton reflet dans le lac. Pourquoi ne le vois-je pas ?

\- Tu ne vois que le décor dans ce miroir. Tu es incapable d'y voir les deux seules choses qui ne sont pas factices. M'admonesta l'esprit.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- La vraie sagesse, celle qui te permettra d'être suffisamment consciente de la vérité pour te montrer juste, Hikaru, ce n'est pas passer son temps les yeux en l'air à observer les étoiles. C'est chercher, sur la terre, des miroirs de l'univers qui sont des simulacres et des reflets déformés, mais qui en disent plus long que l'observation apparemment directe des choses. Le jour où tu percevras ton reflet, le jour où tu ne percevras plus ce décor feint et artificiel, le jour où tu auras trouvé mon reflet, ce jour-là… Je serai capable de te pardonner. En attendant, je veux bien te laisser la chance de me prouver que tu peux apprendre. »

Je sortis de ma méditation. Cet entretien m'avait donné mal au crâne. Pourtant, j'étais presque extatique. Tamashī no Kagami était fidèle à elle-même. J'étais ravie de l'avoir entendue essayer de m'embrouiller avec ses concepts nébuleux. J'avais du chemin à faire si je souhaitais qu'elle me pardonne vraiment et j'avais le sentiment que ce pardon m'ouvrirait la voie vers un nouveau pouvoir, de nouvelles perspectives. Comme Suzumushi, elle était disposée à me laisser ma chance. J'avais dorénavant deux promesses à honorer. Je rengainai l'arme et la posai à mes côtés. Je souris. Hikaru Yoshihiro, quatrième siège de la neuvième division, serait la digne détentrice du miroir des âmes.


	10. Epilogue: Le crépuscule du mentor

**Epilogue : Le crépuscule du mentor**

Quand le rapport prioritaire arriva entre mes mains, j'étais dans le monde des humains. Je passais en revue le déploiement des nouvelles recrues de ma division dans cette zone. Depuis peu, j'avais été nommée formatrice suppléante à l'académie Shino et je remplaçais Tenma Murazaki quand celui-ci était appelé ailleurs par le devoir. J'avais entendu des bruits de couloirs, parmi les nouveaux venus, selon lesquels la Soul Society était sous le coup d'évènements peu courants. On parlait d'une invasion d'âmes errantes et de dégâts matériels importants. C'était le contenu de la première partie du rapport.

Quand mon regard passa sur la seconde, mon cœur rata un battement.

« _Le décès du capitaine de la cinquième division, Sōsuke Aizen, a été confirmé hier par le capitaine Retsu Unohana. Les circonstances de sa mort restent à élucider, mais les premiers éléments de l'enquête ne semblent pas relier son assassinat à l'invasion des âmes errantes actuellement en cours ou à la décision du central 46 concernant l'exécution de la shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. Nous demandons à tous les officiers de rang supérieur à celui de sixième lieutenant actuellement en poste dans le monde des humains de revenir au sein de leurs divisions le plus vite possible._ »

Le capitaine Aizen ? Mort ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Je repensai à l'homme qui m'avait enseigné la stratégie militaire en dernière année, à celui qui m'avait aidée à surmonter mon blocage quand je n'arrivais pas à comprendre Tamashi no Kagami. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de soie bleu paon de mon zanpakutō. Refoulant le bouleversement dont j'étais victime au plus profond de moi-même, je fis se rassembler les recrues et les autres shinigamis du secteur. Je leur délivrai l'information, provoquant une clameur généralisée. Comme moi, tous ne pouvaient pas le croire. Il était le capitaine Aizen, une présence aussi ancienne qu'immuable dans le Seireitei. Il avait vu la plupart d'entre nous défiler devant lui à l'académie Shino. Il en avait accueilli certains dans sa division avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la neuvième. Je pensai à mes deux supérieurs. Shūhei Hisagi et Kaname Tōsen devaient tous les deux beaucoup à cet homme. Le capitaine de la cinquième division avait sauvé la vie de Shūhei quand il était en sixième année. Il avait également pris mon capitaine sous son aile du temps où il était encore vice-capitaine. C'était même lui qui avait été le premier à le recommander pour qu'il passe l'examen de capitaine. Les deux devaient être encore plus affectés que moi par cette nouvelle. J'avais beau l'avoir déclaré devant toutes les troupes que j'étais venue voir, je ne parvenais pas à le réaliser. Sōsuke Aizen était mort. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve dont il fallait que je me réveille.

Je ne m'attardai pas davantage et ouvris un Senkaimon. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était dantesque. Les dégâts matériels dépassaient de loin ce que j'imaginais. De simples âmes errantes pouvaient-elles faire autant de ravages en si peu de temps ? Combien étaient-elles pour parvenir à s'infiltrer dans les murs de la cour des âmes pures et lui infliger de telles blessures ? Je cheminai en silence, le regard un peu perdu, jusqu'à la caserne principale de ma division.

Il m'était difficile de ne pas céder à la paranoïa. J'avais l'étrange sensation que tous les shinigamis qui étaient en poste dans les corridors de ma capitainerie me regardaient bizarrement, comme s'ils cherchaient à évaluer ma vision de la situation.

Je pénétrai dans le centre névralgique de ma division, dépassant la solide double porte qui menait au parvis qui séparait le QG militaire de la maison d'édition du journal du Seireitei. Je compris immédiatement que quelque chose de terrible planait sur tous ces lieux. Le bâtiment journalistique était fermé. Il n'était jamais fermé. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, il y avait des shinigamis et des assistants qui grouillaient là-dedans.

Alerte, je cherchai les pressions spirituelles de mes deux supérieurs. Silence radio. Je ne percevais ni l'une ni l'autre. Je balayai la cour du regard, à la recherche du premier shinigami qui passait par là. Je bondis sur un régulier qui sortait du centre de commandement les bras chargés de rapports.

« Où est le capitaine Tōsen ? Je dois lui faire mon rapport. Lui demandai-je sans prendre la peine de le saluer.

Il resta coi, se contentant de me regarder avec un regard de poisson mort.

\- Soldat ! Répondez-moi ! Où sont le capitaine Tōsen et le vice-capitaine Hisagi ?

Un autre shinigami nous rejoignit, évitant à son collègue que je me mette à le secouer comme un pommier.

\- Vous devriez vous rendre à la septième division, Yoshihiro-dono. Suggéra-t-il.

J'étais tellement bouleversée que je ne cherchai même pas en savoir davantage avant de quitter mes locaux. Je traversai les allées aux sols crevassés, aux murs effondrés et bordées de bâtiments éventrés, mue par l'énergie du désespoir. J'enchaînai shunpōs sur shunpōs, luttant contre toutes les sombres conjectures qui s'imposaient à mon esprit. Exténuée, je me présentai devant le QG partiellement détruit du capitaine Komamura. Deux sentinelles me barrèrent la route en croisant leurs naginatas.

« Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois voir le capitaine Komamura ! hurlai-je en peinant à reprendre mon souffle.

\- Personne d'extérieur à la septième division ne passe. C'est la loi.

Le stoïcisme du garde qui contrastait avec ma pitoyable protestation devait donner un spectacle plutôt ridicule.

\- Je suis Hikaru Yoshihiro ! Quatrième siège de la neuvième division ! Je vous ordonne de me laisser passer !

Je n'avais pas d'ordres à lui donner, mais je dus être tellement autoritaire qu'ils décroisèrent leurs lances. Dès que la voie fut libre, je me précipitai, à bout de souffle, devant le pavillon principal de la capitainerie. Oubliant toute forme de courtoisie de base, j'ouvris la cloison coulissante avec la violence d'une tempête.

Mon vice-capitaine était attablé, les épaules voûtées, faisant face à un immense shinigami semblable à un canidé anthropomorphe couvert de bandages. Le haori immaculé me prouvait que celui qui me faisait face était bien le chef de la septième division. C'était donc cette apparence que le capitaine Komamura avait cachée aux yeux de tous pendant toutes ces années.

\- Vice-capitaine Hisagi… Capitaine… Komamura. Haletai-je.

\- Yoshihiro, cette attitude n'est pas très appropriée en ces lieux. Gronda le chef de guerre.

\- Capitaine… Souffla Shūhei en tournant son visage vers moi.

Ce que j'y vis était presque insoutenable. C'était plus fort que la peine, plus fort que la douleur, plus intense qu'une indicible désolation.

\- Où est le capitaine Tōsen ? Je ne sens pas sa pression spirituelle. Les interrogeai-je en tentant vainement de réprimer toute trace de panique dans ma voix.

Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent, mais ne dirent rien. Seuls les yeux ambrés du capitaine de la division aux iris captèrent à nouveau le mien. Je ne sentais plus rien du tout. C'était comme si j'étais happée par un néant total.

\- Où… est… mon… capitaine ? répétai-je. Ma gorge serrée et la boule que j'avais dans le ventre laissaient à peine passer ma voix.

Shūhei se leva et se plaça devant moi. Il eut alors une attitude qu'il n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais complètement enveloppée par sa musculature, étreinte par ses bras athlétiques, pourtant, j'avais la sensation de ne pas me trouver dans le même plan que lui.

\- Hikaru… Il est parti. Dit-il.

C'était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Si je n'avais pas senti le souffle porté par sa voix contre mon oreille, j'aurais juré avoir halluciné cette dernière réplique. Mes neurones se connectèrent soudainement. La mort du capitaine Aizen, le corps meurtri du capitaine Komamura, le désespoir que les yeux de Shūhei ne savaient cacher, les scènes apocalyptiques dont j'avais été le témoin en rentrant, tout ceci ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

\- Le capitaine Tōsen… Est mort ? M'étranglai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pas lui, pas Kaname Tōsen. Je repoussai doucement le torse de mon supérieur pour pouvoir voir son visage, ainsi que celui du capitaine Komamura. Le premier avait fermé les yeux, comme si cela avait pu lui permettre de nier les derniers évènements. Le second prit la parole.

\- Non, Yoshihiro. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il nous a trahis. Il a trahi la Soul Society. Il a trahi les shinigamis.

\- Non, c'est impossible. Le capitaine… Protestai-je.

\- Kaname Tōsen nous a tous trahis, Yoshihiro. Répéta le chef de guerre comme pour se convaincre que ce qu'il disait était effectivement vrai. Il semblait sous le choc, lui aussi.

\- C'est lui qui a tué le capitaine Aizen ? postulai-je.

Mon esprit perdait complètement les pédales. Il m'assaillait de mille questions terre-à-terre, comme si elles avaient pu détourner mon attention de la géhenne qui prenait possession de mes entrailles.

\- C'était un stratagème. Aizen n'est pas mort. Il a échafaudé cette histoire de A à Z. Il a éliminé l'intégralité du central 46, a feint sa mort, a failli tuer Hinamori et a grièvement blessé le capitaine Komamura et le capitaine Hitsugaya. Les capitaines Ichimaru et Tōsen étaient ses complices depuis le début. Ils se sont alliés au Menos. Ils se sont échappés au Hueco Mundo.

J'entendais les mots de mon vice-capitaine atteignaient mes oreilles, mais mon cerveau refusait de traiter l'information. Il refusait d'accepter ce que Shūhei déclarait. Il y avait forcément une explication, le capitaine Tōsen ne pouvait pas être coupable de ce dont on l'accusait.

\- Je… Non… Je ne peux pas le croire.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Hikaru, je sais à quel point tu l'estimais, mais il en est ainsi. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon.

Malgré les répétitions de mon lieutenant en chef et celui du capitaine de la septième division, je ne parvenais pas à réaliser. Kaname Tōsen était un homme loin d'être exempt de défauts, mais il était droit, juste, perspicace et réaliste. Il n'aurait jamais pu tous nous berner de la sorte ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'accepter. Nous faisant prendre congé du chef de guerre convalescent, Shūhei posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'intimant de le suivre. La dernière personne qui avait eu ce geste avant lui était désormais inaccessible. Elle était si loin et si proche à la fois que j'avais la sensation qu'elle avait cessé d'exister ailleurs qu'en moi. C'était comme une personne disparue, comme si désormais je chérissais un souvenir. Mille scénarii se pressèrent en moi.

\- Nous reverrons-nous, Shūhei ?

\- Je l'espère. Parce que j'étais là quand il est parti. Je sens encore son poignet dans ma main. Je sens encore sa pression spirituelle tout autour de moi. C'est à ce moment-là, quand la negación est tombée sur lui, que j'ai réalisé que celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance était une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Peut-être même, qu'elle n'a jamais existé. »

Ce soir-là, on ne voyait pas les étoiles. Partout dans le ciel, elles étaient recouvertes par de sombres nuages.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà! Nous y sommes! Ainsi se termine le deuxième tome des tribulations d'Hikaru. On la retrouvera bientôt dans le dernier tome de cet "arc narratif" qui va être un gros gros morceau.

_KptnZephi_


End file.
